The Twelve Days of Christmas
by DameM
Summary: A little sweet treat for the season. A very canon divergent Christmas story involving Rukia and Ichigo using "The Twelve Days" as a theme. After the Quincy war, Rukia's elders search for suitors fitting of a bankai level Kuchiki heir. Ichigo, related to the Shibas who are set to become nobility again, is among the choosing. Can he, knowing her as he does, out do all the others?
1. Prologue: Christmas Carol Delight

_A/N: I had started this last year, before injuring my wrist and never finished it. This time around I'm determined. Please enjoy. Hopefully I'll get to my regular stories soon._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Christmas Carol Delight_

Rukia read through the packet that Ichigo's teacher had given them right before they left for the day and furrowed her brow at the information it contained. As her friends were seniors, and were in the middle of studying for exams, the educator had wanted something light hearted but still culturally relevant to get them in the Christmas spirit. For her part, the lieutenant had crashed the school on her break, thinking it a grand idea to slip back into her "transfer student" persona with only a few the wiser as to whom she really was.

"Ichigo, explain something to me," she demanded, watching in amusement as the daiko's head shot up and his eyes filled with trepidation. There had been many instances where those words were followed by something that didn't end well for the teen.

"What, exactly, do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously. Math problems still floated through his brain and he wanted to try to cram as much information on formulas as he could before dinner.

"This 'Twelve Days of Christmas' business. I do not understand why Westerners have such a thing."

"Ah, well, you see, traditionally speaking that's more a religious thing than a secular thing. In Christianity, the twelve days are a celebration of the birth of a baby. The baby is supposed to be God's son. In centuries past there were all kinds of special days in that length of time to commemorate certain aspects of that religion, ending with something called Epiphany. I'm not clear on the details, though."

"Oh. It mentions here that there's a song about it too."

"Yeah, my dad and Yuzu like to sing it whenever they happen it hear it on the radio. Karin and I just try to block it out. It's an old English carol and sounds rather ridiculous if you ask me. It doesn't sound like it has anything to do with the true meaning of the twelve days, but I could be wrong."

"What does it say?" Rukia asked, surprised when the music that had been going quietly in the background suddenly got louder. Yuzu had been making dinner, humming to whatever caught her fancy.

" _On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_ " the younger girl began to belt out, forgetting that she had an audience. Ichigo raised a brow and leaned back in his chair.

"How's your English?" he asked as his younger sister kept singing the carol.

"It's fine," Rukia answered, her eyes going wide at the ever ridiculousness of the gifts. She'd studied hard to be able to understand the other language. "Who the hell would want a partridge in a pear tree?"

"See what I mean?"

"This is utterly ridiculous, Ichigo. The only gift that's half-way appealing is the five gold rings."

"You would point that out," he murmured, a small grin appearing for a moment. "I completely agree. There's no way that any man with any common sense would bring a woman something so weird. The only thing this demonstrates is that he can afford to spend absurd amounts of money."

"Onii-chan, you're missing the point," Yuzu interrupted as the song faded away.

"There's a point to all this?" Ichigo asked, frowning. As far as he knew, no one knew the real significance of the gifts. He remembered asking his mother once and she'd just shrugged.

"We might not know why the guy buys what he does, but they have to mean _something_ , or they wouldn't have written the song that way. Maybe it's just to demonstrate that the 'true love' will go to any lengths to please the person singing the song."

"Truthfully, Yuzu-chan, I would just prefer little things," Rukia told the younger female. "What's the point of impressing someone if you don't even take their desires into account?"

"You do have a point, Rukia-neechan. Oh, you two had better clean up, dinner's ready." Yuzu went to get the plates as the two older "teens" cleared the table of school work. Afterward, one went to get Karin who was hibernating in the room she shared with the other females while the other went to track down Isshin.

A thoughtful expression graced the faces of Ichigo and Rukia throughout the meal and Isshin studied them in turn, wondering what had brought about the quiet. Normally they squabbled periodically; some idiotic comment of his son's leading the lieutenant to object on basic principle. As tempted as he was to do something silly just to break the tension, he decided to sit back and see what happened.

Since coming back from the war, Ichigo had been much more at peace with himself and the doctor had to wonder if it was because his true Zanpakutou had been forged and mastered or if it was because despite her duties and the utter chaos back in the Soul Society, Rukia visited him on occasion just to check up on him. She too seemed calmer and this Isshin knew was because of the responsibilities she now had. As the sole leader of her squad, she had to be the one others could come to for rational decisions.

When dessert came around and they were still lost in thought, Isshin sighed and decided to risk their collective wrath. "Is something the matter, my dear, third daughter? Has my son done something to upset you?"

"Huh?" Rukia questioned unintelligently, the ex-captain's voice dragging her from her plans. "No, Ichigo didn't do anything. He may have given me a solution to a problem that has recently presented itself."

"Problem? You didn't say anything was wrong," Ichigo cut in.

"It's a family matter, Ichigo. I haven't sorted it out in my mind yet, which is why I didn't say anything. I promise to tell you about it later."

"Oh, okay."

Karin glanced between the two in surprise. Usually her brother would demand to know what was going on, regardless of Rukia's desires. Apparently, her promise was enough for Ichigo to let things go. "So, how's the studying going, Ichi-nii?"

"I feel like my head's going to explode. A nice Hollow hunt sounds like the best thing. Do you mind if I skip dish duty and patrol, Yuzu?"

"Of course not, Onii-chan! You shouldn't worry about anything but your studies and duties as a Shinigami-daiko. You too, Onee-chan. I've got everything here."

"Thank you, Yuzu-chan, there is something I have to do." Rukia rose from the table and bowed, leaving the room to the Kurosaki family.

"Daddy, perhaps you should see if everything is alright. Ever since they heard that song, they've been weird," the sandy blonde twin said. "I hope I didn't cause any trouble with what I said."

"What song?" her sister asked.

" _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ ," Yuzu answered.

The name of the song rang a distance bell in Isshin's memory and he rose without his usual nonsense. "I think I will check on her. You girls just sit tight. Daddy will make everything right again. And you, boy, don't bother her until she comes to you."

"I won't," Ichigo agreed. He got up and went to his room to leave his body in a reposing position. Glancing down at his chest, he was still surprised at the seal that sat like a tattoo on his chest. The soutaicho had personally seen to its placement, telling the daiko it was the only way he could go home again after the war. His body could no long contain most of his spiritual energy and he didn't want to unnecessarily affect other people. Rukia had insisted it be from her division, making her his commanding officer. As she had always played that role anyway, Kyoraku had easily agreed. The older man had said that now that he had that, Ichigo was hers to rule as she wanted.

The other Shinigami had laughed hysterically at some joke that they only seemed to know and Rukia had simply smiled meaningfully. He'd scoffed but didn't make a fool out of her in front of the rest. She needed to be seen as capable; and he hadn't wanted anyone to doubt her ability to lead an entire division. His quiet subservience was probably what led her to not telling him what was worrying her. She'd handle it on her own if she could but would ask for help if she needed to. He had faith that she was strong enough to take on anything that came her way and if she wasn't, to finally ask for help if she needed it.

Giving a mental shake to get thoughts of her out of his head, Ichigo left his family behind to go patrol. Maybe some foolish Hollows and cold air would clear his mind.

He certainly needed it.

* * *

Isshin found his honorary third daughter in the room she shared with the twins. She was just closing her phone, the soul pager for once silent. "My dear, you were awful pensive during dinner, is everything alright?"

"Yes, sir, I was just on the phone with Nii-sama."

"Ah, you are that age, I suppose," he mused, bringing confusion to her violet eyes.

"Isshin-san?"

"Forgive me, dear, my mind is wandering. The mention of that old song made me remember that the noble families of the Four Great Houses often require certain things from those that would court their daughters. I thought perhaps that was what was troubling you."

Surprise had her staring at him in stunned silence. "How…?"

"I was the head of the Shiba branch family, Rukia-chan. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that now that you have bankai and are likely going to become a captain, your elders have decided that it's time you were married."

Rukia blanched, wishing he wasn't as smart as he was. "Yes. Nii-sama has been trying to figure out a way to test the selected potentials in such a way that they'll fail. He knows that I don't have the ability to handle such a thing right now. Emotionally I am just not ready for marriage. We are still trying to rebuild after the war with the Quincys and that should be my primary focus."

"Certainly. Not to mention that your heart is already taken."

Rukia started but didn't otherwise react outwardly. "You are too smart for your own good."

"I was a captain. I am here to help whenever you need it, my dear. Daddy will not allow his children to flounder."

"Uh-huh. Then why didn't you tell us who you really were sooner?"

"Well, I could not know who Aizen had gathered to his side in the years I was gone. You could have innocently told someone who was siding with him and then the jig would have been up."

"Old men and their secrets," she sighed. "Isshin-san," she started.

"Yes, my dear?" he encouraged, wanting her to lean on him. The young girl he'd known by word of mouth years ago had blossomed into a beautiful woman and he couldn't bear to see her confused.

"Do you think Ichigo will go along with our plan?"

"What exactly is the plan?"

"I suggested to Nii-sama that perhaps he should have all the potentials present their offerings like in the old song and we would see what gifts were most pleasing."

Isshin grinned, tempted to laugh out loud. "Rukia-chan, my son has literally gone to hell and back for you. I do not doubt that he will jump at the challenge. Just be honest with him about what's going on. He doesn't like to be kept in the dark when it comes to you." Stepping further into the room, Isshin laid a hand on her thin shoulder. Squeezing it lightly, he wasn't surprised when it drooped in relief.

"Do you think he'll be mad that Nii-sama is letting this happen?"

"My son doesn't understand the way marriages work in the Soul Society and you know he doesn't believe in forcing people to do what they don't want to."

"I think this is a rather antiquated way of doing things and don't agree with it either, but the elders are insisting and Nii-sama is trying to appease them."

"Ah, but as you just learned, there are ways of twisting things to your advantage. Just who do you think will know you enough to know what you like? The noble suitors who have never met you or the Shinigami daiko who you've lived with?"

Rukia smiled, her worries dissipating. "You're right. I should have a bit of fun with this too, shouldn't I?"

"Of course. We wouldn't want to make things too easy for my boy." Isshin grinned when she laughed, his heart lightening with the sound. He never liked it when his children were down. "Now then, why don't you go after my boy and make sure he doesn't neglect his studies in favor of Hollow hunting?"

"I suppose I should. I could come here on the condition that I didn't let him neglect anything. Thank you, Isshin-san."

"One of these days, I'm going to have you calling me 'Daddy.'"

"Perhaps," Rukia teased and reached into her pocket for her soul pills. Popping one into her mouth, she let Isshin catch her gigai while she left through the window.

Holding the small body between his hands, the doctor grinned and readjusted his hold. "Oh, Rukia-chan, you shouldn't give Daddy ideas." Carrying her body into his son's room, he laid it next to Ichigo's, knowing that they would be in for one heck of a surprise when they returned. The temporary soul inhabiting it had stayed silent, feeling the strength of the reiatsu that carried it. "Chappy, is it?"

"Yes, sir."

"You watch over these bodies carefully. I don't want anything to happen before it's time."

"Yes, sir!"

Had he known Chappy made a regular practice of almost breaking Ichigo's arms, he might not have left her alone with his son's body.


	2. Chapter 1: One Really Confused Daiko

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _One Really Confused Daiko_

Ichigo stared at the missive in his hand and frowned. One of Byakuya's servants had just left it with him and returned to the Soul Society without waiting for him to read it. Why the captain would be sending him anything was beyond the teen but if he'd done it, it must be important. Giving a sigh, he put Zangetsu away and broke open the seal, not caring that he was standing in midair in the middle of December.

"That was fast, even for Nii-sama," Rukia remarked from his left.

"So you know what this is all about?" her friend asked, unfolding the note.

"You could say that…" she answered evasively.

"Thought it might have been about you," Ichigo replied. "It's about the only reason he'd write to me willingly."

 _Kurosaki,  
I am writing to inform you of a recent development in regards to my sister. The elders have decided that it is time that she gets married. Given her accomplishments as a Shinigami and her certain ascension to captain in the near future, she has become a valuable member of the clan. The elders wish to make use of this to strengthen ties with other noble clans, especially considering how many families were affected by the war.  
I am not in agreement with making Rukia a tool. Since traditionally suitors are required to show that they are able to give noble daughters the same comfort as their families, I have devised a way to at least discourage attention that she does not desire. One way that suitors have often done this in the past is to shower their prospective brides with gifts, demonstrating their great wealth. If I add my own requirement that the suitors need to also demonstrate that they know her and what will please her, I am certain that they will all fail. None of the suitors on the elders' list have spent any amount of time getting to know her.  
To this end, Kurosaki, I am hoping you will aid us. My sister told me of a song that illustrates the gift giving a noble might employ. I have ordered that those who can also please Rukia in such a way will be able to pay court to her. If you, the one who has been so close to the woman she has become, join in this "Twelve Days," I have no doubt that you will succeed where the others will fail. When the elders see that, they should cease their absurd plan.  
I await your answer.  
Sincerely,  
Byakuya Kuchiki_

Ichigo blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. Thinking he was reading the note wrong, he looked at his friend only to see that she had a very sheepish expression on her face. "I'm not seeing things, am I?" he asked.

"No…"

"So this marriage business… Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yes, I didn't want to say anything but just when I thought I'd have to go through with it, I learned about that stupid song. Most of the suitors will take it quite literally and I can only imagine the horrible gifts the others will conjure up. I think it's a good plan, don't you?" Rukia cocked her head, studying the daiko closely.

Ichigo kept his mouth shut, knowing that if he opened it now, something horrible would come out. The fact that she was the daughter of a noble house had always been in the back of his mind but he'd never imagined that she would be forced to marry against her will. Being a Shinigami was such a part of her and to relegate her to the measly title of housewife would make her soul whither. "Why do you want me to do this?"

"I think that you know me best and I know you'll never stand still while a wrong is being done. You hate the very thought of a woman being forced to marry someone she doesn't love or doesn't even know. Am I wrong?"

Pink spread across his cheeks and he cleared his throat. "You know you're not. So, if I win, what does that mean?"

"Obviously it means you'll be able to court me. Keep up with what's going on, Ichigo!"

"You mean _date_?" he questioned, just so that he clearly understood what was going on. Too bad it came out in a squeak.

"Yes, Ichigo, as you humans now put it, date. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No…"

"And since you'll be my only suitor, it's likely you'll be my betrothed at some point as well."

" _What_?"

Rukia felt her brow twitch. "Fool. You sound like the idea of marrying me is horrible."

Amber eyes shot to violet orbs and he straightened as she'd seen him do a hundred times in battle. "It's not that!" he protested. "I just thought we'd get there naturally. You know, ease into things now that no one's trying to kill us or destroy the universe. I'm just now old enough to get married, midget."

She grinned, the look boding ill for his health. "Oh, so you _have_ thought about me that way. I thought so, that's why I told Nii-sama to ask you rather than Renji. Don't worry, Ichigo you have a whole eight months to get use to things."

"Eight months?"

"Yes, you'll be nineteen on your birthday in July. Your dad says you can get engaged then. We'll have that whole time to get use to the idea of eternity together; and the ceremony wouldn't be for quite a while after that." She didn't tell him when she'd been told. It was probably best that he didn't know he was talked about so often.

Ichigo stood in silence as she chuckled. He should have known that his father had a hand in this. Waiting until she settled down, he was tempted to tell her that he had thought it was pretty much a given that they'd be stuck with each other for the rest of their unnatural lives but didn't. "So, twelve days of presents, huh?"

"Yes, Nii-sama was quite firm in that I was to receive gifts every day from December twenty-sixth to January sixth."

"Wait a minute; that means _thirteen_ days. The girls, Dad, and I celebrate only on the twenty-fifth. We already bought gifts."

Rukia's grin took a devilish turn. "Then I guess you already have one up on the others, don't you? I should go tell Nii-sama you're in." She adjusted Sode no Shirayuki in her obi and turned to go back to the clinic. "Oh, and don't forget the theme of the whole thing, Ichigo. I'm counting on you!" Her amusement rang clear in her voice as she flash stepped away; leaving one very flummoxed high school senior.

Ichigo stood there for several minutes, not quite certain he understood her meaning. Eventually the lyrics to the song came back and he groaned. She wanted him to get her the same number of something as the "true love" in the song. "Greedy woman," he grumbled, jumping to the ground. Maybe an old fashioned walk home would clear his head.

"I wondered if you were going to sense me and come down or stand there like a buffoon the whole time," Ishida's voice interrupted his thought. The student council president side stepped his cousin's instinctive defense when the daiko swung out a fist.

"Kuso, Uryuu, I could have hurt you," Ichigo swore, sighing in relief that the other young man had the reflexes needed to dodge the attack.

"Highly unlikely," his relative answered, a brow twitching at the familiarity. Ichigo seemed to think it was fine to call him by his first name now that he knew they were related. It didn't seem to matter that the blood relation wasn't all that close. "I thought you knew I was here."

"No, sorry, I was lost in thought. Rukia's in some mess again and I'm pulling her out, as usual."

"Oh? I wouldn't think there was much she couldn't handle now that she has bankai."

"It's family stuff and it's not like she can freeze the elders."

"No, I wouldn't think so. Did you come up with something that doesn't involve storming the Soul Society? I don't have time to take away from my studies to help you this time."

"Yeah, it won't involve a physical fight." Ishida watched Ichigo's gaze get unfocused again.

"What does it entail?" the dark haired student asked. He was almost afraid of the answer.

"Apparently it _entails_ getting engaged."

"To whom?"

"To Rukia,"

" _You_ engaged to _Kuchiki-san_?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo paused in the middle of the street while Ishida leaned up against the nearest telephone pole and laughed. "If you're done…" he attempted.

"Oh, this is priceless. You just agreed to marry the one woman guaranteed to drive you insane for _centuries_. Not to mention that she can beat the crap out of you whether you're in this form or in your body."

"There's a little more to it than that," Ichigo defended himself. He thrust Byakuya's letter at the archer and waited while his cousin read it. It took all of two minutes for the whole thing to come together for Ishida and it only set him off again.

"It's not _that_ funny."

"Oh, it is. To the rest of us, it will be hysterical. The best entertainment we can get around here."

"You know, I could use a little support here. I'm still kind of shocked by the whole thing. I mean, Byakuya pretty much gave me his blessing."

Taking a deep breath, Ishida leaned back against the bench. "How long have you been thinking about asking Kuchiki-san to date you?"

"Pretty much since I knew what an empty void my life was without her in it. I told her I thought we'd eventually get there but this seems a little rushed, don't you think? I mean, she mentioned courting, engagement, and marriage practically all in the same breath."

"I highly doubt anything will be rushed. This is the Soul Society we're talking about. You'll likely have to 'court' her for several years before the elders give their firm approval. There will be plenty of time to figure out if you truly suite each other or not."

"Yeah, but if my dad has anything to do with it…"

Ishida grimace, understanding why that was concerning. "No use worrying now. Now the only thing you have to worry about is getting more presents. Hope you have a lot saved. That's going to accumulate into a lot of money."

"Yeah, luckily for me, she prefers little things over grand gestures. Well, I guess I ought to go see what I can get for day one." Turning on his heel, he started out of the park where they had stopped to talk.

"Kurosaki," Ishida called, his lips curved in amusement.

"What?"

"You may want to get back into your body first. Not only would it be best for everyone's sanity, but that's likely where your wallet is." Ishida watched his friend curse before flash stepping away. He was left alone to chuckle to himself and contemplated who he should share the news with. Realizing he still held the missive from Byakuya, the Quincy tucked it into his pocket and stood. The choices were many and as he wandered back towards his apartment, a strange choice entered his head. The best person to tell first was Tatsuki Arisawa. As the childhood friend of Ichigo's, she would get the most amusement out of the whole thing. As a woman, Tatsuki would see this in a different light and know just how and when to pick on his insecurities as well as when to give genuine advice.

Decision made, Ishida entered his apartment and went in search of the student directory. He didn't worry about the late hour or the possibility of Tatsuki not picking up. They had all learned over the last two years to never ignore a call from their close circle. Too many times it had meant bad news. At least this time he could be the bearer of if not _happy_ news, then at least entertaining news.

"Ishida, why are you calling so late?"

"Greetings to you too, Arisawa-san. I thought you might be interested in learning about a recent development regarding a certain duo we all know."

"Unless they have answers to this ridiculous homework, I'm afraid it's going to have to wait."

"Well, as to that, it _does_ have to with that carol and you might find inspiration in what I'm about to tell you."

"Really? Okay, shoot."

Fifteen minutes later he hung up knowing he'd made the right decision. Tatsuki Arisawa would spread the news on his behalf and then they could all sit back and watch Ichigo have a meltdown as he tried to give Rukia presents in line with "The Twelve Days of Christmas." It would make all the stress of studying for college entrance exams go away. So long as they weren't _too_ mean about it, he didn't think the two would mind.

After all, they were used to taking one for the team.


	3. Chapter 2: Two Very Amused Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Two Very Amused Friends_

Ichigo knew there was something going on behind his back the moment he walked into the classroom the next morning. Friends of his who were not in the same class lounged next to others who were and all of them gave him equal looks of fake innocence. The only one not looking at him with undisguised mischief was Inoue and he wasn't sure quite why. Unlike how she'd been behaving towards him since the end of the war, she was hardly looking him in the eye, much like how she first interacted with him.

Glancing at his cousin, who was doing a poor imitation of a student council president on his rounds, the light bulb went on when he noticed the unconcealed glee. "You _told_ everyone?" he accused.

"I'm insulted you would think such a thing, _cousin_. I simply mentioned your current predicament to Arisawa."

"And then I told everyone else," Tatsuki grinned. "Considering how some things stood, I thought it best," she continued, not so amused. Pointedly she looked at Orihime who was pretending to read her notes.

Ichigo studied the healer for a moment and then sighed. "Yeah, thanks." Since Orihime's confession before he went to fight Yhwach, she had been much more open about her feelings although she had never pressed him to return them. He had tried to let her down easy but either he was really bad at rejecting people or she hadn't understood what he meant. He supposed that could have been the same thing. "Inoue, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, Kurosaki-kun! I was just trying to get in some more studying before class started. Those exams are coming fast and we won't know what hit us if we're not on our guard!"

Feeling that there was a double message there, he could only smile thinly and agree. Moving to his seat, he wasn't surprised when Rukia kicked him in the leg when he sat down. "Ow! What the…"

"Baka, I don't recall giving you permission to tell people."

"It kind of slipped out when I was talking to Uryuu yesterday. I didn't think he of all people would bandy it about." A piece of paper flew onto his desk in the shape of a plane and he looked up to see the archer give him a nod before leaving. Unfolding the message, he cringed when he realized it was Byakuya's note.

"Ichigo, is that Nii-sama's letter?"

"Uh…"

"Why did Ishida have it?"

"Because I let him read it and forgot to take it back…?" Chilly air began to frost over the windows and several students started to complain. "Oi, midget, watch what you're doing!" he hissed.

Startled, Rukia apologized to the friends that knew she was responsible and pretended to commiserate with the others. "I had hoped to keep this between you and me, Ichigo."

"Yeah, right. If you wanted that, you shouldn't have told Dad what was going on. He's probably told Urahara and Yoruichi-san already who will then have passed it along to Kyoraku-san. He'll have told Ise-san just to get back into her good graces for whatever idiotic thing he's just done and then she will mention it to that women's group whereby Rangiku-san will have devised a way to exploit it for their own gain."

"You have absolutely no faith. Your father saw that I was troubled and offered me an ear. He was a noble, so he knows of our ways."

"How much do you want to bet? Call them up during lunch and find out. This will be spread all over that rag you guys call a newspaper by the end of the day."

"I don't think the printing press has been fixed yet," Rukia mused.

"If it wasn't yesterday, it will be today." Ichigo dared her with his eyes and she huffed.

"Fine, if it'll make you shut up."

"I will certainly take a small amount of satisfaction in being proven right." Ichigo turned forward when their teacher came in and began concentrating.

At least then his friends wouldn't be the only ones laughing.

* * *

Rukia didn't get a chance to call around to see if Ichigo was right. When lunchtime rolled around they were both surrounded by their friends to find out the details. The lieutenant had no idea why they would want to rehash something that they'd already been told about in detail but she swallowed her instinctive reaction and smiled at everyone like she didn't want to make ice sculptures out of them. "Really, I can't say more," she demurred for those that still didn't know that she was a Shinigami. There were a number of humans that hadn't developed any sort of spiritual sense even though they'd been classmates of her friends for the entirety of their high school life and she was thankful. It was bad enough that she still felt Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki's powers were on the rise. Even with the majority of his powers sealed and muffled by his human body, he was still influencing people.

"It must be very difficult to be in such a traditional family," a girl whose name escaped her said.

"It can be challenging," she allowed. "I am deeply grateful to Nii-sama, though, and try my best to uphold our family name."

"That's enough, you lot. Let Kuchiki eat already." Tatsuki shooed the interlopers away, plopping down in a vacant chair. She studied Rukia like a bug under a microscope as the older girl ate, wondering just what she should say.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me, Arisawa-san?"

"Are you really serious about Ichigo? I mean, I know you two have been pretty tangled up since you met but I don't want him to get hurt."

"Ichigo and I have had a complicated relationship. There's never been enough time to see just how it could develop or not develop. I think this could be the opportunity we need."

"What about Orihime?" As amusing as the situation was, she didn't want her best friend to suffer.

Rukia didn't pretend to not know what she was talking about. The flower spirit wielder had told her of the confession. Ichigo had admitted that he didn't want to hurt Orihime. Despite his Hollow, Ichigo was not a cruel person. "Has he not told her of his own feelings on the matter? If not, I will have to correct him."

"The only thing she's told me is that they talked. This morning when I told her about this she became very quiet. Perhaps he failed miserably in expressing himself." Tatsuki thought about what she'd just said for a moment and gave a rueful chuckle. "Yeah, I can see that happening. He's never been real good at doing that since his mother died. Alright, before I can enjoy this whole "Twelve Days" thing that he's bound to make a mess of, I'll go see exactly what Orihime understands. You go make sure the idiot actually let her down easy. If he's serious about you, Orihime needs to feel like there isn't any reason to wait for him. Personally, I've been thinking she'd do better with Ishida."

"He always did seem sweet on her," Rukia mused.

"If you two are _done_ , I'd like my seat back." The girls looked up at the towering daiko, neither surprised that he was red in the face. Obviously he'd been standing there while they talked about him. "And just so you both know, I did turn Inoue down."

"Well then, since that's settled, I'll go back to watching you make a fool of yourself." Tatsuki gave him his seat back, giving a nod of farewell to Rukia.

Ichigo stared after his childhood friend for a moment before turning back to his Shinigami. "Why does everyone assume I'm going to screw up?"

"Ichigo, aside from your sisters and your mother, have you ever bought a gift for a girl before?"

"Er… well, there were a couple of times we had to do a 'Secret Santa' thing when I was younger for our classmates. I got Tatsuki once and another girl the second time. Tatsuki was easy and Yuzu helped me with the other one…"

Rukia leaned back in her chair and wiped her mouth delicately. "So in other words, you've never chosen something yourself."

"Not really."

"I now see why our friends are so amused."

"Hey!" He couldn't help the smirk that curved his mouth. "We'll see who's laughing when you open my presents. Speaking of which, you're going to have to go home by yourself today. I have to go work for Ikumi-san."

"I think I can manage," Rukia replied dryly. She hadn't been really surprised to learn that he'd worked for a single mother. Even with all his slacking, he'd wanted to help someone. "I wasn't aware today was one of your days."

"It wasn't but she called me a minute ago and asked for my help."

"Does she know what's going on?"

"Thankfully, she is blissfully unaware of everything." His words said one thing but his eyes told another story. With his luck, his father had called his boss and spilled the beans to her too.

"You think your dad called her."

"I've learned to trust my gut."

"Blast."

* * *

They were walking to the gate when Ikumi pulled up. Opening the side door of her van, she poked her head out and yelled to her part timer. "Yo, Kurosaki! Grab your girlfriend and get in! We've got stuff to do!" Ikumi grabbed his collar and hauled him inside; yanking Rukia along before she could react. After, she sped off towards the office, ignoring the protests coming from the back of her van.

"Ichigo, I think she knows."

"You don't say."

Forced to sit on the couch in the odd jobs office, Rukia made a study of the tea she'd been given, not sure how to react in such a situation. Ichigo had said his boss had no knowledge of the other world, so it was unlikely that she had ever heard of Rukia herself. Ichigo and their friends tended to keep quiet about the people they knew in the Soul Society. "Excuse me, Miss…"

"Since you're with this brat, might as well call me Ikumi. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other a lot."

"Ikumi-san. I don't understand why you brought me here. I am aware that Ichigo has a job and am quite content to walk home myself."

"Sure, but I wouldn't be able to get to know you if I let you do that." The owner of the shop sat down in the nearby chair and faced Rukia head on. "I've only known Ichigo for a little while but he never mentioned having a girlfriend."

"It's a recent development," Rukia answered. They weren't dating as yet but to explain what was going on would take far too long.

"So his dad said when I talked to him today. So I thought you and I could get to know each other while he does the work I have planned for him. When he gets back, I'll drive you both home."

Panic bloomed inside of her. How could she possibly tell this woman anything but lies? The mother of one would want to know how they'd met. She'd want all the details about how they became a couple and what had occurred to get Ichigo to work up the guts to ask her out. There was no way that she could admit that it had been her brother who set things in motion.

"Oi, midget, just be yourself."

"Myself?" she questioned. Was he serious?

"Yeah, you know, bossy, stubborn…" Ichigo grinned, seeing her eyes narrow in warning. He was going to get it when they were home. "I think I've got everyone, Ikumi-san. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I would help but with Kaoru being sick…"

"Nah, forget it. You just take care of the kid. If it gets really bad, Rukia knows some stuff from living at the clinic so she'll help." Ichigo gave Rukia a significant look and bid them goodbye.

"Your son is sick?" Rukia questioned, praying the now worried mother would forget that Ichigo had said she lived with him.

"Yes, the doctor says it's just a bad cold and had me pick up medicine. It's the only reason I even left him today and why I was there to take you two into custody. I'll try the medicine but if it doesn't work, that doctor and I are going to have words." Ikumi stood and began shifting into her mother mode. "Are you going to be okay for a couple of minutes while I check on him?"

"I will be fine," the lieutenant answered.

"Good, then you and I can talk about the fact that you live with Kurosaki." Rukia blanched and swore silently as the other woman left. She could just imagine the hilarity this situation would cause if others knew about it. Maybe it was a good thing Ishida and Arisawa weren't here to witness the coming discussion.

Everyone they knew would surely know about it by the end of the day otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4: Three Pesky Relatives

_A/N: Thank you to **hollownature** , **anon** , **GW** , and **NieveDrop** for their reviews. And thank you to anyone who put this or its author on their lists. It feels good to be back at it._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Three Pesky Relatives_

By the time Ichigo returned from all the odd jobs, Ikumi had Rukia relaxed and talking. Taking one look at the two women, he instantly regretted leaving Rukia alone with his boss. "So…" he started, not knowing quite what to say.

"Welcome back, Ichigo, how did everything go?" Rukia smiled meaningfully at him, her eyes telling him everything he didn't want to know.

"Fine…"

"Good. I'll make sure to have a list waiting for you when you get out of school tomorrow," Ikumi said, her own smile far from innocent. "Kuchiki-san here tells me that you have a large list for Christmas and that's going to cost you a pretty yen. So I'll be generous and give you extra shifts. Just don't go skipping on me like earlier this year."

"Thanks…"

"Ichigo, you're sounding quite unlike yourself."

"Dad told Ikumi-san everything, didn't he?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he did. I also got a call from Rangiku-san, so you were right about that too. And then somehow, I got a call from Kukaku-san."

"Great… Well, no use worrying about it. They'll just do whatever they want, regardless of what we say. We better head home, though, Rukia, it's almost dinner time and I need to study."

"Sure." Standing and bowing to Ikumi, Rukia collected her school bag. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ikumi-san. I will try to ensure Ichigo doesn't slack off again."

The Shinigami duo walked home in silence, each lost in their thoughts. Despite trying to keep things low key, the whole gift giving project was turning into a Soul Society wide spectacle. There wasn't a chance that they could keep things quiet and if they tried to hide, someone would just drag them out of whatever hole they managed to find. Isshin met them with delight at the door, not even bothering to attack his son. On any other given day that might have relieved Ichigo, but after learning that the ex-captain had blabbed to everyone he could think of to tell, it just made him suspicious.

"Okay, what stupid thing did you do?"

"My insolent son, how you hurt me! I did nothing but convey to a few people what was going on so they wouldn't bug you."

"Uh-huh. Ikumi-san gave me more shifts so that I could earn enough to buy whatever I needed for the midget and somehow Rangiku-san knows about the whole thing? And why did you tell Kukaku-san?"

"Because she's the head of the Shiba clan, of course. As the head of the branch family, it is my job to report what's happening with my children to her."

"Right, like you were keeping her up-to-date about us all those years you hid."

"Well, she _was_ quite miffed at that but now that everything is out in the open, my dear niece insisted!" Isshin made a wild gesture, his theatrics trying to earn him sympathy. His children, by dint of long experience, ignored him.

Ichigo, knowing how Kukaku "insisted," could only imagine what she'd done to his old man. It would have been nothing less than the coot deserved but he really wished she didn't know what was going on between him and Rukia just yet. "Serves you right for lying to her all these years. I bet she beat you good, didn't she?"

"I did," a new voice interrupted and the daiko froze in abject terror.

"Say, Rukia, if I turn around I'm not going to see my cousin, am I?"

"You'll see both of them," Rukia said, sympathy clear in her voice. "Hello, Kukaku-san, Ganju-san," she greeted politely. They hadn't had any direct dealings for a while but the Shibas were related to Ichigo so she supposed she'd have to get used to seeing them more often.

"Kuchiki. Told your brother I was going to check on things down here. Found out this Christmas holiday hadn't even arrived yet so I told Uncle we'd be sticking around."

"I see. How is Nii-sama?"

Kukaku grinned and leaned against the wall. "He's become such a stick in the mud. Kid was always uptight but he's really taking this whole 'rigid noble' thing to the extreme."

"Oh, so he's like usual. Good to know." Ichigo attempted to move passed his dad and cousin, but only succeeded in getting someone's arm wrapped around his throat.

"Not even going to greet your dear cousin?" Ganju asked, dragging the younger man into the living room.

"How's this for a greeting?" Ichigo asked, throwing him off him like he did his dad. The younger Shiba rolled across the floor, only stopping when he hit the couch.

"Onii-chan, Ganju-niisan, please don't start fighting. Dinner's ready. Rukia-neechan, can you get the water pitcher out of the fridge?" Yuzu was busy putting dishes of food on the table while Karin ladled out rice. The others trailed back into the room, content for the moment.

"You know, Ichi-nii, when you mentioned this morning about getting extra presents for Rukia-nee, I didn't think it was going to be such a big deal," Karin commented once everyone had begun to eat.

"It wasn't supposed to be."

"Nonsense. This is between two noble houses. Did you think that this wouldn't stir up a bunch of crap?" Kukaku asked. "Ichigo's achievements during both wars have caused the new Central Forty-Six to offer to reinstate our noble status with the vote of the other Four Great Houses. I don't think that we'll be the Fifth House again but we'll be up there. Don't yet know if I want to accept, but it's something to think about."

"Kukaku-san, forgive me for asking, but what caused your house to fall?"

"A bunch of little things. Kaien dying from being possessed by a Hollow and Uncle leaving the Gotei were just what did us in completely. According to the other houses, we were never what nobles should be anyway. It took a major political move to knock us out but somehow I can't think it was all the nobles' doing."

"Aizen?"

"Thought has occurred to me," the eldest Shiba admitted.

"I can see how he would have attacked you. With Kaien-dono and Isshin-san gone, your clan was the perfect target. Think about it. You're independent, strong willed, and you don't take crap. Aizen would have known that you'd figure that something was up. With Yoruichi-san gone, the only one in a situation to dig into things would have been you. It wouldn't have surprised me if Kaien-dono's death was a set up."

"Things are so obvious, looking back," Isshin mused. "Well, no more moping, children. It's a festive time of year, and I order you to all have fun." Everyone agreed, the warriors more than ready to throw away morose thoughts. "And since most of you forgot about Daddy's birthday, I demand we make a big splash."

"Your birthday?" Rukia asked. She hadn't known his birthday was this time of year.

"Yeah, he turned another year older on the tenth," Ichigo told her. "Don't know why he makes such a big deal about it. You'd think after a few hundred years he'd want to stop counting."

Yuzu, sensing that a fight was going to break out, although she wasn't sure which of her male relatives was going to get hurt, jumped into the fray to try to turn their attention to Christmas. "Does that mean we can get a big tree and decorate the clinic, and everything, Daddy?"

"Why, yes, my dearest daughter! Let's go all out!"

Karin looked on with disinterest, Ichigo with dread and the residents of the Soul Society with incomprehension. "This is going to turn into a mess," the elder twin commented.

"It usually does."

"Uncle, perhaps you would be so good as to explain about this holiday. I have heard of it before but I never did get a straight answer out of Byakuya." Kukaku was regaled with a tale of tradition and culture from the West and had to admit that any excuse to party was fine with her.

"Oh, you must go shopping with me tomorrow, Kukaku-neesan. I still have to do my shopping for everyone and I haven't had time until now. You can help me get more decorations and we can have Ganju-niisan come along to carry a tree back. Karin-chan, can you and Rukia-neesan clear the usual spot after you get home from school?"

"Sure," they answered, one more reluctant than the other.

"And Onii-chan…"

"Sorry, Yuzu, I have to work after school, but I'll help when I get back." He also had some shopping to do but he didn't say so. There were still a few people on his list that he hadn't gotten anything for and Rukia's extra gifts were still giving him doubts. Days one and two were taken care of and he believed he'd gotten an idea about number three but he had to ask permission when he visited one of his odd jobs tomorrow. He had a wild thought for day five but that still left four and days six through twelve.

"Oh, okay. Can you put in an order for chicken while you're out and about?"

"Now that I can do." Ichigo didn't even bother asking how much. With Ganju present it was a foregone conclusion that he'd need the largest order possible. "You want all the sides too?"

"Yes. Oh, and I'll need to buy ingredients or the Christmas cake…" Yuzu began muttering to herself, earning smiles from her family.

"We've lost her, haven't we?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, yeah. She's in Christmas mode now." Karin chuckled, finishing the last bit of her rice. "So, who has dish duty tonight? Hmm, that'd be Ichi-nii since he skipped out last night, wouldn't it? Well, I guess I'll go do homework. Feel free to watch TV or play a game, Kukaku-nee."

En mass, the others left everything to Ichigo, Rukia giving her daiko a smile as she retreated to his room to work on what they'd been given that night. He stared after them in resignation but without protest before digging in to the mess. Noticing how light the load was, she browsed through the answers Ichigo had already figured out before checking in with her squad just to reassure herself that no emergency had happened. She was exasperatingly told everything was fine and that she was to enjoy the rest of her holiday without worrying about them.

Chuckling, she hung up and contemplated her own Christmas list. Her brother and Renji had been checked off weeks ago, knowing ahead of time that she would be in this dimension during the holiday. While they didn't think too much of a holiday not many Shinigami paid attention to, they had accepted the gifts with grace and had promised not to open them until the twenty-fifth. The other people on her list were left with giant question marks instead of checks.

"Yo!" Ganju interrupted, shaking her out of her confusion. "Uncle said I could bunk in here tonight. Do you usually sleep here too?" He was carrying a futon, a blanket and a pillow against one shoulder.

"I used to," she said. "We usually spend the evening in here doing homework together before I go sleep in the girls' room."

"Does your brother know about you staying here?"

"Here in the house or when I used to sleep here in this room?"

"In the room."

"Ichigo's alive, isn't he?" Her answer made him laugh, the loud guffaws echoing in the silence.

"Oh, then I guess I should tell you that Uncle gave Nee-san your bed in the girls' room and told you to make your bed either in Ichigo's closet or his bed, whichever you prefer." Ganju didn't pay any attention to her sputtering, merely set about spreading out his bedding.

"One of these days…" she muttered. All thoughts of gifts put aside, she went to clear the closet of any debris or dust. Thankfully Yuzu seemed always prepared for her to take up residence and had kept the extra bedding clean.

"Well, guess I'll take a bath and turn in." The youngest Shiba left the room, leaving Rukia to stare after him in consternation.

"I really didn't need to know that."

"Need to know what?" Ichigo walked in, almost tripping over the bedding. "What the…"

"Ganju's bunking on the floor and I've been relegated to the closet. Or your bed, whichever takes my fancy." Rukia finished making the closet a second bed, dropping an old school book on his desk.

"My relatives are going to drive me insane."

"Don't worry, if you ever get that bad, I'll put you out of you misery."

"Thank you," he deadpanned.

"You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5: Four Nosy Shinigami

_A/N: I need to thank Assault Godzilla, KitElizaKing, Haru000, and MugetsuIchigo for their reviews. Also, many thanks to those that added this story or me to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Four Nosy Shinigami_

Rangiku sat across from Byakuya Kuchiki and sipped at the tea he had generously offered her. The captain might be stoic and aloof but she knew that he had a side of him that he rarely showed. He had loved his wife with a passion almost unheard of in noble circles and he adored his sister to the point of ridiculousness. "Proceed, Lieutenant," the clan leader ordered, signing another document and putting it aside without looking at her.

"Word has made the rounds about your 'challenge,' Captain. I'm just wondering if you would mind giving a statement so that we have all the relevant facts. A lot of the new recruits and unseated officers revere Ichigo and your sister and would be most interested in knowing what is going on between them."

Grey eyes shot up at that statement and the tenth adjunct was almost tempted to squirm. "At this time there is _nothing_ between them. I have given Ichigo Kurosaki an invitation to join in this challenge as he is related to the Shibas. As they are set to become nobility again, it would be poor manners to do otherwise."

"I see," the blonde responded and made a note in her pad. "You do know that some nobles are saying that your requirements are rather unusual."

"I am aware. However, my sister is not a normal noblewoman. Her worth is far above that of the average aristocrat. If the nobles wishing to court her find it too difficult to meet our requirements, then they have no business asking for her hand."

"She is special," Rangiku agreed. She smiled, knowing that his words and his feelings were not matching up. "Okay, off the record, how did this thing really come about?" The busty lieutenant put her notes away and slid forward in her seat.

Byakuya gave her a bland look and mentally sighed. He'd known this woman for several decades and knew she was not one to let something go when it caught her interest. "You have been talking to someone who has loose lips."

"Eh, well, Shunsui _might_ have mentioned something."

As loathe as he was to admit to anything that wasn't entirely on the up and up, Byakuya had to admit that having this woman on his side might be useful. She knew Isshin Kurosaki and had spent far more time with Ichigo than he had. "My sister's position in the clan has changed. The elders wish to form closer ties with other families and I wish to make sure she is not used as a tool."

Rangiku sat back and picked up the tea cup. "I thought it might be something like that. By devising a way to really test these young bloods, you're ensuring only the one who knows her best stands a chance. Your sister has changed greatly in the time that she's been a Shinigami. I did not know her until she became entangled in the Aizen business but I do remember Kaien talking about her. He was quite angry at you for the way you treated her."

"Shiba did like to stick his nose where it didn't belong."

"He wasn't the only one. So, as her adoring brother, how easy are you going to make this for Ichigo? I'll have you know, he has a lot of support from the SWA."

"He will have to meet the criteria just as the others." Byakuya's answer was no answer at all and they both knew it. "If you have what you came for, you may leave. I have much to accomplish before the day is out."

Rangiku rose, knowing his patience with her was at an end. "Very well, I'll go. Tell Renji I said hello." The lieutenant left, closing the office door behind her softly.

Three other Shinigami were waiting for her when she returned to her own office, thankfully, none of them an icy captain who would have frozen her to her seat because of her dereliction. "So, what did he say?"

"Really nothing more than we already knew. I do have a feeling that we're going to have to help Ichigo, though. We need a spy in the noble ranks. Someone who can tell us what the other men are getting Kuchiki."

"That's difficult," Momo murmured. "Kira-kun's too low socially to know any of the suitors and the soutaicho isn't being helpful in the least. The Shihoins have submitted a candidate so we can't ask Yoruichi-san or Soi-Fon-taicho for help either."

"My family isn't likely to know any of them, so I'm afraid the Ise clan is out as well," Nanao added.

"There's got to be someone we can ask," Kiyone uttered.

"Rurichiyo Kasumiōji," a new voice put in. "She'll probably do it gladly as a way to pay Kurosaki back for what he did for her," the newcomer continued.

"Do you think so?" Momo asked without thinking.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise."

"I will send a message to her immediately," Nanao said, not bothering to mention who the interloper was. The decrease in room temperature should be giving the others the answer.

"Now that that's settled, would you all mind going back to what you're _supposed_ to be doing?" Toshiro grated out angrily. Except for Nanao, the women let out startled yelps as it finally registered who had joined them.

"Captain, you didn't knock," Rangiku admonished.

"This is my office."

"But I could have been changing."

"Wouldn't be the first time," the white haired leader muttered and sat down in his chair. Having Rangiku as a lieutenant since he was young had prepared him for pretty much any eventuality.

"What if _I'd_ been changing, Shiro-chan?" Momo asked, one hand on her hip. The women watched the instant kill. Toushiro's face went as red as Renji's hair. He stuttered for several seconds before huffing and allowing his reiatsu to do the talking for him. The older women chuckled, leading a now confused Momo out the door. Rangiku stayed behind, her grin telling him all he didn't want to know.

"You've really got to get over your embarrassment, Captain. Any day now you'll have a growth spurt and then you'll be a fine young man."

"I hate my adult self. I hope I never have to use my bankai again."

"Well, Mayuri's medicine did take some time off our lives but I have a feeling that's a good thing for you. You've been stuck in a child's body far too long in my opinion. At least you know that you'll eventually be taller than Hinamori-chan."

Toushiro opened his mouth to scold her but closed it again when he thought about her words. "That's the only good thing about it."

"Sadly, it appears we still have the awkward adolescent years to muddle through. The last time I talked to Captain Shiba, he warned me that it would be a nightmare."

"Matsumoto," her superior warned.

"I did so hope that the years taken from you were those so that we could skip all the drama."

"Matsumoto…" he tried again.

"Today was a prime example. Blushing at the mere mention of a girl changing her clothes."

" _Matsumoto_!" This time he had the satisfaction of seeing her jump. She tossed him another grin and took her seat, actually pulling a piece of paper towards her.

Going back to his reports, Toushiro put the whole thing out of his mind. He'd helped the women with their little mission in hopes that it would prevent a major incident. They were bound to make things more difficult than they needed to be if they tried to spy on a bunch of nobles themselves. Actually, he'd been a little surprised that they'd been so short of ideas about who to ask for help. Their network around the Gotei was like a spider web. Someone knew someone who knew someone _else_ that got them what they needed.

Pulling a sheet of paper from his desk drawer, Toushiro slid his finger down the names on it until he found Ichigo's. Although he didn't talk to the daiko very much, he did know how to contact him if necessary. He'd just wait until his lazy adjunct was out drinking or fooling around before calling the teen and warning him that he had four nosy Shinigami who were going to try to help him win the contest.

It was the least he could do.

* * *

Ichigo closed his phone, staring at it somewhat strangely before shrugging and tucking it away. He hadn't known his new phone was inter-dimensional but his dad had picked it up for him and he had probably had Urahara fiddle with it. The plus side about that was that he could contact Rukia or any other member of the Gotei who had such a device if need be. The downside was that the warranty was no good.

Continuing on to his next assignment, the daiko pondered what the Squad Ten captain had told him. He knew he should be worried that a bunch of the SWA women thought he needed a little inside information but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel that his relationship with Rukia was not going to be looked down on by anyone, regardless of where they stood socially. Ichigo had been afraid that because of his daiko status that there'd be some impediment to being with her while he was still alive.

Upon arriving to his least favorite odd job, Ichigo knocked and wasn't surprised when the owner opened the door without greeting him. The woman was always late going to work and she kind of reminded him of Rangiku. "There you are, Kurosaki-kun. I'm so glad you could come. They like you so much better than the other people from your shop."

"Sure." Taking off his shoes and placing his bag on the lone empty chair, Ichigo shrugged off his jacket and began rolling up his sleeves. "Say, Miss…"

"Eri-san, I told you to call me Eri-san, Kurosaki-kun. What is it?"

"Eri-san, would you mind if I brought a friend over so that she can see your rabbits? She loves them but can't have any pets where she's living right now. It's not much but I know she'd love to play with them while I cleaned out their cages." One rabbit had turned into three and while they might like _him_ , he still had an aversion to the creatures. Rukia on the other hand would be ecstatic to cuddle them.

"Of course not. Just warn her that they might make a mess of her clothes if she's not careful."

 _Day three taken care of_ , he thought. "Thank you." He bowed to show his appreciation and received a small smile in return.

"You're welcome. Always glad to help a young man win his girl's affections. Well, I'm off." She laughed lightly and blew her rabbits a kiss goodbye before hurrying out the door.

"She's so like Rangiku-san it's scary." He'd even found a healthy supply of sake one day when he was searching for more cleaning supplies. "Alright, rodents, let's get this over with." The three small rabbits merely hopped toward him and wiggled their button noses at him in curiosity. "Yeah, she's going to love you three."

This contest was as good as his.

* * *

When he returned home, he found that most of the decorating had been done already. The outside of the clinic had a set of lights strung all around the entrance, a fake wreath planted next to the doors with holiday greeting attached. More lights trimmed the eaves, not a single spot missed. The only time he remembered something like that was when his mother was still alive and even then it hadn't been this extreme. Inside was even more festive, the as yet undecorated tree tilted to one side. His younger sister hummed happily as she made dinner, every once in a while pointing to a spot that hadn't been covered enough. Ganju was busy trying to straighten the tree, Kukaku across the room yelling at him when he went too far in one direction.

"Did an interior design shop go out of business?" he asked, amazed at what had happened in the short hours he was gone.

"Many hands make light work," Rukia informed him. She was busy untangling lights with Karin. They currently had an entire string spread out across the top of the couch while another was currently keeping Isshin tied up.

"No kidding. It usually takes forever to do this ourselves. Good thinking by the way," he complimented, pointing at his dad.

"Uncle became too rambunctious. It was either the lights or kido. He chose the less lethal option." Kukaku smirked and took a sip of the sake she was enjoying.

"The kido would have made a mess," Yuzu informed her brother. "Oh, did you get the order in?"

"Yeah, I got a lot because I want to invite Chad, Uryuu, and Inoue over. I know Uryuu is going to spend Christmas Day alone because his dad has to work at the hospital and the other two don't have any family. Inoue usually spends it with Tatsuki but she has to go to her cousin's house."

"I already did," Rukia cut in, smiling a bit. "It makes little sense for them to be alone on a holiday geared for family when they have us. There was quite a bit of grumbling and hesitation but I finally convinced all three."

"It's scary how you can read my mind sometimes," Ichigo said. There was a smile in his voice though.

"I'm surprise she hasn't run away screaming sometimes," Karin put in. "She should probably be afraid of what goes on in that dirty mind of yours."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Onii-chan, Rukia-neechan. I'll make sure to make a really big cake then. Maybe we should have them spend the night Christmas Eve. That way we could all unwrap our gifts in the morning together."

"It would save hauling these to school," Ichigo murmured. Some of the presents that he'd managed to buy were for their friends.

"We can try, Yuzu-chan but I had enough trouble just getting them to agree to come during the day."

"Eh, just tell Uryuu Yuzu wants him to come. That should be enough to get him to agree. We'll set up sleeping bags here near the tree and everyone will be fine."

"You can't make Inoue-san sleep with a bunch of boys!" Yuzu scolded. "No, we'll have her stay in our room, Kukaku-neesan will use your bed and Rukia-neesan will unfortunately have to stick with the closet but you four boys will camp out here."

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest but closed it again when he saw all the females glare at him to differing degrees. "Sure." Leaving the room to put his things away, he wasn't all that surprised when Rukia joined him.

"Ichigo, I thought you should know that I got a message from Kiyone."

"Who?" The name didn't ring a bell.

"My third seat. She and a few others wish to help you win the contest so they've enlisted the help of a noble you know to get the inside track on what the others are bringing me."

"So Toushiro said."

"He warned you, good. It was his suggestion that they ask Lady Kasumiōji for help."

"Yeah. I don't think they should worry too much. I've already got a plan of action."

"Plans tend to go out the window when Shinigami are involved," Rukia said ruefully.

A large crash downstairs made him shudder. "Yeah, they're pretty much shot around here too," he added when a hole was blown through the side of the building. Evidently Kukaku had disciplined her brother for knocking the tree over.

"Let's go save Ganju." It was more like saving the rest of the house.

"Do we have to?"

"He's family."

"Che."


	6. Chapter 6: Five Golden Rings

_A/N: I need to thank a few people for reviews:_ _ **NieveDrop**_ _,_ _ **Assault Godzilla**_ _, and_ _ **anon**_ _. And thank you for those who add this or its author to their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Five Golden Rings_

Christmas Eve found Ichigo whispering heatedly into his phone, the inter-dimensional conversation dragging on far long than it should have. "Rurichiyo, I've already settled on what I want to give her for day five. Ise-san said you could help."

"But this paltry bauble…"

"She doesn't like all that splashy garbage. What's she supposed to do with a giant necklace? No, something like what I sent you is fine. Make sure each of the five rings is different. I know I can trust you to make sure that it's unique. I don't want anyone else getting a copy."

"Of course. Our jewelers pride themselves in their exclusivity. Don't worry about the bill. I'll send it directly to your accountant."

"My accountant?"

"Yes, that blonde woman from your squad."

Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair. Ishida sat next to him as they ate, his lips twitching with the desire to laugh. "That's not my accountant. Technically that's my superior officer. She's in charge of everyone's pay. Apparently Ukitake-san set a bank account up for me and she's in charge of putting all my pay from the last two plus years into it. She's pretty good at managing it if the amount was anything to go by."

"Oh, yes, you must have done rather well. Not many Shinigami can afford a Kasumiōji original." The young woman laughed, delighted that she could be of assistance to someone she considered a friend. "I will deliver it to the Thirteenth Division barracks myself."

"Thank you. I have to go now but you and Shu have a good Christmas."

"You and Lady Rukia as well." Ichigo closed the phone and peeked around the room to make sure none of the girls had overheard the conversation.

"So…" his cousin began. "I take it all is well on the gift giving front."

"You'd be surprised how helpful the women of the SWA are actually being. I was sure they were going to mess things up."

Ishida sipped from his water bottle and contemplated whether or not he should voice his opinion. "They have good intentions this time around, not just selfish ones. I'm sure that they're going to make the most of this to raise funds but for now, you have a lot of ingenuity behind you should you need it."

"Yeah, so what time are you and Inoue coming by?"

"Likely not until around eight thirty. I have made plans for dinner and do not want to rush."

"I'll let Yuzu know." As he'd suspected, he'd had to tell Ishida that it was the sandy blonde's desire that he come before the student council president had agreed. What he hadn't counted on was his cousin having a one on one dinner with Inoue. The Quincy was keeping his plans close to his chest and Ichigo had only found out because he'd heard it from Rukia who'd been told by Inoue.

"Do that. Your house is going to be overrun because of this," Ishida said.

"Kukaku-san already blew a hole in the wall, and Dad regularly breaks windows. I've had Shinigami break into my room via the ceiling light so there isn't much that house hasn't seen."

"We aren't expecting any aside from Kuchiki-san, are we?"

"Don't jinx us," the daiko groaned. "No, I'm not expecting any more Shinigami."

"Then I will see you later." Ishida left his cousin to his lunch, tempted to forgo the whole thing. He had been looking forward to a quiet night alone but it was not to be.

He passed Rukia on the way back to his classroom and he greeted her briefly before continuing on his way. She returned the gesture as she passed, likely on the hunt for Ichigo. The lieutenant had been trying to get hints about the gifts she was getting but so far her to-be-suitor had been holding strong and not telling her anything. That would only last as long as it took her to remember that she could freeze him solid.

"Ishida-kun!"

The Quincy snapped his head around, the person calling his name garnering all of his attention. "Inoue-san, is something the matter?" he asked, about to open the door to his classroom.

"Um, Ishida-kun, I just wanted to check about tonight. What time did you want to leave?"

"You're off from work tonight, correct?"

"Yes."

"Is six okay?"

"Of course!" Orihime smiled at him and turned back to Tatsuki where she was waiting. "He said six, Tatsuki-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go, Hime. Later, Ishida." The martial artist waved at the student council president and directed her friend back into their class.

Clearing his throat, Ishida went back to his studies, his eyes brighter than normal. Christmas Eve was often thought to be for couples so he'd had difficulty getting Orihime to accept his invitation. He'd owed Rukia one for telling their friend that it sounded like a good idea. That way she could see all the lights from the displays with one of their friends instead of by herself. Knowing their friend as they did, it was something that she would do. Orihime had blushed and admitted that had been her plan.

So now, instead of dinner with a friend and a quiet night alone, it was dinner with a friend and then all night with relatives he hadn't known he'd had until eight months ago. On top of that he had been conned into spending Christmas _Day_ at the Kurosakis' as well. When he'd told Rukia he'd owed her, she'd wasted no time in collecting. Knowing he was going to wish he'd spent the entirety of the next thirty-six hours unconscious, Ishida was determined to enjoy his nice, calm dinner.

"Ishida-kun, if you would please direct your attention to the board," his teacher interrupted.

"Gladly," he said out loud unintentionally. Better to focus on academics than the oncoming craziness.

Maybe he'd remain sane that way.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as the day ended and walked home with Rukia as the sun set. Twinkling lights began to come on little by little, earning an appreciative murmur from his partner. "Ichigo, do you mind if we stop at the silver smith on the way back?"

"Silver smith?" he questioned.

"Yes, that small store near Orihime's bakery."

"Oh, that new jewelry store. No, not at all. Did you forget someone?"

"Something like that," she answered, a small smile tilting her lips. Her step was light as she continued on.

He followed her, content to let her go ahead of him. When they got to the store, she had him wait, asking him to get flowers for dinner the next day. Ichigo let her go on her little mission without complaint, stopping at the florist to pick up a bouquet that would please his sister. Rukia was waiting for him when he got out, no gift or store bag in sight. "You ready?"

"Yes," she said and led the way home. "That's an awful big bunch."

"There was a sale." He didn't elaborate, merely kept walking as if he wasn't carrying a giant bouquet of mostly pastel flowers. Ichigo had gone in for a small spread that Yuzu could put on the table. The florist had seen an opportunity to get rid of some less popular blooms and had practically given them away. This way, not only could he give Yuzu something pretty to decorate with, he could make an offering to Hisana's memorial. On the rare occasions he'd been at the Kuchiki manor, he'd never had the chance to pay his respects to the deceased woman. She was important to Rukia so at least he could greet the woman politely. It might give Byakuya one less reason to hate him.

"Ichigo, we're home," she called and he belatedly realized he'd started to walk passed his own house. She laughed at him as he backtracked, opening the door for him so that he didn't have to juggle the flowers and his bag. "Tadaima!"

"Just in time!" Yuzu called back. She poked her head around the corner, her eyes widening when she saw the flowers. "Onii-chan, what is that? Did someone give you flowers for a gift?"

Several voices began laughing in the background, Rukia chuckling along with everyone else. "Nah, they're mostly for you. Save some for me to take with me to the Soul Society for Hisana-san and you can do what you want with the rest."

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" Delighted, the middle school student took the offering and went to find a vase. She puttered while the older children put their things away, Ichigo and Rukia returned to find everyone at the table and the flowers making a pretty spread in the middle.

"Where's Chad?" Karin asked, pouring drinks for everyone.

"He had to work, unfortunately. He'll be here soon. Put something aside for him, would you, Yuzu?"

"Certainly." Yuzu set aside a healthy portion of curry and rice, covering it and sliding it into the still warm oven. She returned to the table to dish out the meal, smiling at everyone when they murmured their appreciation. It made her happy when others enjoyed what she cooked and it was nice when they showed it.

"Ichigo, are you all prepared for the challenge?" Kukaku asked. "I don't want any reason for the other nobles to say the Shibas are lacking."

"I've got it under control. Some of the things I still have to pick up but they're in the Soul Society so I won't be able to do it until I get there."

"Good. We'll be leaving first thing after Christmas so no slacking. The twins should have our clothes ready when we get there."

"Clothes?" he asked, confused.

"What, did you think I've never dressed any other way than like this?" Kukaku, while not in the same outfit as she normally was, certainly was showing more skin than a regular person would this time of year.

"Uh…"

"Don't answer that," Rukia snapped. She knew he'd get pounded for it if he did.

Isshin, not taking the same advice, chuckled like he was remembering a fond memory. "Yes, I do remember when my sweet Ku-chan wore the prettiest kimonos."

"She did?" Ganju asked, never remembering seeing his sister in something so feminine. He'd also never heard her called that nickname either.

"Uncle, I distinctly remember telling you _never_ to call me that ever again." Kukaku summoned a large sphere of spiritual energy and made to fire it at her uncle.

"Now, now, you'll ruin Yuzu-chan's hard work if you hit me." Isshin grinned when she snarled at him and dissipated the energy. "Besides, it'll be a busy night at the clinic and I need to be in perfect health."

"It will?" Rukia asked. She'd never seen more than a couple of people in it in all her time here.

"Yeah, sadly. You'd think it'd be one of the least but no. We'll get drunks and accident victims, maybe a few patients who tried to commit suicide. Last year we had a half a dozen people who had injuries from falling on the ice at the skating rink."

Rukia's violet orbs lit up at the mention of the skating rink. "We need to go back there," she stated.

"We can go tomorrow afternoon, if you want. I have to pick up dinner by five so if you want, we can get there about three and spend an hour or so skating. Are you any better at it?" Ichigo asked. He pretended like he hadn't thought about it before. Red tinted her cheeks as she sheepishly admitted that she wasn't. There had been too much going on in the last couple of years for her to practice. Rukia ignored his self-satisfied look and continued eating her meal.

"That's a wonderful idea, my son! Let's all go skating tomorrow."

"Who invited you, old man?" Ichigo asked.

"What? You mean it wasn't an open invitation? Were you trying to score some alone time with my dearest third daughter?" Guilty as charged, Ichigo settled for knocking his dad's chair over. He would have liked to do more but there were decorations everywhere and he'd likely break something if he actually hit his dad.

"Well, I suppose it's best if you aren't entirely alone with her until the challenge is over," Kukaku mused. "The other families might think you're trying to influence her. Or seduce her. Better for all concerned if you just let your family horn in. If Uncle's there, they'll know nothing suspicious happened."

"Seduce me? Would they be so foolish as to think I would allow such a thing?"

"Eh, well, I never gave these families much credit in the way of brains. My cousin here has a vast world of unknown things to impress you with so already he has an unfair advantage."

Rukia scoffed. "The elders must be desperate if they're allowing suitors with little smarts to participate. I'm glad I found a way to avoid them. Ichigo might appear to be an idiot at times but at least he has some intelligence."

"Thanks, I think."

"Oh, if we're not supposed to let them be alone, I guess we shouldn't let them go to his room anymore by themselves," Yuzu mused.

"Relax, Yuzu. If they haven't done anything by now, I doubt they ever will." Karin smirked at her brother's affronted face and leaned back in her chair. "Probably shouldn't have hung the mistletoe, though. That might give him the push he needs."

Confused, the residents of the Soul Society looked to Ichigo for an answer. "It's a stupid weed that people hang up. According to some old Western tradition, if two people are caught under it they're supposed to kiss. It's strictly voluntary. Why we hang a fake one is beyond me."

"Oh, that was your mother's idea. I used to love catching her under it when she wasn't paying attention." Isshin sighed before rising when the bell to the clinic rung. "Well, my dears. Looks like dinner is over. Best get busy at my job. The rest of you should get ready for our guests." The doctor went quickly to answer, leaving his children, niece and nephew to their own devices.

"I can see him doing that," Rukia mused. "But don't you _dare_ try anything funny, Ichigo."

"I rather like being in one piece, thanks," he returned. Ichigo stood and began clearing the table, intent on helping his sister clean up as much as possible before the others arrived. "Thought about shoving Uryuu under it with Inoue though."

"The Quincy boy and that bubbly girl?" Kukaku asked, rising and hitting her brother on the back of the head so that he'd pitch in. "I didn't know they were courting."

"They're not but he's got a thing for her. Maybe if he kisses her it'll spark something."

"It'll spark a desire to kill you," Rukia warned. They both knew Orihime was still too emotionally involved with Ichigo to think about dating someone else. "Really, could you try not to give your cousin a reason to shoot you?"

"I don't think he actually needs a reason," Ichigo admitted. "I will try my best not to irritate him." All four women made a noise similar to a snort and he shrugged. "I'm going to go get the sleeping bags," he informed and left Karin to reluctantly start washing dishes.

"Hey, I want the futon I was using!" Ganju called.

"We'll toss for it!" Ichigo called back on his way up the stairs. Chad's reiastu arrived before he did and Rukia went to answer the door.

"Finally, someone sane," she greeted, ushering her friend in. "Yuzu saved you some dinner."

"Thanks. That kind of night, huh?"

"Unfortunately."


	7. Chapter 7: Six Grinning Adults

_A/N: A few people to thank for reviews:_ _ **Assault Godzilla**_ _,_ _ **NieveDrop**_ _, and_ _ **Haru000**_ _. And thank you to those that put this or its author on their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Six Grinning Adults_

Isshin snuck down the stairs, a bag of gifts over one shoulder. His children had told him a long time ago that they had outgrown his secret gifts but he couldn't help himself. Scattered about his house this year were family members he hadn't seen in decades as well as children who had no adults in their life to shower them with affection. The closest thing he had to a nephew in this world still had a strained relationship with his father and two of Ichigo's closest friends were orphans (or might as well have been). He doubted they'd gotten very many gifts under the tree since their loved ones had died.

It would be the first time in a long time that there would be no space under the tree. Presents already spilled off the skirt, taking up more space than had been allotted. It had caused some problems when the boys had bedded down for the night but after completely moving one of the couches, everything had worked out. Feeling a chuckle bubble in his throat, Isshin paused and took a breath so that he didn't wake anyone up. They might have fallen to sleep rather easily but because of the trauma of the wars, they woke just as easily.

Coming to the tree, he carefully knelt and opened the bag. Pulling out the small wrapped packages, he set them aside so that he could put them in the stockings above the unlit fireplace. They never used the thing but Masaki had once stated that if the power went out during the winter, they'd be glad of the warmth it could provide. His kids had never been fans of the stockings but that had never stopped them from enjoying what was inside. One by one he tucked the presents in any corner he could find, grinning ear to ear when the pile became precarious. After emptying the sack, Isshin tip toed around his son and placed the small things in the stockings, quietly making his way out of the room and back upstairs, believing that he hadn't disturbed anyone.

A box slid off the pile, a distinctive crash waking the room's occupants. "Kurosaki."

"I heard it. We'll get Inoue to fix it in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan," Ganju interjected. Chad murmured an agreement and they all turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon when Orihime made her way to the bathroom with blurry eyes. It took her a moment to remember that she wasn't at home and her mind was still half asleep when she started to return to the girls' room. She was about to stumble through the door when someone called her name softly. "Hmm?"

"Over here, Inoue-san," Ishida called, his voice coming from the stairwell.

"Ishida-kun, what are you doing up so early?" she asked, creeping down the hallway as fast as she could without making noise.

"One of Yuzu-chan's presents got broke last night when it fell off the pile. Can Shun'o and Ayame fix it before she finds it? Kurosaki thinks it's the porcelain doll she wanted."

"Of course!" Scurrying back to the bedroom, she picked up her pins and called the two spirits' names. "Go help Ishida-kun," she told them. They did as she asked, keeping silent as they left the room. Ready to slide back into bed, a noise from Yuzu's side of the room halted her movements.

"Orihime-san?" the younger girl murmured drowsily.

"Everything's alright. It's not time to get up yet so go back to sleep." Yuzu was already asleep before the words were fully out of the healer's mouth. "Yosh!" A couple more hours of sleep should be just the thing.

Yuzu woke everyone up a half hour later with her panicked shout. The others bolted up right, Orihime's hands going to her flowers. Karin looked around, searching for whatever was wrong. "Yu?"

"I'm late making breakfast!"

"Relax, Yuzu. It's Christmas. Everyone's probably still asleep."

"It _is_ Christmas! I have a special meal planned!" Throwing off the covers, Yuzu grabbed her clothes and threw open her door. Running down the hall, she collided with Isshin as he sprang out of his room. They fell to the floor, creating a thud worthy of shaking the house.

Rukia and Kukaku poked their heads out of Ichigo's room, their gazes no more awake than anyone else's. "Are you okay, Yuzu-chan?" Rukia asked, pulling the girl up. She left Isshin where he lay.

"Yes, I'm just late getting up."

"You shouldn't worry. We can wait an extra half hour for breakfast. It'll give us more time to get dressed. There are a lot of us here and the bathroom isn't big enough for more than a couple of people at a time."

"You're right, I hadn't thought of that. Alright, Rukia-neesan." The younger twin smiled and calmly made her way to the bathroom to dress. "Besides, the guys are probably still sleeping."

"Actually, Ishida-kun was up earlier."

"I'm surprised Ganju isn't snoring loud enough to wake the dead." Kukaku grinned at her choice of words.

"You'd have to still be asleep in order for him to wake you," Karin tossed back. She stretched, a groan drawing her attention. "Hey, Goat Chin, what are you doing down there?"

"Oh, my darlings! I just got so excited about this morning that I wasn't looking where I was going." Jumping up, he hugged each in turn, earning a punch to the jaw when he squeezed Kukaku.

"Enough, you old coot. Make sure the guys are dressed decently because Yuzu will be downstairs any minute." The Shiba head pushed her uncle towards the stairs, not bothering to hold back her strength. Isshin stumbled all the way down, coming to a stop only when he ran into the wall.

"That should do it," Rukia said and went to get ready. Orihime and Karin laughed and turned back to get their own clothing.

Christmas Day had arrived.

* * *

Ichigo and the others were rolling up sleeping bags and moving the couch back into position when Yuzu entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge to take out the casserole she'd made the night before and the batter for the waffles only to notice that they had been brought out onto the counter. The oven had even been set to the correct temperature and the kettle was heating so that tea could be made. Glancing over her shoulder at the four boys, her brows knitted as she tried to figure out who had invaded her space. Her brother, knowing how she felt about other people trying to cook, wouldn't have touched anything without asking first. She couldn't see Ganju knowing a thing about a kitchen, especially one in the World of the Living. Chad was too polite to do anything without permission either so that just left one person.

"Uryuu-niisan…"

Startled at the address, the Quincy turned around suddenly, almost dropping his end of the couch on Ganju's foot. "Is something the matter, Yuzu-chan? I tried to get everything out for you as you seemed to be a bit frazzled this morning when you came out of your room. Did I forget anything?"

The sandy blonde twin blinked, and sighed. "Just the bacon but I hadn't prepped that anyway. Thank you for your assistance, Uryuu-niisan."

"You're welcome." He went back to moving the couch, not seeing Ichigo's incredulous stare.

"You lucked out there," his cousin whispered, using his foot to put the rug back in place.

"What do you mean?"

"I was sure she was going to let you have it for puttering around in her kitchen without asking first."

"Nonsense. I had no desire to do anything but help. As you said this is a big day for her, I simply wanted her to enjoy it without worrying about feeding all of us."

"Uh-huh. Last time I tried that, she smacked me with her wooden spoon."

"Just goes to show you how incompetent you are." Straightening his glasses, he looked over the living room to make sure nothing else was out of place. Seeing nothing that needed moving or fixing, he ran a hand through his hair to try to get it somewhat neat until he could use the bathroom.

"Onii-chan, did you open a window?" Yuzu called.

"No, why?" Ichigo looked over at his sister, noticing for the first time that Shun'o and Ayame were still out of their dormant state. "Oh, that breeze you're feeling is just Shun'o and Ayame. They're two of Inoue's flower spirits. We needed their help earlier and forgot to tell them they could go back. Looks like they're interested in what you're doing. Don't mind them."

"Oh." Turning back to her tasks, she hummed to herself. Every once in a while she'd feel something float passed her face and she'd have to laugh softly.

Rukia and Kukaku eventually came down the stairs, fully dressed and looking fully alert. The former began to set the table without being asked, ignoring her friends in their nightwear. The latter simply took a seat in a chair and waited to be called. Eventually the boys exchanged places with the girls, getting dressed and returning for breakfast. Isshin had finally returned, having checked the outside for any snowfall. His grin hadn't faltered once, and he couldn't wait to see how everyone reacted to their gifts.

A resounding belch from the ex-captain eventually signaled the end of the meal, his children giving him disgusted looks. "Excuse me. That was a lovely meal, Yuzu. You've certainly spoiled us rotten today."

"Thank you, Daddy. Let me just wash the dishes and then we can open presents." Yuzu started to clear the table, the others pitching in as much as they were allowed. Afterwards, they were told to gather around the tree, as Isshin handed out the stockings one by one.

"Kurosaki-san, you didn't have to," Orihime protested.

"Nonsense, dear. Whether by blood or by trial, we are all family here. Go on and enjoy." Isshin's goofy grin turned gentle for a moment before resuming its unnatural appearance.

"Wait! We need to take pictures!" Yuzu cut in and dashed up to her room to get the camera. Despite protests, she took pictures, smiling bashfully when it was her turn.

Rukia looked on, warmed at the thought that Isshin truly believed the people gathered in the room were family. In the beginning, no one would have thought they'd become as close as they were. Trying to discretely wipe the wetness from her eye without anyone noticing, she wasn't entirely surprised when Ichigo nudged her shoulder.

"Oi, midget, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. This is shaping up to be a wonderful day. It kind of reminds me of when Renji and I still had our friends back in Inuzuri. The only thing that would make this perfect is if he and Nii-sama were here."

"I asked if they could stop by for a visit but Kyoraku-san said things were still a little too unsettled to have more than a couple captain class Shinigami on this side of the gate. Besides, you'll see them tomorrow morning and it'll still be the season so it won't be like you're not going to see them at all. The larger the family, the more difficult it is to get everyone in one place."

"You didn't."

"I did, it was going to be an extra present if things went well. Speaking of which, are you going to open that or just look at it?" he asked, nodding towards the wrapped box in her lap. He chuckled when she threw him an irritated look before delicately unwrapping the box. A ribbon held the two pieces together, earning it an equally gentle tug to undo it. When she took off the top, and unconsciously let out a murmur of surprise. Snuggled in tissue paper sat a pair of white gloves, fur trimming the edges of the wrists.

"Ichigo…"

"Don't worry, that isn't real fur."

"They're gorgeous."

"Yeah, they even have a little spot to put a tassel or bell. The store I got them at had the accessories but someone bought the ones I thought you'd like best. We'll have to wait until they restock before you can choose yourself."

"I don't mind. Thank you," she said quietly. Slipping them on, she marveled at how well they fit.

"You're welcome." Pleased with himself, he leaned back and began opening one of his own. It was small and he recognized the logo from the silver shop Rukia had gone in the day before. Prying open the top, he stared at wonder at the watch that sat staring up at him. The genuine silver face must have cost a pretty yen but he didn't ask where she got the money. The band was silver as well, giving the whole thing a very adult appearance. "Geez, Rukia…" Flipping the watch over he noticed the inscription and couldn't stop the blush that formed.

 _For the Black Sun who could conquer but chooses to protect instead._

"Ah, hell…"

"You're welcome," she returned before digging into another present.

"Ooh, Ichi-nii's blushing." Karin snatched the camera from her twin and started taking photos, the older kids either just smirking or joining in with the dark haired girl's teasing. Orihime was the only one who remained completely silent, a sad sort of acceptance in her eyes. She quickly hid it and went back to opening the small mound of gifts that had been stacked beside her.

"Ishida-kun…" she whispered, drawing everyone's attention to her. A delicate white shawl with irises embroidered throughout it hung from her hands. The others stared in slight awe at the fine work before turning their attention on the student council president. "This is beautiful! You always do such fine work. When did you find the time? You haven't been making anything in club lately."

Ishida cleared his throat, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "I wanted it to be a surprise so I was doing all of it at home." Actually, between his regular work and that, he really hadn't had time for club. Usually seniors quit their clubs to study for their exams.

It has a very nice message too," Kukaku added. "The iris in _hanakotoba_ means 'noble heart.' Rather fitting, don't you think, Uncle?"

"Indeed! Oh, now, don't cry, my dear. There, there," Isshin tried to console, giving Orihime a box of tissues.

Kukaku grinned briefly, looking at the two male cousins. "You two must have gotten your poetic streak from your mothers. This clown has no sense of the esthetic and from what I've heard, Ishida senior is about as literary minded as a toad." She was trying to lighten the situation as it appeared that Orihime was overcome by Ishida's gesture. The dark haired boy for his part looked like he wanted to be swallowed by the nearest Hollow.

Rukia, knowing that Ishida would rather not have his feelings so out in the open, fished for an idea to draw attention away from the two. Orihime had just been dealt a rather poignant reminder that she wasn't the only whose feelings weren't entirely platonic. "So, Chad, what do you think of your gifts? I was a little hesitant to get you something."

The gentle giant followed her lead, having gotten the same idea as his friend. "I needed a new one," he stated, holding up the guitar tuner. Ichigo and she had gone in together on that one as they weren't cheap. A pack of his favorite strings sat on one knee. "Thanks."

"And the picks?" Karin asked, getting the sensation that she shouldn't prod anymore into what had turned into a touchy subject. "Ichi-nii said you liked cute things but I wasn't sure they'd work with your instrument."

Chad rifled through the tissue and wrapping paper before pulling out a small pouch of the aforementioned picks. Dumping one out, he admired the animal on its face before feeling of the pick itself. "It'll work. Should make a nice sound."

"Good."

"Hey, why don't I have anything that isn't clothing?" Ganju asked.

"Because you needed a serious wardrobe update. The last time you were here you managed to get away with wearing a store uniform most of the time but that outfit is beyond retro. Have you been taking advice from Renji?" Ichigo asked. Ganju was wearing something that made him look like a reject from the seventies. Even his headband, an atrocious shade of neon yellow, was an eyesore.

"I will have you know, I coached him," Isshin said, still patting Orihime's arm on occasion.

"Figures," his relatives, save for Ganju chorused. The doctor was wearing something that might have been in style at some point but none of his children had ever been ever to figure out when.

"Hey!" No one paid attention to his protest.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Orihime breathed, her tears finally dried. "I had one last gift. Shun'o, Ayame," she called, the two spirits coming to float near her head. "I don't know whether it will work or not but I did it with Grimmjow so I thought it was worth a try. Please try to return Kukaku-san's arm to her," she instructed the healing duo.

"What? Girl, there's no need to go that far. I've been like this long enough to forget how I lost it in the first place."

"Gunpowder," her uncle supplied. "Don't be turning down a gift, Kukaku," he ordered, his voice completely serious.

"Very well." Distancing herself from the others, the Shiba head waited patiently while the healing shield attempted to reverse the loss of her arm. Everyone watched in stunned silence as little by little bone and tissue appeared where once there was nothing. "Hn, what do you know. Even the gigai is transforming to accommodate the new limb."

"Kisuke does very good work." Orihime had told him what she wanted to do and he'd mentioned it to Urahara so that when Kukaku had picked up her gigai, he'd made sure to have one that would adjust to any change in her form.

"Sis, you have two arms again." Ganju got up and walked around his sister, staring at it entranced. "Can you use it?"

"Let's see," she answered, whipping her new right hand out and pulling him into a head lock. With her left she snatched the headband off and threw it towards the tree. "Yup, appears to work." Somberly she went over to Orihime and laid the new hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. This means a great deal."

"You're welcome."

"Alright, enough sap. You children go play outside or something while Uncle and I clean up this mess."

"Play?" her brother asked.

"Yeah, go dump each other in snow drifts for all I care. Just get out of my hair for a while. Unless you want to see how well I can use kido with this new hand."

No one wanted to find out just how lethal she was with two hands so they politely made their excuses and exited the room with their gifts. They also knew she needed some time to process the new freedom she had with two hands. Getting a new limb wasn't something that happened every day. Bundling up, they exited house as a large group, marveling at the quiet.

"Guess we could patrol. By the time we made our way around, she should be back to her normal self," Ichigo mused.

"Never seen Sis like that," Ganju commented. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she wanted to cry."

"I'm glad she liked it. I thought she was doing to turn me down at first," Orihime admitted.

"Kukaku probably wanted to but knows she's at a better advantage if she has two arms and hands. If she accepts the nobles' offer of having the Shibas back into the aristocracy, being 'whole' would not have the other families thinking she isn't up to leading her clan. Plus, she can fight better with both arms. The Shibas are masters at kido and there are several spells that require two hands. She'll be a deadly adversary now." Rukia was lost in thought, the others nodding their heads in agreement. "Of course, that begs the question of why _you_ suck at _reishi_ manipulation." She stared at Ichigo as she said it, her lips curved slightly.

"If you hadn't noticed, I haven't exactly been trained in kido. There hasn't been any time to really learn. I guess my lieutenant will just have to offer to teach me."

"Are you up for having her as your teacher again, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked.

"Kuchiki-san is a wonderful teacher, Ishida-kun," Orihime added.

"I have no doubt; and I'm sure she knows just the right motivation."

As a group they came to a stop at the ice rink, their feet having taken them there without thought. Although he had planned to take her there later in the day, Ichigo shrugged and held out his hand to the ice wielder. "Well, what say you, Fukutaicho?"

"I suppose now that I have time to devote to it, I can attempt to teach you the finer points." Smiling she skirted around him, moving towards the skate rental stand. "We'll see if you have anything but a large sword to work with."

"I have two swords, midget. Only in bankai is it one," he retorted. Their friends snickered, wondering if Ichigo and Rukia knew how their conversation sounded to the people around them. The older population frowned severely while the younger members of the unwitting audience grinned.

The two Shinigami bickered good-naturedly as they started around the ice, their friends joining them as they got their feet into the appropriate equipment. After several revolutions around the rink, they started to notice several familiar faces. All had distinctly similar smiles and they all signaled that the owners of the smiles were up to no good. "Ichigo, tell me that I'm not seeing Matsumoto-san in the crowd."

"No can do. That's her alright. She's standing right next to my old man with a camera." Next to her was Urahara and Tessai while Yoruichi and Kukaku kibitzed over what looked like hot chocolate. "Look at them, grinning like they know something we don't."

"I hate it when they do that," Rukia muttered.

"Yeah," her partner muttered.

It usually meant they _did_ know something.


	8. Chapter 8: Seven Buckets of Chicken

_A/N: I have some people to thank for reviews:_ _ **KitElizaKing**_ _,_ _ **Dragon and Sword Master**_ _,_ _ **Assault Godzilla**_ _, and_ _ **NieveDrop**_ _. And thank you to anyone who put this or its author on their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Seven Buckets of Chicken_

Coming to stop next to six grinning adults, Ichigo reached out a hand to casually help Rukia halt her slide across the ice. "Okay, what are you doing here, Rangiku-san?" He couldn't imagine Toushiro had willingly let her leave her pile of paperwork.

"Merry Christmas to you too," the lieutenant returned. "I just thought you might want a list of your rivals. We've done some investigating and thanks to Lady Kasumiōji, we've finally got a list." They'd had an idea before but now it was official.

"You realize I probably don't know any of them."

"Well, you might not know them but you will recognize one of the names," Yoruichi added, gold eyes filled with mischief.

"Let me see," Rukia demanded. "The elders were quite cagey when I asked about the suitors. I suspect they've chosen some real unsuitable people." She perused the list, Ichigo looking over her shoulder. "Wait a minute, this Shihoin. Isn't he your brother, Yoruichi-san?"

"Indeed. The little brat threw his hat in the ring before I could find out about it. I would have discouraged him if I'd known but as I didn't… Well, he bugged me for help so I gave him a few hints. You won't find it so easy, Ichigo."

"I should feel betrayed," he returned. "He's a kid still, though, isn't he?"

"Sure, in soul terms but he's marriageable as far as our elders are concerned. I'm sure they'd love it if they could get a Kuchiki in the clan, even one that's adopted."

"I'm sorry to say this, Yoruichi-san, but your elders don't sound any brighter than Rukia's." The Flash Goddess shrugged, showing she wasn't offended in the least.

"That brings me to my second piece of business," Rangiku cut in. "We have managed to sniff out clues as to what they're going to be presenting Kuchiki." Out of her abundant cleavage came another piece of paper, Ichigo thankful for the gloves he was wearing. He carefully read what they'd found, his gaze sliding to Rukia every once in a while. Once he was through, he handed the list back, looking Rangiku in the eye as he did so.

"You sure about this?"

"As sure as we can be." She waited for him to show any sort of reaction and when all he did was grin, she began to get the feeling he'd anticipated some of what they'd found. "My, Ichigo-kun, you seem awful confident." Now itching to be back to share her discovery, Rangiku tucked her information away and adjusted her scarf. "Well, my job's done. I'll see you tomorrow, you two. Take care not to do anything I wouldn't do!"

"There isn't much she wouldn't do," Yoruichi commented. "We should be off too. I just wanted to come say hello and let you know you had some competition with a little brains."

"Yoruichi-san, will you be present at the gatherings?" Ichigo asked.

"Unless my brother specifically requests it, no. I'm still disinherited. Urahara and I, despite our contributions, are still _persona non grata_."

"That's a shame. I would have thought that if the Shiba clan could be nobles again, you'd be accepted back easily."

"Perhaps we should mention that to your brother," Rukia mused. Gold eyes narrowed on her before an answering smile tilted Yoruichi's lips. "I appreciate the offer. The Shihoins would never stand for being shown up by a defunct clan. Perhaps I will see you in the future. Take care." Yoruichi tugged Urahara away, Tessai following closely behind.

"There you go, spoiling my surprise. I was going to wait until I'd decided before I told her it was an option," Kukaku sighed.

"I thought you already had," Isshin said. He touched her new arm, now filling out the sleeve of her jacket.

"I suppose I have at that," his niece returned. "So, you lot had enough of this?" she asked, the others coming to a stop next to Ichigo and Rukia. They'd spent a great deal of time making sure Ganju didn't fall and break something.

"I have, Sis. Pretty sure my fingers and toes are going to fall off," the younger Shiba said.

"Wuss. Suck it up. We're about to become nobles again. I don't want the other clans to think we've lost our power." Ganju's eyes widened and he saluted her while everyone else cheered.

"Onii-chan, I'm with Ganju-niichan. Let's go home and get warm. I made some soup we can have for lunch."

"Sure, Yuzu. Let's go home, midget." Ichigo pulled her along, noticing that her cheeks were quite red. She nodded, suddenly glad to be returning. It'd been a rather long morning and she suddenly felt like a nap.

Silently they made their way home, Ichigo and Chad stopping long enough to lift Yuzu and Karin onto their backs. The young girls were glad for the ride although Karin protested that she was far too old to be carried. They ignored her and she was asleep before they got to the clinic doorway. Ishida made his way to the kitchen, finding the pot of soup and putting it on while Yuzu snoozed on the sofa. They left in him charge of the meal, feeling that he was the only one who could get away with doing such a thing.

Karin was beside her sister, the twins curling up together while their family looked on with affection. Ichigo set the table, Rukia pouring drinks and straightening his sorry attempts at utensil arranging. The others worked quietly, Isshin in the clinic tending to a couple and their child who had arrived just after them. The child, a victim of an over enthusiastic snowball fight, was getting his arm casted and a candy cane for his troubles.

Only when everything was ready to eat did they rouse the twins, laughing at Karin's chagrined expression. Yuzu apologized for leaving her job to someone else and they all told her to forget it. The soup was just what they needed after all the fresh air and they consumed the contents of the pot like locusts devouring a field of crops. Isshin barely arrived in time to get a bowl and had to do with a large piece of bread to make up for the lack.

The rest of the afternoon passed in quiet contemplation for everyone in the house. Chad tested his tuner out on Ichigo's guitar, the almost silent plucking echoing gently through the house. Ichigo sat at his desk studying, trying to cram in a little academic diligence before spending nearly two weeks in the Soul Society. Ishida and Orihime spent the time chatting, not worrying about what others might think because of their closeness. Rukia rested in her closet bed, the thrum of her friends' reiatsu brushing against hers in silent reassurance.

When the clock struck three, Ichigo groaned and got up. He needed to make his way to the restaurant to pick up the chicken. Hauling himself to his feet, he pulled open the door to Rukia's sanctuary. Violet eyes slid open to stare at him in consideration before a brow lifted in inquiry. "I'm going to get the chicken. Do you want to go with me?"

"I suppose." Sighing, she sat up and slid out of the closet once he'd stepped back. Following him out of the room, Rukia went down the stairs after him, pulling her jacket off its hook. Once it was fastened, she took her new gloves and tugged them on, still immensely pleased that they fitted so well. Stepping down into the entry way, she slid into her boots, sitting on the floor edge to tie them up. Ichigo followed her example, picking a group of keys out of a dish by the door.

"Yuzu, I'm heading out! Tell Oyaji I'm taking the car!"

"Okay!"

"Car?" Rukia whispered, following him around to the driveway they shared with the house next door. "Since when do you operate this vehicle?"

"Since I turned eighteen. Getting married isn't the only thing I can do now."

"Ichigo, I thought I told you not to be alone with Kuchiki?" Kukaku yelled out a window. "Take Ganju with you as a chaperone!" Ganju was tossed out the window, a somewhat thick snow bank breaking his fall. The Shiba brother dusted himself off and shivered before getting into the car where Ichigo indicated.

Rukia got in the front seat, waiting patiently as Ichigo hooked her belt. "I've never been in a car. I didn't even think your dad had one."

"It's used but he thought it was time someone in the family did. He and I share it and he said I can take it with me when I go to university. I'm only using it now because the food would be cold by the time I got home if I tried to carry it myself on foot. Plus, with the amount I ordered, there's bound to be more bags than I can handle alone." Ichigo got behind the wheel and started the vehicle before doing up his own belt. He heard Ganju follow suit but paid him no mind as he carefully backed out of the driveway.

It took less than ten minutes to get where they needed to go. Ichigo parked the car in front of the shop, shutting it off when he was in park. "Are you coming, 'chaperone?'"

Ganju hauled himself out of the car, following the other two into the restaurant. He'd been a bit nervous in the vehicle as it moved differently than his dear Bonnie-chan but he had to admit it was a fast way of getting around. The smell of fried chicken hit his nose, along with several other food scents that he didn't recognized. They made his stomach growl nonetheless and he suddenly couldn't wait for dinner to come around.

Rukia watched Ichigo ask for their order, noticing the way the clerks eyed him with interest. A part of her was amused that he seemed to be ignorant of the looks of appreciation while another part was annoyed that the women were taking an interest in _her_ daiko. Slipping a hand wordless through his crooked arm, she smiled meaningfully at the clerks. The older one acknowledged her claim, whispering to her co-worker when Ichigo wasn't paying attention.

The trio left the shop with several bags, Ichigo suddenly glad that he had brought Ganju along for the ride, even if it had been at Kukaku's insistence. The back of the car was filled with food, Ichigo tucking them carefully in the available space so that they wouldn't fall over when he went around corners. Getting back into the car, he started it without a word and eased back into traffic. "Mind telling me what that was all about?" he asked.

"What was what about?"

"You hooked your hand around my arm. Unless it's to drag me off to exterminate a Hollow or hit me, you rarely touch me in public."

Rukia bit her lip, tempted not to answer. "They were staring at you like a piece of meat."

The daiko stared at her for a moment before grinning. "A little jealous, are we?" He watched her open her mouth to protest, and when she didn't, he chuckled. "It means nothing to me, midget. Just ignore it," Ichigo said, looking in his rearview mirror.

"Hmph."

* * *

Ichigo was swarmed when he returned. Yuzu practically snatched the chicken out of his hands, ushering the buckets into the warm oven so that they'd stay hot and crisp. The mashed potatoes and gravy followed, the normally roomy oven suddenly cramped. Karin took the biscuits and wrapped them in aluminum foil and placed them on top of the stove. The cole slaw went into the fridge, alongside some soda bottles that they had picked up on their way back from the rink.

Everything was done before the daiko could get his shoes and jacket off. He was left holding empty bags and not much else. Kukaku and Isshin glanced up at him when he entered the living room, his cousin motioning for him to join them. Confused, he did so, grimacing when she pulled him down beside her. "What's up?"

"Uncle and I were discussing the particulars of becoming nobility again. These things have to be handled carefully. If we just go in as we used to, they'll instantly regret making the offer and Kuchiki's elders will not look favorably on your suit no matter how pleased she is with the gifts. I know you hate formality and addressing your elders respectfully but as the head, I'm going to have to insist that you toe the line for a while."

Protests sprang to the orange haired youth's lips but he swallowed them as quickly as they sprang to mind. "Fine but I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not."

"Perish the thought. Show them what they see is what they get but at least remember your forms of address. Kuroganahiko and Shiroganahiko will go over the names and titles you should know upon meeting the Kuchiki clan. Try not to piss anyone off."

"Not making any promises."

She gazed at him meaningfully for a moment before sighing. "Fair enough. One more thing." Kukaku became somber and looked her cousin dead in the eye. "The branch family used to have the same name as the main house. That's not going to work anymore. So Kurosaki will be the name of the branch family. You are going to be a young lord whether you like it or not."

"Great. If I'm free to go, I think I'll just go bury my head in some textbooks until dinner." He lurched to his feet and went to his room, ignoring his friends' looks. Dropping heavily into his chair, he sighed and blindly reached for a book. Ichigo managed all of two sentences before a flying object struck him in the back of the head. "Damn it, midget, that hurt!" Turning around, he glared at her, anger bright in amber eyes.

"You were rude to everyone. What idiotic thing is going on in that sorry excuse for a brain?"

"Did you hear her?"

Rukia knew who he was talking about despite not having heard the conversation. "Orihime told me that they've been discussing the best course of action. Did Kukaku say something to upset you?"

"She's renaming the branch family Kurosaki. Says I'm a lord now whether I like it or not."

"Makes sense. Isshin-san took your mother's name and he is the head of the branch family. And you might have become a noble even if the Shibas weren't going to be reinstated. There has been a movement to make you a lord because of your 'accomplishments.'"

"I would have refused."

The petite woman came to lay a hand on his shoulder. "I know, and you would have been right in doing so. A title will not change who you are, Ichigo Kurosaki. It wasn't the added 'Lady' to my name that changed how I acted. It was the clan that came with it. You don't have that problem. I have a feeling you'd get beaten to a bloody pulp if you became something other than what you are."

"By you or my cousin?"

"Whoever got to you first, I suspect. You'll be fine," she said. "So, are you going to give even a tiny hint as to what you got me?"

Ichigo couldn't help the smirk that took over his mouth. Leave it to Rukia to go from giving him a pep talk to asking about presents. "Nope, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow." He tweaked her nose, dodging when she swung at him. "Come on, it's probably time for dinner and if we're up here too long, Kukaku will have a fit."

"You make it sound like my virtue is in jeopardy." She turned up her nose, exiting the room before him.

"You never know."

* * *

Dinner was a repeat of lunch. A rare treat, the fried chicken was like a delicacy. Bones were picked clean; gravy mopped up by biscuits and mashed potatoes combined with cole slaw just so that every bite wasn't missed. The soda was chugged, the caffeine content sure to be above the lethal dose. There would be no early night now.

"Hey, Sis, we have to import this."

"Forget importing. We'll make our own and amass a fortune."

The others chuckled, imagining what would happen in the Gotei if every Shinigami got a hold of fried chicken on a regular basis. "I'm pretty sure the seasoning is a secret blend, Kukaku," Ichigo said.

"We'll think of something," his cousin returned confidently.

"She probably will," Ishida murmured to the ones sitting next to him.

Chad would have responded but a roar in the distance froze everyone. "Up and at 'em, kids. Hollows don't care if it's Christmas." Kukaku didn't have to tell them twice. The teens dashed from the room, coats flying off hooks as shoes were haphazardly put on and the door thrown open. Ichigo dropped his body near the couch, trusting that someone would pick it up and put it in a more dignified position.

"Well guys, shall we cap off the night with a little Hollow hunt?" he asked as they raced towards the warped spiritual energy. "Rukia, what does your phone say?"

"An influx is headed to Karakura. ETA is ten minutes for the full assault. We've been instructed to handle things. Split up. We'll meet back here after they're all taken care of. There are still a lot of people out. Let's make sure they don't become Hollow bait."

"You got it, Lieutenant," Ichigo tossed her way before taking off.

"He's doing sprints after this," she grumbled but went to take care of her own area.

Ishida ignored the byplay and took Orihime to a high spot so that they could be at an advantage while Chad used his Fullbring ability to do the same. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to be doing after such a big meal but the Quincy figured it was better than sitting around and letting all those calories from dinner simmer in his system. "To your right, Inoue-san," he warned, pulling his arm back and letting a volley of arrows go. They struck the Hollows as they were coming through the portals, dissolving the creatures before they could do any damage.

Orihime heeded her friend's direction, sending Tsubaki at any who got too close while using Lily, Baigon, and Hinagiku to ward off any attacks that might reach them from their current position. She could see Chad advancing on some behind them when she turned around and cheered as the gentle giant did away with the threat. Ichigo and Rukia were farther afield, out of sight but still within her ability to sense their reiatsu.

They spent a half an hour taking care of the invasion, returning to their waiting family cold and a little sick to their stomachs. "Make a note, never eat that much food before a fight again," Ichigo said, slipping into his body. He wasn't as bad as the others as he had left his physical body but it had definitely had an effect.

"Note made," his dark haired cousin remarked. Sprinting against the sky while stuffed was not a good idea.

"Babies," Ganju goaded and then wished he hadn't when the two double teamed him.

"Serves you right," his sister responded when he complained. "You should probably call it a night. We'll be leaving early." Orihime nodded at the sound advice, all the caffeine gone from her system.

The teens wandered to their respective spots, the boys once again moving the couch so that there was enough room. Isshin watched from the table as they settled down, the house becoming almost completely silent within minutes. "Thought they would last longer," he commented, dipping his fork into a piece of Christmas cake.

"They didn't even _see_ the cake." Yuzu frowned, all her hard work whittled down to her dad and Ganju splitting the log.

"They'd probably puke if they tried to eat it, Yuzu," her sister pointed out. Even she didn't want any.

"Just save them a piece, Yuzu," her dad encouraged. "They can take it home with them when they leave. Or feed it to them for breakfast."

"Yuck," Karin groaned and cut a piece for herself to tuck away for later. "Say, Dad, Yuzu and I don't have to go to the Soul Society for this competition, do we?"

"Only on the last day. The suitor's immediate family will be expected to attend on the chance that he is chosen. I'll ask Shunsui for passes for you two. Kukaku will be representing us until then."

"Good, I don't want to watch Ichi-nii woo Rukia-nee. He mopes enough when she's gone as it is." Isshin wanted to say something in his son's defense but couldn't find it in him.

"He's not that bad, is he?" Kukaku asked.

The twins exchanged a look and nodded sadly. "He is."

"Damn."


	9. Chapter 9: Eight Frowning Elders

_A/N: A large group to thank for reviews this time:_ _ **Dreaming Haven**_ _,_ _ **Dashita Tichou**_ _,_ _ **JoTerry**_ _,_ _ **Dragon and Sword Master**_ _,_ _ **Assault Godzilla**_ _,_ _ **Bluewater7**_ _, "_ _ **Guest**_ _," and "_ _ **anon**_ _." And thank you to those that added this or its author to their lists. If you tend to drink or snack while reading, you might want to refrain during the reading of this chapter. There is one part in here that you all may find hilarious enough to start choking. I wouldn't want that to happen. Let the gift giving begin!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Eight Frowning Elders, Nine Nobles Calling_

Ichigo was kicked in the early morning by enough force to raise his body up off the floor. He landed with a grunt and a growl. Opening one eye, he stared angrily at the perpetrator. Kukaku gazed back, clearly unrepentant about potentially hurting him.

"I told you we were leaving early so get your lazy arse up." She pivoted slightly to do the same to Ganju, even less gentle with him than she'd been with Ichigo.

The daiko groaned and got up, stepping over Ishida as carefully as he could. Not wanting to wake anyone up, he didn't say anything until he was out in the hallway. " _How_ early are we leaving?"

"Seven. It's six now. Go take a shower and get dressed. Kuchiki's in your room getting dressed so I'll have Ganju bring you clothes in the bathroom when she's done. While I'm keeping her busy, you gather your presents. We'll go to Urahara's, return our gigai, and get back to the Soul Society. Kuchiki will go back to her estate and ready herself for the first presentation. After we're presentable, we'll join her."

"Fine," the teen grumbled and plodded his way upstairs. He passed Yuzu in the hall who promised a quick breakfast. Still partially asleep, Ichigo took a shower without much thought, earning himself some shampoo in the eye because of his inattention. Cursing, he quickly rinsed the soap out, knowing he'd be bloodshot for the rest of the morning.

When he was finished, he got out and towel dried his hair, making his way slowly to the sink. A knock on the door signaled someone wanted or needed entry and thinking it was Ganju with his clothes, he gave the clear for the person to come in. The person entered without making sure the coast was clear carrying his clothes.

Ichigo stared in shock, his body going rigid at the sight of Rukia. She was looking over her shoulder at something out in the hallway and didn't see him immediately. When she did, her eyes widened and the color drained from her face. Facing her in only a towel, the daiko could only pray that it didn't fall while she was looking.

Rukia closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. Opening one, she was not entirely surprised to find that she hadn't been seeing things. "Your clothes," she said hoarsely and tossed them to him before backing out of the room quickly.

"Thanks," he muttered to the closed door. Looking around for a place to put them, he wasn't surprised when Rukia roared Ganju's name and his cousin's reiastu fled the house. She must have been no more awake than he if she hadn't figured out that he was already in the room.

Deciding that it was best that he took his time, Ichigo tried to tame his hair as much as possible. By the time he got out, Ganju was waiting to take his turn, his sister lecturing him about his actions.

"Are you fricking dumb or fricking stupid?" she asked and he had a sense of déjà vu.

"But Sis…" For his sass, Ganju was punched, the force slamming his head into the wall.

Creeping passed the siblings; Ichigo went to his room and began getting his things together. Rukia was sitting at his desk, her head buried in her arms. "You okay?"

"I could kill him."

"If it makes you feel any better, it's not like you haven't seen most of it before. My bathing suit pretty much covers the same amount."

"It _doesn't_ make me feel better but you're right. Let's just not mention any of this to Nii-sama."

"Deal." Tucking the last of the gifts that he'd bought in a bag, he picked up her sweater and tossed it so that it landed on her head. "Well, let's go eat breakfast. I don't think it'd be a good idea to test Kukaku's patience right now."

"No, I don't think so either." Pulling her sweater on, she followed him out of the room, her cheeks still a bit pink.

Ganju was sitting at the table, his clothes looking a little disheveled. The others were nowhere to be seen, and Ichigo supposed that they were off getting dressed in other parts of the house or clinic. Karin had managed to rise, not caring that she was sitting at the table in her pajamas. Isshin was calmly sipping coffee but his eyes twinkled when they met Ichigo's.

The two Shinigami ate quietly, not bothering to try to make small talk. Kukaku was standing at the counter, a cup of tea in her hand and her eyes glaring daggers at her brother. An empty plate sat next to her elbow, indicating that she'd eaten quickly. Ichigo consumed his food with a single mindedness that he usually reserved for battles, wanting to get going without any further problems. From her reiatsu, he could tell Rukia felt the same.

Karin and Yuzu kept silent, pretending that their food was far more interesting than it really was. Their father continued to be in a good mood despite the ire in the aura behind him. Finally he cleared his throat, earning him several looks of inquiry. "Make your goodbyes, children. We'll see you again at the end of the competition."

"Don't make an embarrassment out of the family name, Ichi-nii. Dad does that enough for all of us." Karin stood, picking up her dishes and taking them to the sink. "Feel free to beat him to a pulp if he screws up, Rukia-nee, Kukaku-nee."

"Always, kid," the clan leader replied. Rukia nodded in agreement but still didn't say anything. "Better make your goodbyes," Kukaku continued, nodding towards the others as they came into the room.

"Are you leaving now?" Orihime asked, looking at the Shinigami lieutenant.

"Yes. I wish you could all come with us."

"As do we, Kuchiki-san," Ishida said, a small smile on his face. "Please make sure to have detailed notes of what happened. We'll want to know how everything went."

"I will, Ishida. I'm sure there will plenty of evidence gathered," Rukia smiled. "Thank you all for sharing this holiday with me. I hope it will not be too long before we can see each other again." She bowed, earning a nod from the boys. Orihime came and hugged her, squeezing her tightly.

"Take care of him," she whispered, the conversation just for the two of them.

"Always," Rukia answered in kind. "Well, let's get going, Ichigo. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can find out what has you so confident."

"You just want more presents," he retorted, not surprised when she didn't deny his statement. He nodded to Ishida and Chad, earning equal gestures in return.

The three Soul Society residents and Ichigo left the Kurosaki household, making their way slowly to the Urahara Shoten. The genius was blurry eyed but awake, ushering them down into the training ground so that Rukia could open the Senkaimon somewhere semiprivate. He took the gigais back with thanks, promising to store them for whenever they needed them next. Tossing something in a jar to Ichigo, he waited until the daiko figured out what it was.

"This isn't Kon is it?"

"Correct!"

Opening the bottle, he dumped Kon's pill out into the palm of his hand. Bringing it to eye level, he studied the green orb, nostalgia filling him briefly. "Been ages since I saw this pest. Guess I can stop worrying about my body." Swallowing the pill, he waited until Kon's consciousness woke before pulling him to the side for a brief conversation. Once he believed the mod soul had a firm grasp on what to do while he was gone, Ichigo turned back to those who were waiting.

"Are you ready?" Kukaku asked, her new arm flexing now that it was out of the gigai.

"Yeah, let's go show those elders who's boss."

Rukia shook her head and took out Sode no Shirayuki, opening the portal without further ado. Four Hell Butterflies emerged, floating around their heads until they entered the Dangai. The trip was made sedately but none wanted to stick around and see if the Cleaner was going to show up. Upon exiting, the petite lieutenant turned to the others. "I look forward to seeing you later. Ichigo, after the presentation, I will expect you to accompany me to the barracks."

"Sure," he agreed easily. There wasn't anything else he had planned to do anyway.

"Then later, Lady Kuchiki," Kukaku grinned.

"Later, Lady Shiba," Rukia returned and flash stepped away.

"That sounded weird." Ichigo followed his cousins back to their house, the twin guards waiting with clothes and an impromptu lesson in manners for the daiko. He wanted to protest but every time something sprang to mind, he saw one of the big guys wipe a tear from their eye or hear their praise that their charges were going to be nobility again and suddenly found that he didn't have the heart. He supposed he could give in gracefully just this once.

But only once.

* * *

The Kuchiki Estate was alive with more activity than it had ever been any of the times Ichigo had been there save for the hurried rebuilding directly after the war. Ichigo stared at the numerous people being led into the manor, wondering how Rukia was going to take all the attention. She didn't like to be stared at and this was one time where she was going to be the center of attention.

Adjusting the collar of his kimono, Ichigo kept following Kukaku and Ganju in silence, taking in the measure of the other clans present. He didn't recognize any of them but with his infamous inability to remember names and faces, it was possible that he had and just didn't recall. None of the younger generation carried Zanpakutous and even his cousins had left theirs at home. He hadn't had the stomach to do so and had managed with a lot of grumbling from Zangetsu to at least seal the duel blades so that they didn't appear threatening.

People still stared and whispered, their mouths covered by their fans in an attempt to appear discrete. Several were visibly disgusted and he pretended as if he didn't notice. They hadn't been through two wars and countless battles. They didn't know what it was like to be without a piece of their souls when they needed it most. If they disapproved, that was on them.

"Kurosaki-sama, would you please come with me?" He turned to find Byakuya's man standing at the entrance to the hall where the families were gathering, the old man's head bowed out of respect.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. From what he could tell, neither Rukia, Renji, nor Byakuya seemed in distress.

"Her ladyship mentioned that you would perhaps feel uncomfortable leaving your Zanpakutou behind and asked that I show you a safe place to put it while at the gathering. It would raise too many questions were to you keep it on your person throughout."

"Rukia did?" His hands itched at the very thought of leaving it in another room.

"Yes. She suggested that your swords might do well with hers." The old man opened a door, the small office clearly made for a female occupant. Sode no Shirayuki sat on display, her power humming quietly in the silence.

"Yeah, I guess they would feel better here. Thank you." Setting down her gift, he pulled the two swords from his obi and slid them around the display where Rukia's Zanpakutou rested. "I'll be back for you guys later. Don't give Shirayuki-san any trouble because she has my permission to freeze you into statues." Hollow Zangetsu must have known the warning was really for him because Ichigo heard a grumbling assent in his mind.

Sode no Shirayuki pulsed once to show she understood before becoming dormant. Ichigo smiled briefly and turned with the assistant to leave the room, Rukia's present firmly in hand. They returned to the hall, the daiko going to join his cousins in the back of the room.

"The least is last, huh?" he asked. Settling down in between the siblings, he tried to make himself as comfortable as he could.

"Apparently so," Kukaku answered although she was anything but insulted. "Honestly, if these characters have what I think they do, their bound to fail right away. By the way, with you there are ten potential suitors. That means you have to beat all nine of the others."

"I remember from Rangiku-san's list. Have you spotted Yoruichi-san's brother yet?"

"Squirt's parked up front. He'll no doubt be allowed to go first."

Ichigo gazed around the crowd, finding a dark skinned youth where Kukaku said he'd be. Yuushiro looked particularly pleased with himself, a small package cradled in his hands. "Hmm, looks like Yoruichi-san did help him."

"You're _still_ not worried?" Ganju asked.

"Not really." Ichigo wanted to add more but the door to the hall opened and eight elderly members of the Kuchiki clan filed in. None of them wore anything resembling a smile and he had to wonder whether or not they even wanted to do this. By the frowns on their faces he could only assume that they had been expecting things to go slightly different than they were. Byakuya must have put his foot down when he added his additional requirement.

The Kuchiki clan head, his sister, and Renji came in from a different door, the lieutenant of the Sixth taking a guarding position against the far wall. He met Ichigo's eyes over the crowd and nodded. Ichigo returned the gesture before putting his full attention on the noble siblings. Rukia was decked out in a pale blue kimono, the sleeves draping over her hands giving the sign that she was now able to get married. The white sash held the soft material securely in place so that her gait was small. Her cropped hair had been decorated with all manner of hair pins, making it seem like she was a Christmas ornament instead of a woman. Even her face had been slightly painted and Ichigo could only imagine the protest she had put up when she'd been told that was going to happen.

Byakuya helped his sister sit before addressing the crowd. "The clans gathered here today have done so to show how their sons are a fitting match for my sister, Lady Rukia Kuchiki. You have been informed of the requirements and the duration. The elders will discuss whether or not you have met those requirements and give their decision at the end as to which one of you is the winner." There was a general murmur of assent before he was allowed to go on. "However, you should know that if you upset my sister in any way, punishment shall be metered out swiftly."

 _Good old Byakuya. A greeting and a threat._ Ichigo ignored the insulted whispers around him and concentrated on Rukia. From her uncomfortable expression, he figured that the one to insist on the formal clothes and accessories either had already met such a fate or would in the near future. Maybe that's why all the elders were frowning.

The eldest one of the bunch unrolled a piece of parchment and cleared his throat. Everyone got quiet and waited to hear what he was going to say. "As per tradition, you are here to demonstrate your eligibility. When your name is called, please present your gift. Remember, as the theme of this competition is "Twelve Days," you must have the right number of gifts matching the days or you will be disqualified. So say, Lord Shihoin, will you please step forward first."

The young master practically jumped to his feet and came forward, presenting his package with a flourish. Either he had heard about that somewhere or Yoruichi had played a bit of a practical joke on her brother. Either way, his enthusiasm was a little over the top and did not impress Rukia. She carefully undid the wrapping, turning it around so the audience, both in front of her and behind, could see what she'd been given.

Fitting in the palm of her hand sat a little cage. In it was a tree, a tiny bird sitting in its branches. It was easy to see by the fruit hanging from the tree limbs that it was a pear tree, and the long tail on the bird suggested that it was supposed to be a partridge. "Sister said you liked cute things," Yuushiro stated.

"I do," Rukia admitted. The figurine would have been cute too had it not been encrusted with every jewel known to man. Emeralds, rubies, diamonds, pearls and several other gems she didn't recognize because of their size. "This is…"

"Cute, right?"

Byakuya, recognizing the tone of his sister's voice, looked down at her. "Rukia?"

"I'm sorry, Lord Yoshino it's just…" She unintentionally grimaced, showing her unhappiness with what the young lord had given her. "Thank you, young sir, your first attempt was more than I could hope to expect."

Ichigo saw the kid's face fall and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Yoruichi's brother. He'd tried and that was what matter. If it'd been a stuffed animal, the daiko might have been worried. Yuushiro sat down, a relative leaning over to give him a word of encouragement. From the distance separating them, the teen couldn't hear what was said but it must have cheered the boy up because he suddenly perked up and paid attention to the next suitor.

The second guy, who reminded him a lot of Izuru Kira, walked confidently forward and motioned for a servant to bring his gift forward. Something squawked from underneath the cover and Ichigo was hard pressed to keep from laughing. He could tell Renji was in a similar position because the red haired man was gazing at the ceiling while his shoulders were shaking. With a flourish, the man pulled the cover off to reveal a real pear tree and a real partridge. The animal let out a protest at being trapped, its ankle encompassed by a manacle. The manacle was attached to a chain which was attached to a hook on the pot the tree was in.

"Lord Minato, I do hope that is not what I think it is," Rukia's voice carried over the crowd, clear displeasure in her tone.

"I took the song to heart, my lady and got you a partridge in a pear tree. The partridge didn't want to stay, so I had to tether it."

"That is not a tether, Lord Minato. Please release the animal. I am not at all pleased by this." The man fumbled with the key he had around his neck and did as she requested. The bird, knowing who was responsible for its plight, flew into the lord's face and left several scratches. Ichigo couldn't help the snort that left his lips and that was all was needed to push the others into making some similar noise although they managed to avoid laughing out loud. If this was how things were going to go, he shouldn't even need to pay attention.

It was how things went. In point of fact, things just got worse. The gifts were either copies of the second or so impractical it wasn't funny. Someone got her a handkerchief embroidered with genuine gold and silver thread. There was no way she could actually use it and by the expression on Rukia's face, the guy knew he'd stepped wrong. At least it wasn't a live animal.

Eventually it was Ichigo's turn and he made his way slowly to the front of the room. "Lord Kurosaki, I swear, if you've given me some ridiculous gift I'm going to make you do flash steps with Captain Soi Fon."

"Don't worry. You'll like this one." The look she gave him told him she would reserve judgment until she actually saw it. Ichigo handed it over, placing his hands inside his sleeves while he waited for her to open it. Rukia abandoned any attempt at subtlety and ripped open the package, staring at its contents briefly before pulling the card that came with it out to read.

 _On the first day of Christmas your true love gave to you…  
One half crown so you don't have to go bankai on someone just to wear one._

It was far from poetic but a laugh bubbled out unbidden. Her reiastu showed her delight and those around her relaxed in either relief or disappointment. Whatever was in the box had given her more pleasure at just the mention of it while all the other presents hadn't garnered half as much.

Rukia pulled the half-crown from the box, moving it back and forth while she marveled at how like the one she wore while in bankai it was. "How…? Crystals sparkled in strategic places, the silver delicate and light.

"I remember someone telling me about what your bankai form looked like and when I spotted this, I couldn't resist." Taking it out of her hand, he held it up to her dark hair, giving a nod in satisfaction. "Yeah, this works a lot better than all that junk you got in your hair. More regal."

Byakuya shifted next to him and Ichigo glanced sideways. "Don't you think this suits her better, Lord Kuchiki?"

The captain, unable to refute Ichigo's conclusion, nodded an acknowledgement. His sister's eyes lit up, whether because Ichigo was being polite or because Byakuya agreed with the daiko, the elder man didn't know. Pivoting long enough to check with the elders, the noble faced his fellow aristocrats. "Day one has come to an end. It is the decision of the elders that Lord Ichigo Kurosaki has given the best gift."

Ichigo smirked slightly, knowing Byakuya must have choked when attaching the title to his name. Even though the Shiba clan had yet to be reinstated, Kukaku had obviously made it known that they were on their way back and he was essentially a lord. Holding out his hand, he tugged Rukia gently to her feet, steadying her when she lost her balance because of her attire.

"Would you like to go try it on, Lady Rukia?"

"Perhaps I would, Lord Ichigo," the violet eyed Shinigami said and bowed to her guests. "Good day ladies and gentlemen. May you have better luck tomorrow." She stood beside her friend while they left, Kukaku and Ganju hanging back.

"We'll wait here until you've changed, Kuchiki. Gotta keep an eye on lover boy." The clan head grinned at the subtle but horrified looks the Kuchiki elders gave at her statement. Byakuya pretended he was deaf and that he didn't want to boot the whole lot of them out.

"Renji, we have work to attend to. Rukia, I will see you later."

"Yes, Captain," the adjunct said and followed him out of the room. Most of the elders left except for an older woman. She followed Rukia, obviously intent on playing chaperone.

"One down, eleven to go." Ichigo stretched, remembering that he had to go retrieve Zangetsu.

"It can only get easier, right?" Ganju asked and received equal looks of exasperation from his relatives.

"Don't jinx me."

"Sorry."

* * *

Day two found a repeat of day one. Turtle doves were found in various forms around the Kuchiki estate, Byakuya itching to kill the glorified pigeons when they dared to intrude on his solitude. The gifts had been sent to their home by messengers, the elders deciding that a gathering was not necessary and might even hinder their favorites.

Ichigo had come to the manor himself to deliver his gift, feeling that a personal touch would tilt the decision in his favor even more. When he arrived it was to find the other offerings, servants trying to capture the flying creatures while Senbonzakura threatened their lives. Rukia stood in the nearby garden, a bemused expression on her face and two stuffed animals in her arms.

"So, I guess the others didn't get the message."

"No," she agreed lightly.

"Byakuya kill any of them yet?"

"He's come close," Renji said, approaching from the veranda. The red headed man grimaced when one of the doves perched on the edge of the eaves and relieved itself all over the stone below. "Filthy creatures."

"No kidding. So, did Yoruichi-san's brother give you those?" Ichigo asked, slightly amused at the picture Rukia made. A grown woman with a propensity for cute things, she looked a lot younger than she was with the toys in her arms.

"Yes, apparently he got some more advice from her. Have you come to give me your gift for the second day?"

"Yeah," the daiko agreed. "Do I have to give it to you in front of the elders or something?"

"I believe that if you just do it in front of Nii-sama, that'll be fine."

The trio of Shinigami followed the feeling of incensed reiatsu, Byakuya's extreme displeasure filling the manor entirely. The captain looked up from his work, a turtle dove perched on a nearby table. "Kurosaki, if your gift breathes, I will slaughter you without a second thought."

"Nope, can't say that it does."

"Proceed," Byakuya ordered, looking up from the report he was trying to write. He watched with interest as Ichigo withdrew a small box from his sleeve and handed it to his sister. Rukia shoved the stuffed animals at Renji and accepted the gift eagerly.

Gift wrap and ribbon quickly littered the floor, the top to the small box following. A small gasp left her lips as she pulled out a snowflake, the delicate earring shining in the morning light. "It's so pretty," she whispered, holding it up so that the others could see it better. "I don't wear earrings though," Rukia commented, looking up at her orange haired admirer.

"You could, if you wanted to. Or just use them as hanging ornaments. I thought they kind of matched the crown I found for you so I couldn't resist using them for today." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, uncomfortable with the knowing looks the other men were giving him.

"I like them a lot, Ichigo, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Rukia, you will go and show one of the eight elders and return here immediately." The lieutenant nodded and obeyed her brother, leaving the three males in awkward silence. She returned after a few minutes, the elder trailing behind her. "You have seen the present?" the captain questioned.

"I have, my lord," the elderly woman answered.

"Good," Byakuya returned and they all watched as sakura blossom blades shredded the turtle dove that had invaded his space. Startled shouts outside let them know that the rest of the unwanted visitors were meeting the same fate, eliciting snickers from his adjunct and Ichigo.

"Ichigo, can you promise that none of your gifts are living creatures from the song?"

"Rukia, I can honestly say that none of my gifts for you have anything to do with flying fowl." The high school senior chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Byakuya won't have to slaughter anything I give you."

"Lord Byakuya, it is going to be quite difficult to explain this to the other families," the elder scolded, not entirely unhappy. The pests had been dirtying their property since their arrival.

"Explain that they were hindering my duties as a captain of the Gotei Thirteen." No retort was given, merely an inclined head for agreement. The elder left the Shinigami to their thoughts, and went to give her report to the others. A decision would be announced later that day.

"Now things can return to normal. I trust there is no reason for you to be here any longer, Kurosaki."

"Not here. Gotta go back and let Kukaku know what happened. She's going to love what I found today." Ichigo turned to go but paused when a thought came to him. "Oh, Rukia, make sure you have permission to go to the Living World tomorrow. Your third gift is there. I couldn't bring it with me, unfortunately."

"I will," she answered, smiling. "Until then, my lord," she teased, laughing softly when he flushed with embarrassment.

The others watched as Ichigo flash stepped away, his dignity slightly dented. "Rukia, you may return to your duties as well."

"Yes, Nii-sama. Excuse me," she said and left to go to work. Her first two gifts from Ichigo had been wonderful and she couldn't wait to see what she received next.

He knew her far better than she'd imagined.


	10. Chapter 10: Ten Raw Recruits

_A/N: Even more people to thank for reviews:_ _ **Dragon and Sword Master**_ _,_ _ **KitElzaKing**_ _,_ _ **hollownature**_ _,_ _ **NieveDrop**_ _,_ _ **Dreaming Haven**_ _,_ _ **Storyman09**_ _,_ _ **Assault Godzilla**_ _,_ _ **MugetsuIchigo**_ _,_ _ **Rake1810**_ _, and_ _ **Kgvision**_ _. And thank you to all the others who put this or its author on their lists. Okay, another warning here. It's probably best to put down the drinks and snacks._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Ten Raw Recruits_

Ichigo yawned as he looked over the list he'd made of the days that he still needed gifts for. Days six through twelve stared at him with gigantic blanks next to them and he groaned quietly so that he didn't disturb the Shinigami working nearby. Rukia had stuck him in a large office with lower seats to do all the paperwork associated with him that had built up over the last month. She'd told him that since he'd killed the Hollows and wreaked buildings, he could darn well do the incident reports. Not able to refute the fact nor that he was hanging around the division without a distinct purpose, he'd merely nodded and begun the hated task.

"Yo, Ichigo, I've come to spring you!" Renji shouted from the doorway, the redhead leaning against the doorframe.

"Does Rukia know?" the daiko asked and got dirty looks from the seated officers. They had made it quite clear earlier that they didn't like how he addressed her so informally.

"Don't worry, I got permission. So long as you're done with your paperwork."

"I'm done," Ichigo replied. He'd been done for several minutes, which had led to his contemplation of his present list.

"Then let's go."

Getting to his feet slowly, the high school senior stretched one more time and gathered his reports. "Oi, who do I give these to?" he asked the officers.

"All reports are to be handed in to the third seats for approval. Your lack of manners is disturbing, Daiko Kurosaki," one of the men answered. "You should be addressing us as your superior officers."

"No, he shouldn't," Renji corrected, standing up straight. "You know he's a lord and the hero of two wars. The soutaicho granted him captain status as far as commanding troops goes. You lot don't outrank him at all. The only ones that can order him around are us lieutenants and the actual captains."

"He did?" Ichigo questioned as they left the room.

"Rukia didn't tell you?"

"No, she failed to mention any of that," the teen answered, wishing he could dive into a hole. "I don't need that crap."

"Just think of it as having your own division. You and the other "War Time Potentials," are your own little group and as you're also in the World of the Living, you don't have any direct supervision or leadership. The soutaicho thought that by making you a pseudo captain, you'd be able to make decisions without Central Forty-Six questioning your choices."

"Makes sense. Can't believe Kyoraku-san actually thought of that though."

"Well, I think Lieutenant Ise was the one to point out the benefits." Renji opened the door to Kiyone's office, allowing the other man to go through without dropping papers.

"Now that's more believable." Ichigo stopped in his tracks when he found Rukia and Rurichiyo having a heated discussion, the younger female looking more and more upset the longer it went on. "Rurichiyo?"

"There you are! I came to help you with your project but Lady Rukia keeps insisting you don't need any."

"Ah," he murmured, taking her words to mean that she had the present for day five in her possession. "As it happens, there is something that I think you can help with. Just let me give these to the third seats and we can get out of their hair."

"Ichigo," Rukia started, her voice holding all the authority of her command.

"Why didn't you tell me Kyoraku-san made me a quasi-captain?" he asked to derail her attention.

"I didn't want you to get a big head," she answered without thought.

"Figures. Anyway, Renji and I are going to go out for a bit. Call me if something comes up." Plopping the papers in front of the nearest spectator, Ichigo tugged on the young noble's sleeve and shot Renji a look.

"Fine, just be back in time for your presentation. You said we had to go to the Living World for it, so my chaperone is presently preparing the family Senkaimon."

"Got it," he threw over his shoulder as he withdrew. Once they were far enough from the building not to be heard, Ichigo stopped and pivoted towards Rurichiyo. "You have it?"

"I do," the young girl answered and withdrew a small box from her sleeve. "It was quite difficult not letting her know anything. She's very forceful."

"You don't know the half of it," Renji muttered. "So, what's that?"

Since it was already wrapped, Ichigo fought against the urge to show it to his friend. "Five gold rings," he told him, grinning.

"You didn't," the other man said, staring at the teen. "I thought you were going to avoid the whole cliché."

"Was, but I couldn't help myself. Anyway, that brings me to my current problem. Today, tomorrow, and the day after are taken care of. The rest of the days… not so much."

"And the SWA was sure you had this in the bag," Renji ribbed, chuckling at Ichigo's embarrassment.

"Hey, it's not like I have a lot to spend on expensive crap. She doesn't even care about that stuff. She'd like a well in the middle of the Rukon for the residents better than…" enlightenment dawned and Ichigo swung to look off towards the outer wall of the city. "Say, do you think it would be possible to really do that?"

"Do what?" Rurichiyo asked, confusion wrinkling her brow.

"Dig wells for the residents so no one would have to buy water. That's how you and Rukia met, right Renji? You had to steal water just to survive. What if there was a continuous supply that no one could sell?"

"The Rukon is a large place," the blonde girl murmured thoughtfully. "How would you decide where to put them?"

"Never mind place, how would you ensure that no one would try to take possession of them?" Renji asked. "Even if you bought the property they'd be dug on, there's no way you can ensure that they'd remain open to everyone."

"I can conscript Ganju and his gang for that. It would keep him and the others out of trouble and Kukaku would approve." Ideas popping into his head at breakneck speed, he started walking towards the city limits, the others following just to see what he'd think of next.

"You've had crazy ideas in the past, Ichigo, but I'm pretty sure this is the worst." Renji put an arm around their female companion when the daiko started to flash step, not knowing if the young girl could keep up with them.

Rurichiyo gave a startled yelp and clutched for all she was worth. Her guardians would be wondering what was taking so long but they'd just have to trust Ichigo to watch out for her. They came to a stop nearly a half hour later, the dilapidated buildings telling her exactly where they were. "Ichigo, Abarai-san…"

"Inuzuri," the elder of the two men whispered. "Stay close, my lady. Never know when things will turn nasty. Ichigo, we shouldn't have brought the girl with us."

"I wouldn't have normally but I needed her opinion as a noble. Neither the nobles nor the Gotei spend any time doing anything to make this place and others like it livable although I've heard that they own properties in other parts of the Rukon. I can't just sit by and do nothing now. I think giving people accessible, free, and clean drinking water would be something that Rukia would do in a heartbeat if she could. Six wells to start with and maybe more if they can be sustained."

Rurichiyo looked around with a more critical eye, Ichigo's words resonating in her. "Is this the central part of the district?"

"Yeah," Renji said, memories crowding his mind. "Not a lot of people here have spiritual power, but everyone needs water so cheating merchants sell small jars of water for high prices. There's no one to make them do otherwise. I'd love for there to be a way to make it free. Rukia would be beyond speechless if you could pull it off, Ichigo."

"Everyone would," Rurichiyo put in. "There's one more problem, Ichigo. Even if you can hold the rights to the land and keep it, how are you going to figure out _where_ to dig?"

"She's right, you know. You really need someone with a water type Zanpakutou to show you the best spots."

"Nah, just a modern-day education." Ichigo knelt and picked up a handful of soil. Studying its composition and moisture content, he hummed in his throat before standing. He wandered closer to the clump of trees nearby and repeated his studious demeanor. Taking the smaller of his two blades, he made a small mark on one of the trees before rejoining his friends.

Renji shook his head but followed his friend as Ichigo found and marked five more spots, one of them near the river he and his childhood friends used to fish in. Rurichiyo, bemused by the whole thing, simply looked on and made mental notes so that she could tell her friends and the SWA members all about what was happening later.

On their way back to the Seireitei, the three friends discussed how best to go about staking claim to the land around the wells, keeping it, and digging the holes necessary for the wells. Rurichiyo promised to procure the materials once he got her the money to pay for them and Renji vowed to keep his trap shut so that word wouldn't get out until the time was right.

It was only when they were about to part ways at the entrance to the Thirteenth Division did Renji voice a thought that had occurred to him on the way back to the Seireitei. "You know, this is kind of a grand gesture. She's not really into those."

"It's not for her, not really. It's just me remembering stories she told me about where she grew up. I've been told that women like it when you remember those sorts of things." He'd remembered, and he was actively doing something about the situation. Rukia would understand and appreciate what he was trying to do.

"Is that so? I'll have to remember that. Well, guess I'll leave you here. Why do you have to go to the other dimension to give her day three's gift?"

"Because I can't bring living things to a spiritual plain."

"Probably for the best."

It probably was. They didn't want another turtle dove incident.

* * *

Rukia and her chaperone were waiting for him in one of the many gardens of the Kuchiki estate, the barren and frozen landscape still showing signs of the ravages of war. "You're late, Ichigo. Fumi-obaasan almost struck you from the list."

"I apologize, Obaa-san. I was waylaid by some division business. Shall we, ladies?" He gestured for them to precede him, cautiously entering the Dangai from a gate that wasn't official. Supposedly the nobles' gates weren't monitored but he wouldn't put it passed Kurotsuchi to do so anyway.

The Kuchiki elder did not speak to him the entire time, obviously still undecided about whether she should forgive him or not. They came out not far from Urahara's and easily retrieved their bodies while the chaperone insisted on remaining in her spirit form. Ichigo didn't comment, merely went along with her preference and escorted them to Eri-san's.

The woman was just leaving as they arrived, giving a hurried greeting before practically running down the stairs. Rukia stared after her for a moment before turning to Ichigo. "Reminds you of Rangiku-san, doesn't she?" her would-be suitor commented with a smile.

"Ichigo, I'm failing to see the point of this little field trip."

"Indeed, Lord Kurosaki, there isn't anything here that could possibly be fitting for a gift…" the older woman trailed off when she saw him hand her charge a piece of paper. Moving to stand behind Rukia, she couldn't help the quirk of her lips at the small note.

 _On the third day of Christmas your true love gave to you… Cuddle time with three bouncing bunnies._

"Chappy!" Pushing passed her friend, Rukia made a beeline for the cages, stopping in front of them to gaze at each in awe. Pink noses wiggled at the new scent, their small eyes blinking up at the visitor in interest.

"Would you like to pet them?" Ichigo asked, even though he knew it was a stupid question. He placed a cushion against the far wall and had her sit down before draping her in plastic. "They've been known to go all over so don't let them leave the plastic. I don't want you to get rabbit crap all over you."

Fumi-san barely refrained from frowning at his crude language, deciding to sit far away from the three small rodents. She watched as the heiress of the clan ignored Ichigo the entire time he cleaned out the cages. She was solely focused on the rabbits, the smile on her face showing an innocence her experiences in life should have destroyed. The fact that she had to be draped in a protective covering didn't seem to negate her enjoyment either.

Rukia had been playing with her new friends for a little over an hour before she sighed and glanced up at Ichigo. He had finished cleaning the cages a few minutes prior and sat down to watch her with ill-concealed affection. "Thank you, Ichigo. I think this is one of the nicest things you have ever done for me."

"Figured Byakuya wouldn't let you have any animals and if he let them in the garden, they'd multiply like crazy. We can't have pets because of the clinic but I thought this might be a nice treat. Eri-san loves the little pests just as much as you do and was very willing to let me bring you." He shrugged, a little embarrassed at being seen as 'nice.'

With another sigh, Rukia handed the rabbits back one by one, a bit of wistfulness in her eyes as they were effectively put behind bars. Looking down at her lap, she frowned at the mess, now glad that her friend had made her wear the plastic. "This was a wonderful gift, Ichigo, thank you. Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Rukia gingerly got up, brushing her gigai's skirt free of wrinkles.

"Does that mean that I won this round too?" Ichigo asked, his famous smirk gracing his lips briefly before turning serious.

"The matter will be discussed with the head and then we will make our decision. You have had much success lately, Lord Kurosaki but I wouldn't be too confident."

"Of course," he demurred, his attempt at humility not entirely successful. "I will accept your gracious invitation. Anything interesting on the menu?"

"I hear it's a Living World dish," Fumi-obaasan said evasively.

"Oh?" Ichigo commented, giving Rukia a sideways glance. "Do you know?"

"Mmm…"

"Rukia?" She finally looked at him when he called her name, her lips a thin line in an attempt not to laugh. "What is it?"

"French hens…"

"French…hens…"

Laughter could be heard all over the neighborhood their entire trip back.

* * *

The next day Ichigo took the morning to practice in the division's yard, his days at a desk having cramped his shoulders and tightened his back. Several unseated members of the squad talked amongst themselves, their furtive glances telling him they were gossiping about him. "Oi! Are you lot going to practice or talk like old ladies? Get it in gear!" When they just looked at him without beginning their own drills, he scowled deeply and allowed his reiastu to build. "That's it! A hundred laps around the yard! Now!"

Several jumped at his orders, likely remembering that he had authority over them to a certain extent. Others looked like they wanted to argue, mutinous expressions coming over their faces. "Don't test him," an icy voice said quietly, the melodic alto washing over them in a cool rush.

"Lieutenant!" the group shouted as one and began running.

"Ichigo, as much as they irritate you, please try not to put any of my men in the hospital. We're down men because of the wars and I still haven't been able to choose from this year's graduates." Rukia came to stand about a meter in front of him, her violet eyes narrowed on the running soldiers.

"I'll do my best. How many are you supposed to choose?"

"It changes year to year. The students request a squad and then the captain reviews the students' records and chooses a number predetermined by the soutaicho. The casualties of the wars have allowed us to choose as many as we see fit this year, but I am not entirely sure most of the ones that have asked to be here are qualified. I've whittled it down to twenty and wish to cut that in half. With all this 'Twelve Day' business, I haven't been able to focus on completing the task."

Ichigo drank long from a bottle of water that she handed him as they turned to go into the barracks. He couldn't believe day ten had just dropped in his lap. "Why not just let one of the third seats do final interviews or something?" he asked casually.

"Kiyone and Sentarou are too busy with regular duties. No, this is my responsibility. It'll just have to wait until this thing is over." Pausing at the base of the stairs that would bring her to her office, she paused and looked up at him. "I came to tell you that you need to get ready to present your fourth gift."

"I'll be there."

"Don't forget to shower!" Rukia called, watching as he suddenly took off down the corridor.

Ichigo didn't reply to her shout, crashing into the shared locker room. He set a record for showering and dressing, gift plans filling his mind the entire time. He ran the comb through his hair, not bothering to try to make it look any different than it usually did. The elders had seen him dressed formally and they'd seen him worn from battle. His hair didn't change much between the two. Once presentable, he carefully made his way to Rukia's office, having felt her reiatsu leave the building a few minutes prior. Being able to track her through her energy did have its uses every now and then.

Shutting the door behind him, he wandered over to her desk and carefully began to sift through the papers that were still in the inbox. He knew from experience that she always kept reports or orders that had yet to be completed there so he had no doubt that the list of recruits would be somewhere in the mess. He just had to hope she wouldn't take any notice of the traces of _his_ spiritual energy on the paper.

Finding what he needed, he took a blank page and copied the information down, intent on going to the Academy as soon as his duties as potential suitor were done. His reputation as the savior of the realms would surely gain him easy access. Putting Rukia's copy back where it was, he left the room and the barracks, leisurely making his way to the Kuchiki estate.

Kukaku was there waiting for him, her normal scowl a little less pronounced. "One of the elders requested I be here. Seems you've done well for yourself lately. You're not getting too cocky, are you?"

"Nah. There's something I'd like to talk to you and Ganju about later at dinner, if you don't mind." Ichigo walked with her sedately into the audience room, taking his place at the back of the pack. Even though he'd won three rounds already, he hadn't been upgraded in status.

"Sure, as long as it isn't about this romance crap. I don't have any idea what she might like."

"I wouldn't dream of asking that. It's your logistical expertise that I need."

"That, you can have any time you need. It's what family's for. Now tell me, do you really have this in the bag?"

"Pretty sure. She might be a little miffed at me with this one. I did kind of mislead her on Christmas morning."

"Oh?" his cousin inquired. Noble gatherings were always a dreadful bore so perhaps one of their lovers' quarrels would liven things up.

"Yeah, you'll see," Ichigo answered. He wasn't about to tell her while they were surrounded by the other families. Looking around the room, he caught the sight of a pink scarf and had to do a double take. "Ah, hell." Matsumoto saw him staring and waved, her smile slightly tipsy. Obviously, she had imbibed in Byakuya's sake at some point.

The noble and his entourage entered the room just then, turning Ichigo's attention to what really matter. "Good afternoon," Byakuya greeted and nodded at one of the elders to begin the proceedings. He studiously ignored the presence of the Tenth Division lieutenant, still wondering how she'd gotten him to agree to let her attend.

"Good families of the Seireitei, we welcome you to our home. May fortune smile on your sons this day," the grey-haired man said and Ichigo had to hold back a snort. Although he couldn't remember the guy's name, the daiko did recall that he'd never been one of the elder's favorite people. It was little wonder that he was rooting for anyone but Ichigo.

Murmured greetings in return filled the room briefly before everyone settled down. When the first name was called a hush settled over the room, most wondering what debacle would happen now. As the turtle doves and the French hens were no where to be found, they took it to mean they'd been disposed of in some manner. The suitors might have been surprised to find in just what manner they'd been gotten rid of if they'd bothered to ask.

"Lord Minato," Rukia spoked softly but clearly. "I know that today's item in the song is a type of bird again, but surely you are not going to try to impress me with living creatures considering that it has gone so poorly in the past."

"Certainly not, my lady. I have found that the animals do not make good gifts." A box was placed in Rukia's lap, an arrogant look on the young lord's face. Obviously, he thought whatever he'd given to her would beat out even Ichigo.

"Excellent. You have just saved the lives of innocent creatures." Giving all due attention to the box in her lap she unwrapped the overdone trappings and lifted the lid. Inside was a box and at first, she thought that it was a rather strange gift. Lifting it out of container, she turned it around so that she could study it. Opening it, she mused at the interior, discovering that it was a jewelry box. Impressed that he'd finally gotten into the spirit of things, she was about to remind him that there should have been four of the things when an interior device sprung four statues of birds out of the center of the box.

When they began singing, she could help the rueful smile curved her mouth as she looked up at her hopeful candidate. "Lord Minato, are you aware of the true nature of 'calling birds'?"

"I must admit that I had an expert make the box, so I was not involved in the process. Why do you ask?"

"Originally, 'calling' was the English word 'colly' which is an old word for 'black' in that language. Colly birds are ravens or crows. You have given me a music box that plays the calls of ravens or crows, my lord. I am not too enamored of the birds. I probably don't have to explain why, do I?" Rukia looked at the four calling birds and sighed regretfully. "You've progressed but I'm afraid you still failed this round. Better luck next time."

Byakuya raised a brow discretely at her explanation, impressed that she had indeed soaked up some knowledge from the Living World. Perhaps her trips there were not entirely worthless. He took the box from her, vaguely wondering what they were going to do with a perfectly nice box that had four ugly birds in it who produced disturbing noises.

The young lord went away in disappointment, the revelation that he'd still missed the mark hitting him rather hard. It was evident that he truly wanted to compete on equal ground with the one who was winning and come out on top. Why he was so insistent was beginning to trouble Byakuya as he'd never tried to hide his distaste for the common born Kuchiki princess. Perhaps he would have to investigate further.

"Lord Kurosaki, perhaps you'd like to go next?" Rukia watched the surprise cross Ichigo's face as the elder called to him and couldn't help the smile of anticipation that sprang to her face.

"Please, my lord. What delight have you brought me today?" He'd been good at hiding the gifts and even though he'd been staying at the barracks, she hadn't been able to find where they were stashed. Knowing her as he did, he'd likely kept them off site until the day of their reveal. It wasn't that she _couldn't_ wait, it was just that she really wanted to know _how_ he well he knew her.

Ichigo approached her with the confident air he'd collected over the years of warrior status. The straight back and broad shoulders told her he had come into his own and could now face anything thrown his way. "Here," he said quietly, handing her the small box that was tied simply with a lavender ribbon. The name of a store graced the top part and Rukia furrowed her brow. It was the same name that had been on the box that had held her gloves.

Revealing the contents, she drew her brows together in thought, her mouth thinning as a thought occurred to her. Picking up the tiny bells, she studied the ends, discovering that they could be attached to the little loops on the white leather. The card in the box gave her pause and before she rained her questions down on his head, she picked it up to find what funny little saying he'd decided on for today.

 _One the fourth day of Christmas your true love gave to you… Four tinkling bells so we can all hear you coming…_

"Ichigo…"

"Yeah?" Her tone held danger and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Didn't you tell me someone had bought the last of these accessories when you gave me the gloves?"

"Yeah, someone did."

"You."

"Me," he grinned.

Daggers glared back at him and he thought for a minute that she would forget that they had an audience. One that included her relatives. "I should skewer you."

"But you won't because you love my gifts."

"Your gifts, yes, your sense of humor could use a little work though," she retorted, holding up the card. "And just so you know, these bells won't help."

"Probably not, but it was worth a try." Ichigo's grin turned into a genuine smile, the edges soft and revealing.

"Lord Kurosaki, you have overstayed your welcome," the elder whose name escaped the daiko interrupted. Both Shinigami darted dark looks at him but Ichigo retreated with a bow.

Returning to his seat next to Kukaku, he relaxed and watched the rest of the proceedings with mild interest. His cousin chuckled next to him, knowing that their little exchange was far from the end of the matter. "She's going to dole out punishment later."

"You can count on it," he agreed.

"Still confident you can win this?" the elder Shiba asked, nodding to the figurine his friend now held. Yuushiro, not having known the origin of the term, had given her a pretty song bird statue and it was tasteful. Gems still encrusted the creature, but no longer did they cover it head to tail.

"This round might be tough, but I have a plan for some of the others that will make that little figurine pale in comparison."

"Getting quite competitive, are we?" Kukaku kept a straight face, watching the rest of the gifts with little interest.

"Yeah, I might have lost to Yuushiro except he forgot that he needed _four_ of something." Ichigo watched as the young Shihoin lord realized his mistake and felt slightly sympathetic. Yoruichi had obviously given good advice but her brother wasn't exactly following it.

It was another ten minutes before the whole thing came to an end, the elders in deep conversation before declaring Ichigo the winner again. They obviously weren't happy about the whole thing but at least they weren't trying to turn things to their advantage. He had noticed that Fumi-obaasan seemed to be more willing to have him court her charge and he supposed having her there while Rukia played with the rabbits had been a good thing.

Unable to speak to Rukia before he left, Ichigo collected his blades and quickly made his way to the Academy. It took some convincing, but he finally got passed the guards and went to see the administrators. When they found out that he was there on behave of the Thirteenth Division, they were more than willing to gather the students on Rukia's list together for his inspection.

The twenty students stood in front of him in their uniforms and awe-filled faces, making him feel uncomfortable. He made them wait until they squirmed, wanting to see how long they could stay calm when faced with a stronger opponent. His reiatsu, as reined in as it could be, washed gently over them, one or two of them paling at the intensity. Mentally scratching them off the list, he introduced himself although from their looks he knew it wasn't necessary.

"I know you're all famous and whatnot, but why are you here? Isn't it Lieutenant Kuchiki's decision who gets into her division?" One of the men who'd evidently come from the Rukon stepped forward, attitude all over his face.

"Normally she would be choosing but personal clan business has delayed her, and I have taken up the slack. You should know before graduation just whose division you're entering. The twenty of you are to interview with me one on one and eliminate those I find unfit to be in our division until only ten of you are left. As you have already requested the Thirteenth, it means you are aware of what type of squad it is. The former captain was a great man and we'll be continuing his traditions."

"You knew Ukitake-san?"

Ichigo held up his Substitute badge and nodded with a slightly sad smile on his face. "He was one of the only captains who tried to save Rukia when Aizen had her condemned to death. Despite difficulties, he supported me and even though this thing was really a monitor, he didn't let me face Ginjo alone. Like Rukia, he knew where my loyalties lay. Ukitake-san will be missed. Camaraderie is important, and we want people who will support each other. The first part of this process will be to see how well you work together and interact."

"How…" one of the females asked, her eyes going wide when he withdrew the shorter of his two swords. "No way!"

"Come at me with everything you have."

Three of them didn't have to be told twice, although whether their immediate reactions were good or not was left up to debate. The others hung back for a few minutes, discussing the situation. He noticed a few of them were reluctant to work with the ones who he had a feeling were in different social classes. That would have to change if they were in the Thirteenth.

With only part of his mind on the sparring, he let the rest catalog the interactions and cooperation. It was only when he barely missed colliding with one of the less enthusiastic participants that he decided it was probably best that he focus on the current task. Rukia would not thank him if he put all twenty applicants in the infirmary.

The students lasted about twenty minutes, crying uncle as they collapsed at the far edges of the arena they were in. Ichigo stopped and waited for them to catch their breaths, sighing in disappointment at their lack of skill. They were incredibly inexperienced, and he had a feeling it would be many months before they could be allowed to go Hollow hunting without a medic right there with them. Raw they may be but by the time dinner with his cousins rolled around he would have a list of ten new recruits.

After all, how hard could it be?


	11. Chapter 11: Eleven Ladies Fainting

**I Am So Sorry! The chapter wouldn't upload to the Document Manager last night. I sent it to Support and they must have fix something because I was able to do it this morning. Enjoy!  
**

 _A/N: I have get another group to thank for reviews:_ _ **Bluewater7**_ _,_ _ **NieveDrop**_ _,_ _ **Haru000**_ _, Assault Godzilla,_ _ **Dragon and Sword Master**_ _, and_ _ **MugetsuIchigo**_ _. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. Do I really need to put a warning up at this point?_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Eleven Ladies Fainting_

Ichigo was silent during his dinner with his cousins, the selection process having taken more out of him than he'd originally liked. With his final ten chosen, the daiko had gone to Kukaku's with lead feet, too tired to even care that she'd once again made a monstrosity out of the dwelling. His food disappeared slowly and when he chanced to look up, he found his elder's gaze narrowed on him.

"You've been here for nearly an hour and haven't said a word. What did you want to talk about?" the Shiba head demanded. "My time's precious now." She'd received official confirmation of their noble status that afternoon.

"For Rukia's sixth present I wish to have wells dug in Inuzuri."

"I imagine there are already wells there, crappy place though it is."

"But residents have to pay astronomical prices for small jars of clean drinking water. They can scarcely afford to do that and the orphans that are scattered there have no way to procure them but to steal. Rukia used to tell me about how she and her other friends used to struggle. Now that I have some money and influence, I want to change that. No one else will."

"Thought you spent most of your money on her gifts," Ganju put in.

"Sure, my Living World money. And I did spend quite a bit of the money I have here on her gift for tomorrow, but I think I have enough to get things rolling. Rurichiyo promised to get the materials I'd need if I got her the money. I just need to find a way to claim the land I chose for the wells and keep it."

"That's easy," Kukaku said. "You fight for it. Don't think you'll have any trouble there. Most probably would just give it to you rather than go against you. Your reputation is good for something."

"Yeah, me and the boys could keep an eye on them while you're away, make sure no one tries to stake a claim." Ganju's friends nodded, the idea of free drinking water resonating with them.

"Thank you, I was going to ask that you do. I'm not sure how to go about actually doing the digging though."

"You need experts, of course. You wouldn't hire amateurs to do fireworks, would you?" Kukaku lifted her pipe to her lips and inhaled while she thought. "I know a crew that could use some work. I'll get them together and have them draw up plans while you're off at the manor tomorrow. Once I know how much material you'll need, I'll send word to the Kasumiōji clan and let you know to drop off some funds."

Ichigo sighed in relief and took a swig of his tea. It had grown cold during their conversation. "Thanks, Kukaku. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"No big deal. There is something I want in return."

"Yeah?" She'd offered her help so easily, he should have figured she'd want a favor.

"I'm going to give you an address tomorrow. I want you to go check it out after you're done at the Kuchiki estate."

"Sure."

Everyone gave her puzzled looks, but she refused to explain why. Figuring she'd only get angry if they pressed, both Ichigo and Ganju held their tongues. They'd both learned not to question her when she was being that serious. The tone suggested the reason might have been related to the wars.

The rest of dinner passed in good natured conversation and teasing, Ichigo's romantic streak a favorite topic. The Soul Society residents weren't sure his laid-back approach would win Rukia's hand but had admitted the wells were a good way to up the ante. Keeping the other families on their toes and guessing would increase the chances of them screwing up. They might even go back to what they knew and heap grandiose presents on her that she would absolutely hate.

When Ichigo left it was late and he carefully made his way back to the city. The night was clear and cold, his reiatsu keeping him warm despite the low temperatures. No one was there to block his entry and once he was inside the limits he flash stepped to the barracks. Those on duty didn't bat an eye at his lateness but a certain spiritual energy let him know someone had been waiting for him and she wasn't pleased with how long he'd taken to get back.

" _There_ you are," she stated, her violet eyes cool with irritation. "I have a bone to pick with you, Ichigo. You left the manor before I got a chance to talk to you."

"Had an errand to run." _A really long errand_ , he amended mentally. "Was it something important?"

Rukia studied him briefly before sighing. "No, but you disappeared for the rest of the day and I wish you'd told me where you were."

"Sorry, but I was on gift business. Besides, all you had to do is call my cell. Dad had Urahara fiddle with it, so it works here. Plus, my reiatsu is strong enough to be felt nearly everywhere, right?"

"It's permeated my office, so it was a little difficult. Not to mention it tends to linger all over the place." Sitting at her desk, Rukia looked with distaste that the pile of papers that had already appeared on one corner. "I forgot your phone has mutated."

"Don't say mutated. It's been 'upgraded' with the latest technology Soul Society has to offer."

"I wish my office was upgraded. Those copy machines in the Living World would come in handy with the paperwork."

"Computers and a printer would be good too." Ichigo watched in amazement as an unseated soldier came in with a new stack reports, plopping it next to the one already on Rukia's desk. "Where the hell does it all come from?"

Rukia looked at him ruefully and shrugged. "I haven't figured that out entirely yet; however, we oversee Karakura, and a great deal of Japan in general. Captain Ukitake decided after my tenure there that it would behoove us to be in frequent contact with the soldiers stationed in the Living World. I do not think he realized that it would have this effect."

"I promise to try to not create more than necessary," he vowed and began sifting through the piles to see if anything had to do with their friends or his family. Filling them out or signing them would be the least he could do.

"Thank you," she smiled, mentally consigning the promise to the nearest fire. Ichigo wouldn't mean to create mountains of paperwork but if he was in the heat of battle, incident reports would be the last thing on his mind. "I suppose since I'm here I should complete them."

"No way. You're going to go home and get some rest. They aren't going anywhere and if you did them now, you'd likely make mistakes. It's nearly midnight, midget."

Rukia glanced at the clock, glanced back at the piles of paper and nodded. "Alright. Normally I'd protest but it's not like I can use my quarters here when I was finished anyway."

Ichigo grinned, leaning against the desk as she prepared to leave. "You _could_ but it'd be hard to explain why you were sharing a room with me." She'd placed him in her unused quarters so he wouldn't have to share space with someone.

"Baka," she muttered, but it was missing her usual bite. "Be here bright and early so we can get this done."

"Yes, ma'am." He watched her leave before turning back to finish finding his part of the paperwork. Once he was done he closed the office, blowing out the lantern at the door before shutting it and locking it with the key she'd given him when he'd first gotten there.

Lying on the futon in her Chappy decorated room, he stared at the ceiling. He regretted not having enough to get her the computers and other equipment that would make her job easier, but he'd have to keep it in mind for next year. Surely by then he'd have refilled his bank account here and could do something about the lack of efficiency. The idea making him feel better, he rolled over and let sleep finally claim him. As the last bit of consciousness fled, a chime from the clock signaled midnight.

Day five had arrived.

* * *

Ichigo was at his assigned place diligently doing his paperwork the next day when Renji popped in to visit. Glancing up at the redhead, the orange haired teen frowned at the interruption. "Something happen?" he asked, wondering what could possess the other man to skip out on his own work.

"Nope, just came to see what you were doing. It's almost lunch time and the guys want to eat with you."

"The guys?"

"Yeah, you know, Ikkaku, Yumi, Iba, and Shuuhei. They haven't gotten to catch up since you got here."

"Wait a minute. Aren't those four part of the SMA?"

"Well… Yeah."

"And isn't Shuuhei the editor of that magazine?"

"Yeah…"

"They just want to gossip!"

Renji looked at his friend and shrugged. "Probably. Or drink, or both. Can't always tell with those guys. So, what do you say?"

Sighing, Ichigo looked at the stack of reports he still had to go through. "If I can get this done by lunch, yes. If not, they're out of luck."

"Deal."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Ichigo silently cursed as he signed the last report. Renji just grinned at his look of chagrin and helped him bring all the paperwork to Kiyone and Sentarou. Not waiting to see whether Ichigo would bolt at the last second, the elder man wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulder and forcefully pulled him toward the exit.

The others were waiting for them at a noodle shop not far from the divisions, the sea of black and white speaking of the place's popularity. "Yo!" Ikkaku greeted. He'd already ordered drinks, the only tankard not filled with some form of alcohol was the one he ordered for Ichigo.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuuhei, Iba-san," he greeted. Ichigo didn't have much to do with Iba but knew the man from meetings held during the post-war clean-up. The man had lost someone he greatly respected and was still adjusting to his new role as leader of his squad.

"Ichigo, my friend, come and tell us all about this suitor challenge. I am most interested in knowing what sorts of things have been presented." Yumi took a sip of his sake, eyes focused intently on the young daiko.

"You mean Rangiku-san hasn't said anything?" The greatest gossip in the dimension and no one knew every detail of what he'd done? "Is she slipping? No, she was there yesterday so she must be keeping up with things."

"We applied to her, but she just said we had to wait until it was all over. Quite unlike her," Yumi mused.

"I demanded an exclusive for the magazine, but she hasn't summited anything yet either."

"Which means she's plotting something with that group of hers," Iba concluded.

"They were really helpful early on. It's only fair that they get to tell the story." Ichigo drank deep of the water in his drinking vessel, looking up at the waitress that came to take their order. When the woman did nothing but stare at him for several seconds, he looked around the table. The others were smirking in amusement, clearly entertained by his affect on the unsuspecting female.

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki!" she gasped quietly.

"Yeah…"

"You're participating in that suitor challenge for the right to court Lady Rukia Kuchiki!" she continued in hushed urgency.

"I am…"

"And you're winning!"

"So far…" Apparently too excited to stand still any longer, the young woman dashed off to spread the news that _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki was in her establishment. She came back several moments later, recalling that she hadn't taken down what they wanted to eat.

Once alone, the full time Shinigami began ribbing Ichigo, having fun at the younger man's embarrassment. As tempted as he was to dump Ikkaku's half empty tankard over his head and toss the jar of sake the others were splitting out the window behind Iba, the daiko managed to continue drinking quietly.

"So, have you finished gathering all the gifts? At least tell us that much." Shuuhei leaned forward, his reporter's instincts having been alerted by how unwilling Ichigo was to talk about the whole thing.

"Not yet. There are still some things I need to work out but it's nothing to worry about," the teen admitted, stretching the truth a bit.

"What about…" Renji started before remembering his promise and slamming his mouth shut.

"Kukaku's got that covered. Anyway, I just want things to progress quietly. I'm sure once the winner is chosen things will blow up but until then, I just want to go in, give Rukia the gifts, and get on with the day. Every time we gather as clans, it's such a production. The only upside is now the Shibas and therefore the Kurosakis are nobles again. That should put me on a more equal footing with the other contestants."

The other guys were about to comment on the announcement, but a crash of china and hot soup jerked their attention to the center of the room. Their waitress stood in shock, other women around the room equally stunned. "You're a noble too?" the young woman asked, her voice a squeak.

"As of yesterday," he answered truthfully and watched as the female population collapsed in disappointment or astonishment, he wasn't sure which. He could see the paperwork looming.

"Rukia's going to kill you," Renji commented off handedly.

"Killing him doesn't really work," Ikkaku pointed out.

"Just means she gets to try more than once," Yumi added.

"True," Shuuhei mused. Ichigo stared at each of them in turn, the truth of their words finally sinking in. He could practically _feel_ the cold of her bankai now.

"Kuso."

* * *

"Would you care to explain how the _hell_ you manage to make a room full of women _faint_?" Rukia demanded on their way to her estate. She had opted to walk with him so that she could ream him out. Ice had followed in her wake the entire distance from the barracks, several people getting a free skating lesson as they encountered the surprise sheet of glass.

"Beats me."

"Ichigo…"

"I _don't_ know. One minute the guys are making jokes and the next the waitress and the others are fainting after they find out I'm a noble. I didn't know it was such a bit deal."

Rukia opened her mouth to continue to interrogate him but snapped it closed when a thought occurred to her. "Well, damn," she hissed, continuing her uncharacteristic swearing.

"Midget?"

"Right after you defeated Ginjo, the SWA's newsletter declared you 'The Most Eligible Shinigami.' It didn't seem to matter that you weren't even out of high school yet nor that you just got your powers back. They showered praises on your head and even suggested you were looking for a girlfriend."

"Ah…" The whole thing made sense now. "So, does that mean you'll stop covering the flagstones with ice now? I think the tenth person to slip just broke their ankle." Ichigo received a glare in return before she spun on her heel and went to administer first aid. He took the opportunity to continue to the Kuchiki estate, hoping that her temper would be cooled, and the atmosphere warmed by the time she caught up with him.

Today's gathering was just the candidates themselves, the Kuchiki elders wanting to see how they comported themselves without their relatives there to coach and encourage them. Ichigo's elevated state had earned him a front row seat, giving Rukia plenty of opportunities to give him deadly looks that promised pain of all kinds. She'd been scolded by Fumi-obaasan for being late and he had a feeling that his gift might not find favor that day. Had he not gone for the five gold rings, she might have immediately tossed the others' aside. So far one lord had gifted her with five _tsumami_ _kanzashi_ , their petals five in number, doubling the theme and pleasing the elders who always wanted Rukia to dress more feminine. That he wasn't Shihoin or Minato worried Ichigo, making him think _someone_ had sided with the enemy.

Yoruichi's brother _had_ gotten things right this time, five little stuffed bunnies were propped up near Rukia, each cuter than the last. So far, they were the only ones he could see beating him this time. There was one other possible contender for today's round and that was Minato. The lord was looking far smugger than usual, leading Ichigo to conclude that the fool had finally done some research.

"Lord Kurosaki, please present your gift," Fumi-obaasan said, her voice clear in the audience room. Byakuya gave him a bland look, far too use to their interactions to pay them any mind. The captain knew that if they were in the company of others, nothing inappropriate would happen.

"Yes, _Lord_ Ichigo, _please_ show me today's gift. I am so _excited_ to find out what it is." Rukia's sarcasm had Renji, Byakuya, and even Fumi-obaasan wincing in sympathy.

"Ah, knock it off, midget. You're just miffed you lost control of your reiatsu. I'm sure the ice will melt at some point," Ichigo retorted. _Like in the spring_ , he thought. He might like egging her on, but he wasn't suicidal. There was no way he'd say that out loud.

" _Ichigo_ …"

"Fine. Here, greedy woman. You're lucky you're so adorable." The compliment threw her off balance and she accepted the box in silence. Ichigo caught Byakuya's raised brow out of the corner of his eye and he lifted one corner of his mouth in a slight grin. He knew his midget. She wasn't used to being told she was pretty, so to tell her in front of others would make all thoughts of maiming him leave her head.

Murmuring from the other elders indicated that they didn't like the blatant show of affection. He ignored them in favor of watching her reaction. As with his other gifts, the wrappings were quickly disposed off and the little card that had accompanied each gift was lifted so that she could read the little message.

 _On the fifth day of Christmas your true love gave to you… Five golden rings! Yes, I went there._

Laughter bubbled out of her throat and the three males that loved her most sighed in relief. "You dork," Rukia whispered and set the note aside. Lifting the necklace out of the tissue paper, she twirled the chain in her hand so that each ring glittered in the light. "I see. Each ring is different."

"And removable. This is a Kasumiōji original. Look at where the rings are attached to the chain." She did as he directed, finding tiny clasps that hooked the rings onto the length of gold. Prying one open carefully, she held the ring up so that she could examine it closer. "Try it on," he encouraged.

"Try…?" curious, she slid it on to one of her ring fingers and marveled at how it fit. The gems were inset so the display was flat, making it easier to use her Zanpakutou in an emergency if necessary. There was nothing to catch on her clothing, making it nearly impossible to lose a stone. "Oh, wow."

Ichigo smiled, ready to go sit down again. Movement behind him alerted him to danger and he swung around, prepared to defend himself and Rukia. Lord Minato stood momentarily frozen, the danger in Ichigo's reiatsu forestalling any forward motion. He found his voice quickly, anger thick in its tone.

"Cheater! There is no way you could afford an original from the Kasumiōji clan! And even if you could, there is no way you could know what size Lady Rukia wears!"

"It so happens that I have money here in the Soul Society thanks to Captain Ukitake. It _also_ just so happens that I do my research when it comes to what a girl likes. It wasn't so hard to find out what her ring size was." In all honesty it was thanks to Yuzu, the younger Kurosaki having played detective for him.

"Liar!" Minato charged.

Byakuya stepped forward, his commanding aura halting any further outbursts. "Lord Kurosaki, your honor has been impugned. Do you wish to take issue?"

Ichigo glared at the other lord for several minutes before turning to Rukia's brother. "I can easily provide proof of both statements so there's no reason to continue arguing. If I were to 'take issue,' I'd likely kill the guy with one swing. It's best just to let it go."

"Very well," Byakuya stated. Turning his attention fully on Minato, he used his best 'noble' voice to continue. "Lord Minato, you are hereby disqualified from these and all future proceedings. Your lack of decorum was dreadful enough but to accuse the Hero of All Wars of lacking in honor puts you beyond all that is decent. Leave my estate immediately."

Ichigo and Rukia, along with Renji stared at the Sixth Division taicho in stunned silence. Not only had Byakuya sided with him but he'd also granted him a new title. That he had disqualified Minato simply because he had called Ichigo a cheater was amazing. Glancing at the elders, the daiko saw that they were equally stunned. Fumi-obaasan met his gaze and nodded approvingly.

"Lord Kurosaki, I would have a word with you after this," Byakuya said before returning to his original spot.

"Very well, Lord Kuchiki," he replied. Giving Rukia one last look, he returned to his assigned seat and waited out the rest of the presentations.

Rukia went through the remaining five quickly, wanting to get back to her division. Those were all five in number and pleasing, making today's choice harder than any other previous ones. "You have made things very difficult, my lords. This is not something that can be settled now. Please, return to your families and I will have word sent to the winner. Congratulations to you all on your successes."

The rest of the crowd seemed pleased and went away without complaint. Rukia watched them go with misgiving, wanting to choose Ichigo's out of loyalty but knowing it wouldn't be that easy. She caught his sleeve when he would have followed her brother and he looked down at her with one orange brow raised.

"I don't know who to choose."

"It doesn't have to be me this time."

"But…"

"Look, wouldn't it be odd if I won every round without a single bit of trouble? If you like the _kanzashi_ better, choose that other guy as the winner today. Or those stuffed rabbits Yoshino gave you. I'll admit it was a little dorky to choose the five golden rings."

"They got their acts together and made things hard. They weren't supposed to be smart enough to do that."

"They probably aren't. Maybe they finally listened to the women in their families." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and nudged her into Fumi-obaasan's keeping. "Gotta let the old guys have one, it's only fair."

"I still don't like it. Go, talk with Nii-sama and come back to the barracks as soon as you can."

"I have to go check something for Kukaku first, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Check what?"

"Some address she gave me. She wouldn't explain what was there and by the tone of her voice it was only inviting death if I asked." Ichigo showed her the paper with the address on it and Rukia's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"That's the old Shiba estate. I have no idea what kind of shape it's in now but maybe Nii-sama does."

"I had a feeling." He nodded a goodbye and went to track down Byakuya.

The elder Kuchiki sibling was in his study, two cups of steaming tea on his desk. "Sit."

Ichigo sat without complaint, feeling the other man's irritation in his reiatsu. Grey eyes studied him for several minutes while both men drank the hot beverage. If the captain was trying to make him squirm, it wasn't going to work. He was passed being intimidated by the man.

"You have shown great maturity today, Kurosaki."

"It was rather difficult not to clock the bastard. He's been bugging me from the beginning, but I couldn't figure out why."

"Perhaps because he has never made a secret of his disdain for my sister until this competition. I was greatly disturbed to learn of his involvement. I must thank you for giving me a reason to eliminate him from the contest."

"You're welcome."

"Even though you are by far the more powerful fighter, do not be surprised if he tries to do battle in some manner. His pride has been injured by losing and I doubt he will take it lying down."

"I'll keep an eye out. Say, do you know anything about the condition of the old Shiba estate? Kukaku wanted me to check it out after I was done here."

Byakuya raised a brow but rose and went to his book shelves. Selecting a thin volume, he handed it to Ichigo and returned to his cushion. "I purchased it sometime after the fall of the clan. It has sat uninhabited since. I do not know what the latest war did to its grounds or buildings but tell your cousin she may buy it back at value when she is ready."

Surprised at his generosity, Ichigo stood and bowed lowly. "I don't think you know what this will mean to her. She's proud like Yoruichi-san but being thrown out of her home must have hurt badly. On behalf of the Shiba and Kurosaki clans, thank you."

"You are welcome. There is one condition, however."

"Yeah?"

"She is never to design any buildings that may need erecting."

"So, you've seen her style. Absolutely hideous, isn't it? I'll let her know." Ichigo tucked the volume away and bowed once more before leaving. He followed the directions his cousin had given him until he came upon an abandon set of gates. One of them hung by only two set of hinges and he figured it wouldn't take much for it to come down. Entering quietly, he came to a stop in what used to be the front gardens and sighed unhappily.

The landscape was barren and scorched, winter only partly to blame for the destruction of what should have been a peaceful oasis. A small stream was littered with debris, creating an overflowed pond on the east side of the grounds. What should have been a grand manor was nothing more than a dilapidated ruin, each of the out buildings in the same or worse condition.

Pulling out his phone, he scrolled down his contact list until Kukaku's name came up. Waiting for her to pick up seemed like an eternity and he momentarily thought she'd forgotten about the Soul Pager his dad had given her for Christmas. "Is it bad?" she asked instead of greeting him.

"Completely ruined," he answered. "Looks like it's another casualty of war," he continued apologetically.

"I was afraid of that. I need you to go see if the statue near the Senkaimon is still there."

"Where was that?"

"Side garden. There should be a large flagstone path from the gate to the main house. If it's still standing, the statue is of one of our ancestors who looked remarkably like Uncle."

He followed her directions, coming to a stop near the base of what used to be a marble statue. "The base is still here."

"Good, try touching the very bottom of it," she instructed.

He did, yanking his hand back quickly when a barrier shocked him. "What the… There's some sort of kido here."

"Excellent, leave it be. Your Quincy powers likely triggered it. If I know the barrier is still intact, I can forget about trying to buy the estate back. Uncle mentioned when I was at your house that he forgot to grab what was beneath before leaving."

"It might not be as hard to get this place back as you think."

"Oh?"

"Byakuya bought it a long time ago. From what he said, it sounds like he's been keeping it in trust. He told me you could buy it back at value when you were ready. From the looks of things, that value isn't very much."

"Well, isn't that interesting."

"Yeah, there's just one condition."

"Oh?"

"You don't design any of the new buildings."

"What's wrong with my sense of style?"

Ichigo winced but took a deep breath and jumped into that quagmire. "Kukaku, you're probably one of my favorite Shiba cousins but your house is hideous."

"I'm one of only two Shiba cousins you have left, smartass. Fine, tell Byakuya I accept. Also tell him to get his assessor to figure out the 'value' and let me know."

"Will do. So, did you find the crew?"

"They're working on digging the first well now. Guess they had some of what they needed already. Sent a list of the rest to Kasumiōji. It's going to cost you about five thousand gold coins."

"The Living World stopped using those a long time ago. Is that expensive?"

"Depends on where you live around here. In the Seireitei, it's a pittance for us nobles. In the Rukon, it would be like spending a single _tensho oban_."

Ichigo felt his eyes widen as his history lessons briefly kicked in and he realized that he was just about to fork over enough for someone to live in comfort for forty years. He also sighed in relief because he knew he had at least that much left in his bank account. "Ouch. Guess building materials are at a premium right now."

"It's evened out a bit now that it's winter."

"Speaking of winter, why is the ground so soft? I noticed when I tested it to find the best spots. The air is freezing, and it sometimes snows but the ground never really freezes."

"That would have to do with spiritual energy concentration. You have an abundant amount so if you stayed in one place long enough, you'd thaw the ground out. In the places where _seki seki_ rocks are harvested, the ground would be impossible to dig through this time of the year. You must have leaked just enough to get things going in Inuzuri."

A sudden crash sounded through the phone and Kukaku stopped talking long enough to yell at whoever made the noise. From what he heard, things were not progressing as smoothly as they should be in her opinion. Several voices whined back at her and something that sounded like thunder resounded over the air waves. Obviously, she wasn't taking backtalk.

"Ah, Kukaku…" Ichigo began, feeling distinctly uncomfortable standing in the abandon ancestral grounds doing nothing while she ordered workers who were clearly not cut out for what they were doing.

"Relax, I'll see they get things right. It's just a mess because all eleven of them wanted to work on this project so they're getting in each other's way. Their father's really in charge and once the old man gets back from his break, they'll stop messing around. You just get that money to your friend, so she can get those materials delivered."

"Going now," he answered and said a short goodbye before hanging up. With one last look at the estate, Ichigo left, making sure the door was as secure as possible. It would have been good if he knew kido, but he supposed that if he'd locked the entrance, someone might think there was something of value in it. Better to leave it as it was just in case someone saw him leave and wondered why he'd visited in the first place.

When he returned to the barracks, he went to the woman in charge of his bank account. The blonde woman looked up from behind a counter, frowning momentarily at being interrupted. Once she recognized him, she became more congenially, setting aside the ledger in front of her to give him her full attention. "Kurosaki-daiko, what can I do for you?"

"I need to send another payment to Rurichiyo Kasumiōji."

"I assure you, sir, I sent the full amount of your gift to her the first time."

"I know, this is for something else."

"Oh, well, let's check your account." She disappeared into a back room and returned several minutes later with a large volume. On it was his name with the number three, making him wonder why there needed to be three volumes for one measly account.

"Ah, Miss…"

"You may address me as Fifth Seat Goshino."

"Goshino-san," he began again, skipping the rank. "Why are there three volumes?"

Goshino paused skimming the page to look up at him. "Because there have been a lot of additions and subtractions over the last two plus years, young man. Every time you or one of your friends destroyed a building here in the Seireitei or the Soul Society's resources were used in the Living World because of something you and your contingent did, the costs were deducted from your account. You didn't think you got off scot free, did you?"

"Hadn't really thought about it," he admitted. "It's only fair," he added when she looked like she wanted to scold him.

"Of course, it is. How much did you need to send?"

"Five thousand gold coins," he said hesitantly, watching her wince at the amount.

"What the devil are you up to now?"

"Sorry, that's confidential until tomorrow's gift giving."

"Oh, my apologies. I will make sure a draft is sent immediately. I must warn you though, Kurosaki-daiko that your account only has fifty thousand gold remaining. That will not take you far here in the Seireitei."

"Yes, I know. Wait, fifty thousand?"

"It seems your soldiers had quite the battle yesterday and were rewarded thusly. Don't forget to pay them."

"Great, I have to pay the others? Why don't they have accounts of their own?"

"Do you wish to open ones on their behalf? Their rewards wouldn't have to be taken out of your account then. I know they do not visit often but these accounts never go inactive on my watch as I'm always finding ways to invest the money people don't use."

"Let's do that and then tell me how much _I_ actually have."

"Please take a seat, this will take a moment."

He did as she wanted, wondering how a simple thing could have morphed into such a complication. And why hadn't she told him he was sharing the account with his friends? Between the necklace and the building supplies, he'd just forked over nearly a hundred thousand gold coins. He hoped some of that didn't belong to the others.

It was a half hour before Goshino called him back to the counter, fresh new ledgers with his friends' names on them at her elbow. "I am happy to report that you did not spend any money that rightfully belongs to your friends. Unfortunately, that only leaves you with a few hundred silver coins in your own account."

"That's after this new payment to Rurichiyo?" he asked, mentally crossing his fingers.

"Exactly. I have drawn up a concise statement for each of your friends so that they know where their accounts stand. Please deliver them when you return to the Living World." She handed them to him and he carefully tucked them away to add to his luggage later. Thanking her for her help, he left to check in with Rukia, only to find the entrance busy with soldiers running out.

"Ichigo, take group three and head to East Rukon District Three. Sentarou, you head to District Seven with group two while I'll take group one to District Five. These are regular Hollows but don't let your guard down," Rukia ordered, coming up behind him and pointing the way. He didn't ever recall being in that district, but he could have just flash stepped through it once and not known it.

Having forgotten that their division had patrol duty outside the city that day, he merely nodded and went to find the people waiting at the end of the courtyard. "Fill me in," he demanded as they made their way east. One of the young members launched into a lengthy explanation, a tinge of fear in his voice. Ichigo was pretty sure he was one of the few unseated officers to make it through the Quincy War alive. "That's enough. Those of you who are proficient in kido, go tend to the injured. The rest of us will take on the Hollows. If you get into trouble, call for help. Don't be proud and try to do it yourself. This squad helps each other. There are battles for life, and battles for pride. You're fighting for the lives of the Rukon residents so there's no place for your pride in this battle. They come first, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" they chorused.

Coming to a stop at the trouble spot, they saw several civilians huddling behind broken buildings, their fear permeating in the air. Those that could perform first aid went to carry out Ichigo's orders while he took the rest to cut masks. There were a half dozen of the creatures, all large, and all ugly. Thankfully there didn't seem to be any intelligence among the lot and the group of Shinigami were able to take them out relatively quickly.

Once the dust settled, Ichigo searched out Rukia's reiatsu, nodding slightly when it seemed her group was in the clear. He didn't know Sentarou's enough to search but no Hollow energy seemed to linger in the area but his, so he figured Group Two had cleared out their problem has well. About to order everyone back to the Seireitei, a rather disturbing and familiar reiatsu broke over them.

"Well, well, it if isn't Kurosaki," Grimmjow commented, his demented grin made worse by the jaw bone on his face. "Rumor had it you were visiting. Thought I'd come and have a looksee."

"Grimmjow, you bastard, did you send these Hollow?"

"Nope. Halibel and Neliel are kind of strict about that. They just came on their own. I just came for that rematch."

"You think you're a match for me?"

"One way to find out," the arrancar answered, in no way short of confidence.

"You maniac." Putting both of Zangetsu's blades away, he prepared to defend himself. The dumb guy was bound to use his fists first so maybe he could cut down on the damage. "Do you know how much paperwork this is going to generate?"

"Paperwork, who cares about paperwork?"

" _I_ do, you moron!" Turning back to his group, he pointed towards the city. "Clear the area of everyone then meet back up with Rukia and tell her what's going on." The only thing he wanted to do was go back, do the report on the Hollows then spend the rest of the evening figuring out what he how he was going to buy the rest of his gifts on only a few hundred silver coins.

Grimmjow, apparently a little more patient than he'd been in the past, actually let the soldiers go. He'd never liked to fight weak opponents when he had someone strong nearby, so he was clearly content to let the others live. "Ready now, Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, come and get your beating."

"Ha! It's you who will be beaten!"

"Not on your afterlife," Ichigo shot back.

Later he'd realize he wasn't just talking about the fight.

* * *

 _A/N: The_ _ **kanzashi**_ _mentioned are a specific type of hair ornament. Fabric is folded like origami and are put into sets ranging from five to seventy-five petals, depending on the flower made. The silver and gold coins mentioned are an old type of money used during the reign of Hideyoshi Toyotomi. A_ _ **tensho oban**_ _was the largest coin in the world at the time (before the gold, silver, copper coins that came directly after) and is said to be able to keep a samurai going for forty years._


	12. Chapter 12: Twelve Betters Betting

_A/N: I have a whole lot to thank since the last time:_ _ **KitElizaKing**_ _,_ _ **NieveDrop**_ _,_ _ **.havens**_ _,_ _ **Aspect of Second**_ _,_ _ **Assault Godzilla**_ _,_ _ **Dragon and Sword Master**_ _,_ _ **Dreaming Haven**_ _,_ _ **Darkinufan**_ _, and_ _ **yocel**_ _. And thank you to anyone who put this or its author on their lists._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright law to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Twelve Betters Betting_

Two women sat drinking, one tea, the other sake as they watched a screen showing the fight between Grimmjow and Ichigo. "You made the bet?" the blonde asked, her eyes studiously on the young Shinigami. She'd never gone against the kid, but she'd heard that it had been him who'd defeated Yhwach.

"Yes, five hundred each," a cultured voice responded, its owned sipping at the tea. "Mr. Urahara was most obliging. I doubted him in the beginning, but he hasn't gone back on his word."

"You did save his life."

"I did. Should we tell Grimmjow that we allowed him to go knowing Shinigami get money for defeating Hollows?"

"Your Kurosaki friend won't get the full bounty on an Arrancar of blue boy's level because he won't kill him, but he should get enough to buy his little princess all the presents he still hasn't bought. Let Grimmjow be the sacrificial panther."

"Isn't it kind of cheating that we just handed Ichigo the means to win and are betting on that?"

"Just because we practically handed him money, doesn't mean he's smart enough to used it to his advantage." Both women winced when several of their compatriot's teeth were punched out of his mouth. Good thing his powers of regeneration would eventually bring them back.

"You have a point, Harribel," Neliel murmured and went back to the show.

"Damn idiot," the queen of Hollows cursed when Grimmjow got splayed out on the ground, unconscious. "He'll never take the crown like that."

"I think he just likes a strong opponent."

"I repeat, damn idiot."

"I don't think he can help it."

"Tch."

* * *

Ichigo wiped the sweat from his face with his sleeve, blood coming away on the shihakshou. His nemesis lay unconscious, cuts and blood covering the other man's face. "How the hell do I get him back to Heuco Mundo?"

"Might I suggest opening a Garganta and tossing him through?" an amused voice answered from one of the trees still standing. The small grove had become casualties but at least nothing else had come down in the fight. There were a few craters, and he was pretty sure one of Grimmjow's ceros had ended up putting a dent in the mountain that sat in the distance, but as far as Ichigo knew, that was the extent of the damage to the district.

"Kyoraku-san?" The soutaicho joined the younger Shinigami and chuckled at Ichigo's confusion. "I can't open a Garganta. Doesn't that require the ability to use kido of some sort?"

"A Hollow's version of it anyway. Why don't you ask that Hollowfied sword of yours how?"

"Oh, guess I could. It'd be better than asking Kurotsuchi to make one, wouldn't it?"

"I'd rather not have to ask him."

"You'd rather not have to deal with him period," a feminine voice put in. Lieutenant Ise came out of the shadows, an annoyed look on her face. "Soutaicho, there is paperwork to do; what are you doing here?"

"Just giving a little advice," Shunsui answered. "That's not against the rules, is it?" he asked.

Feeling like he'd lost the thread of the conversation, Ichigo opened his mouth but slammed it shut when Nanao's glare transferred to him. "Dispose of the intruder, Kurosaki-daiko and return to your division. Your captain is most concerned."

"Why would Rukia worry?"

"Perhaps it has to do with the fact that you're bleeding all over the ground."

"Bleeding?" he asked, looking for any wounds. Pain, sharp and strong, drew his eyes to his side and he hissed. "Damn you, Grimmjow," he muttered. The Arrancar had raked him with his claws, the lethal blades having dug deep.

"Do you require medical attention?" the lieutenant asked, concern entering her voice. Pain was now etched in the young man's face; the adrenaline of battle having kept it at bay until then.

"Probably best," Ichigo admitted. Rukia would heap him with deskwork just to keep him from moving while it healed the _slow_ way if he came back with a wound this bad. Nanao performed the first aid while she kept one eye on her captain. The dratted man was likely to go hide if she didn't keep him within her sights.

"There, you are no longer bleeding. I have closed the wound almost completely but do not forget to report the full damage in your paperwork. We will leave you here to send this Arrancar back where he belongs. If he should wake, inform him that this kind of thing will not be tolerated again."

"Yes, ma'am." Ichigo watched them walk away, mentally talking to his Zanpakutou. The other two stopped once out of earshot, the younger slamming the book she had carried over the elder's head.

"Stop trying to turn the odds in your favor. That's cheating."

"I didn't say anything about the betting!" Shunsui whined.

"That's only because I caught you in time. Just how many are in on this ridiculous betting?"

The captain commander sighed and did a quick mental count. "Including me, twelve. And if you're going to yell at me for interference, you need to yell at Harribel-san and Neliel-san too."

"Why?"

"Who do you think sent the proverbial sacrificial goat?"

"Panther," Nanao corrected and sighed mentally. "I can't control what they do. I can _barely_ control what you do. I will warn you though. If you dare to interfere again, I will take your favorite sake bottle and stuff it so far up where the sun doesn't shine that you'll never want to use it again. Understand?"

"Understood, my dear Nanao."

"I'm not your dear anything," she snapped and hit him over the head again. "Let's go," Nanao continued when it looked like he'd been beaten into submission.

"Coming…"

* * *

Ichigo arrived back at the barracks as the sun was setting. It had taken him two hours to successfully open a Garganta. By then Grimmjow had woken up, sitting docilly on a tree stump while the Shinigami-Quincy-Hollow hybrid did something he should have been able to do in a snap. When the high school senior asked why he wasn't going home under his own power, the Arrancar had declared he simply didn't have the energy left to do it correctly. The response wasn't what Ichigo had wanted to hear so he'd cold clocked the blue haired menace just for the aggravation. Then, so the idiot would wake up in the middle of nowhere, the daiko had personally dragged Grimmjow through the portal and left him in the desert.

Stumbling through the doors, he plodded on tired feet towards the pulse of Rukia's spiritual energy. She was in her office pacing, her brow furrowed in worry. "Yo," he grunted and dropped down onto the sofa.

"So, you live," she stated, the sentence in a monotone. "Does Grimmjow?"

"He was alive when I left him in the desert."

"Is he stronger?"

"We're all stronger than we were. I still beat him without using Zangetsu. It was basically just a massive fist fight with some cero thrown in for good measure."

"Neanderthals," his petite Shinigami commented with a shake of her head. "Well, there's your paperwork, get to it. I'll see that you get dinner. I recommend you finish it tonight because tomorrow's presentation has been moved up to before lunch. The winner gets to dine with the elders."

"Not much of a prize," he muttered. Ichigo's gaze traveled to the mountain of reports to be filled out. He could barely see the wooden surface, and she'd had to set the pen and ink set on a side table. There were several ink sticks beside it and he figured that was a clue that there was more work than what was on her desk.

"Baka, it's your chance to impress them. Use some of that Shakespeare you like so much to show how cultured you are," Rukia ordered.

 _Holy crap, why hadn't I thought of that?_ he felt his jaw drop and quickly closed it before she noticed. Day twelve had just lit a lightbulb in his head and if he hadn't been so tired, he'd have banged his head on the nearest wall. "Oi, you make it sound like you're going to like my present the best. You can't know that, midget. I might have the worst possible thing for tomorrow."

"No, you won't because if for some insane reason you _do_ , that mountain will be a breeze compare to the chores I'll assign you," she threatened. Satisfied she'd gotten her point across, Rukia bade him farewell and went home.

Groaning with the effort it took to stand, Ichigo got to his feet and made his way to her desk. When his knees hit the desk because of the height he grumbled and took a batch back to the couch. "Short despot," he insulted to the empty room and felt better as he dove in.

It was probably a good thing she wasn't there to hear him.

* * *

Rukia entered her division bright and early the next day to find Fifth Seat Goshino waiting for her. The squad's top accountant approached her with confidence, the former's rank clearly not intimidating her. "Lieutenant, I have been waiting for Kurosaki-daiko to come find out what his reward for defeating the Hollows and that Arrancar was, but he hasn't been seen since his return last night. The third seats swear he is busy doing paperwork; however, he isn't in the office you assigned him."

"I imagine he is still working. He may have taken a personal break or gone to practice. Ichigo likes physical exercise to clear his mind and work out the kinks caused by sitting at a desk too long. If you'll give me a receipt, I will see that he gets it. Even if I do not see him here, he will be at the presentation later."

"Thank you. I attempted to track him down via his spiritual energy but…"

"Yes, I know, it's everywhere." Rukia bid goodbye to the other woman and made her way to her office. She could feel the warmth of Ichigo's energy as it brushed against her own, making her smile. As his power grew, the more his reiatsu had spread, causing her to need to concentrate just to find him in the same building. It was one of the major reasons he had to have it sealed to live with his family and friends. One of these days, she was really going to have to teach him how to seal it himself. Presently it was all he could do to keep Zangetsu's blades at rest, so they didn't frighten anyone.

Wandering to the couch where a gentle snore came from, she gazed down at the peaceful face of her friend. His expression was completely relaxed, the sometimes tension in it nowhere to be found. It was times like this that showed how young he was and Rukia felt a brief stab of guilt for all the horror he'd been put through. It was gone as quick as it arrived, knowing he would have scolded her if he knew she still felt guilty on occasion.

Sitting quietly on the coffee table, she brushed his unruly bangs back, her gentle touch not disturbing him in the least. With a small sigh and a soft smile, she rose and went to the side bar where she kept a pitcher of drinking water. Filling a glass, she returned to the sleeping teen and tossed the entire contents into his face.

Ichigo shot up, his deep sleep taken from him in a heartbeat. "Wells!" he shouted, earning him a puzzled look from his attacker. "Rukia?"

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Why am I wet?" Ichigo frowned at his wet hair, feeling the grime from the fight in his itchy scalp.

"No alarm clock?"

"You could have shaken me awake."

"And end up like Yoruichi-san's tail?" The tone of her voice made it clear that there was no way that was going to happen.

"Funny. What time is it?"

"Eight. Go take a bath and eat something. I'll look over your reports while you do that. Afterwards, I would prepare for the presentation."

"Aye, aye, Lieutenant." He yawned loudly and left her to peruse his work. Taking his time in the shower, he was distinctly aware of the stares from the other men still in the shared locker room. They never said a word to him, just let their hero worship make things awkward.

Snorting in disgust, he left them to find sustenance, his stomach telling him he needed to refuel in a major way. Ichigo was forced to endure a repeat of what happened while he was in the locker room, this time both female and male eyes boring into the back of his head. Whispers began to reach his ears, making his habitual scowl darker with each word.

" _I hear he didn't even have to use shikai_ , _"_ a brunette close to him told her companion.

" _No, no, he didn't even draw his sword_ ," the friend corrected.

" _Swords_ ," a third commented.

Put off with the whole thing, Ichigo finished his breakfast and left the common area quickly, wishing to get to his cousins' so that he could get the plans and arrive early to the Kuchiki estate. At least there he wasn't stared at because of his "amazing" feats. If anything, he was stared at because the nobles were trying to think of ways to get rid of him. Not that they could do much now that he was a noble.

Halfway to Kukaku's crazy abode, he paused when he came across a merchant selling Chappy memorabilia. Signs indicating that the newest collection had arrive plastered the side of the building, piquing his interest. The price wasn't that bad, and he ducked into an alley to count what coins he had with him. At Renji's suggestion, he had kept some on him since arriving. Before he had always had to mooch off the kindness of others but now that he had his own money, it only made sense to make sure there was some at the ready should he come across something that he wanted.

Surprised that he had more than enough on him, he returned to the merchant and waited in line. If she was surprised to see the Hero of the Soul Society waiting in line, the proprietress didn't show it. After telling her what he was after, she nodded enthusiastically, mentioning that news of the Kuchiki contest had made it out to the nearest Rukon districts.

The woman did her best wrapping, using the cutest rice paper she had to entice his princess. Apparently, Rukia's fondness for Chappy had reached beyond the city limits. Thanking the woman profusely, he bowed and hurried so that he wouldn't be late. Had he looked back he might have seen a couple familiar faces and been concerned.

"Are you sure this was a good idea, Rangiku-san?" Momo asked.

"Of course. You know he never would have been able to afford that with the money he has now. There's no telling what deductions got taken out of his fight prize with Grimmjow. He could be broke for all we know."

"I feel like this could be cheating for that bet."

"Who cares? This lady needs a new shopping spree."

"I thought that was a new sake cellar." Toushiro had discovered the old one in the unused portion of their barrack's basement and destroyed it without a second thought.

"That too. With the money I'm going to make on him, I'll have enough to buy both."

"You have far too much inside information. Urahara-san shouldn't have let you bet at all."

"Why not? Everyone else who has inside information has." Rangiku smirked, remembering the frenzy that had occurred when Urahara had opened the floor to a little wagering. Her old captain had been the first to put down money on his son, saying Ichigo would sweep his 'dear, third daughter' off her feet with all of his inventiveness. Yoruichi had grudgingly put something down on her brother, out of family loyalty although she claimed it was to make things interesting. She didn't know who else had gotten in on things but win or lose, it was sure to be a big deal by the time this "Twelve Days" contest was all over with.

"It just feels _wrong_ ," Momo commented. "We better get back anyway. Shiro-chan's bound to notice you're gone."

Knowing her friend was right, the older lieutenant made her way back to the city, content that she had done what she could for Ichigo. By subsidizing the cost of the Chappy collection, she'd made it possible for him to buy one of Rukia's favorite things with what he had left. It was a bonus that the collection had sold out long before the ice lieutenant had even found out about them in the Seireitei.

That shopping spree and sake were as good as hers.

* * *

Ichigo stood in the common receiving room watching the chaos his well project had created. Eleven workers plus an older gentleman were arguing over plans, the latter clearly believing the blueprint he held the better option. "Oi, what the hell is going on? You guys were supposed to have plans for me to take to the presentation."

"Ah! Lord Kurosaki, you're just the man to settle this. Which do you like better?" The crew's elder shoved both plans in his face and waiting for the verdict. Ichigo couldn't tell the difference so he looked the gentleman in the eye and scowled.

"Which one will produce the cleaner, more abundant drinking water?"

"My design, sir. It requires the addition of a small filter, but it will be better overall."

"Then you have your answer."

"Just so. Allow me to get you the prepared copy." The man's sons groaned but prepared to leave for the site with their father's plans. Ichigo took the rolled blueprint and took a brief glance at it before playing it in the carrying case. Thanking the gentlemen for their efforts, he went to the room he'd been using to stash his gifts and tucked the next day's bounty away while getting the little card he'd made for today.

Not seeing either of his cousins as he left, he began leaving. The elder well builder stopped him as he was about to ascend the stairs, clearing his throat in discomfort. "Was there something else you need?"

"We have run into a little problem. There is a large ice deposit blocking our path in the first well. According to Lady Kukaku, it is ice made by a Shinigami. I was wondering if you could contact someone who has an ice Zanpakutou to remove it."

"Yeah, I know just who to call. I'll tend to it when I'm done at the Kuchiki estate."

"Excellent. In the meantime, we'll begin at another site. Your cousin Ganju has been most studious in procuring the sites on your behalf."

"So, I heard. Good day, sir." Ichigo left the man where he was, jogging up the stairs to save some time. He began to flash step, taking out his phone as he went. Dialing Toushiro, he waited until the young captain answered.

"Kurosaki, I hope this is urgent."

"Yeah, there's a bunch of ice stuck in my well. I think it was created by you."

"A well? You're going to have to explain."

"Look, I'm about to gift Rukia with six wells in Inuzuri, in remembrance of her friends and to help future generations get free water. The crew digging came across a giant block of ice in one of them. I'm assuming it's because you practice somewhere nearby it and the ice followed the path of the water. I need it gone but if it's yours, you're the best person to get it out of there."

"You have come up with an interesting gift. I have some time around one thirty. I will go look at it."

"Great, I'll meet you there."

"Kurosaki, despite my appearance, I am quite able to find my way out to the far edges of the Rukon."

"You misunderstand. If I have to meet you at one thirty, the elders can't keep me overlong at lunch if I win today."

"Assuming you win."

"Assuming."

"Very well. We will meet here at my division and go from there."

"Great, thanks."

"You're welcome." The phone on Toushiro's end was cut off, leaving Ichigo with only that nicety. Tucking the device away, he looked up as he came to a stop at the Kuchiki gates, the guards giving him odd looks. He supposed it wasn't common for lords to use shunpo in formal wear.

He was the first to arrive and he went about putting Zangetsu with Sode no Shirayuki, the two soul slayers humming contentedly. Ichigo wouldn't have been surprised if they manifested one of these days just to talk to one another. Although, having the Hollow hybrid half out probably wasn't the best idea.

"Ichigo!" Rukia hissed, her voice coming from around a corner down the long hallway. He answered the summons, walking softly to avoid attracting attention. The servants would notice his absence soon and he didn't want to get caught sneaking into her room.

It turned out there was no need to be cautious as Fumi-obaasan was sitting in a far corner of Rukia's room, sipping tea while her charge finished her preparations. "Need something? I'm not giving you your gift early."

"I forgot to give you this earlier," she said, handing him a slip of paper. "Fifth Seat Goshino wanted you to have an update on your account as soon as possible."

"Update? I just saw her yesterday."

"That was before you defeated the Hollows and Grimmjow. There were some deductions but the fact that you tried to avoid casualties and destruction of private property lessened their severity. I'm proud of you for thinking things through."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Grimmjow wasn't there to murder anyone, just fight and the Hollows did most of the damage before we arrived." Ichigo scanned the copy of the ledge entry, his eyes widening at the total amount. "Holy crap. Is this real? If I'd known I got all this for beating him up, I'd have done it sooner."

"Don't be a fool. We're at a truce with Harribel and those left. I'd rather not test her willingness to let things lie."

"Right." Ichigo stood there uncomfortably. He was very aware of the fact that her chaperone was in the room and it was impossible to banter like they usually did.

"Go find your place, I'll be there…" Rukia cut off when a large honking made the room's occupants jump. "You've got to be kidding me. What in all the dimensions…?"

Ichigo, recognizing the distinctive call of a goose, snorted back a laugh. "I believe that's your gift calling." As one they went to the outside door and slid it back to reveal the garden. What was once a peaceful landscape had been overtaken by six large, obnoxious fowl.

A young noble and his servants chased the half dozen pests around, their beseeching calls unheeded. "I thought they'd smartened up about the live animals." Rukia sighed, wondering how she was supposed to look at the guy with a straight face.

"Young men often have lapses," Fumi-obaasan murmured. The young man next to her lifted a brow, letting her know he heard.

"Don't I know it," the younger female returned. Rukia was about to call for more help in the attempt to corral the beasts when her brother's voice called out a kido. The winding yellow rope got them all around the neck and they still in fear. The rope had also closed their mouths, giving them blessed silence.

The lord froze, fear in every line of his body. Turning around, he caught sight of Rukia and smiled nervously. "My lady! I know you do not find live animals good gifts but when I found these, I just couldn't resist. My lady, they lay golden eggs! It is such a fitting thing for a beautiful princess."

"Golden…" Rukia began.

"Eggs?" Ichigo finished. "Gods, what turnip truck did he fall off?"

"It's true, look!" the other noble defended, pulling an egg out of his kimono. The oval object shone in the sunlight seemingly proving the claim true. As they watched, the egg shook, then cracked, until one half fell to the ground. The inside of the shell was white, letting them know someone had painted the egg but that was only a side thought as the contents of the egg let out a mini honk.

"And baby makes seven," Ichigo couldn't help adding. He got a dirty look from the women in reply. "Sorry."

"Lord Seno, I would advise you to remove these _creatures_ from my property. I will count you as having presented," Byakuya said, coming into sight. It took a while but eventually all the unwanted guests were gone, leaving the nobles to enjoy the peace. "Kurosaki, remove yourself from my sister's room and come to the audience hall. The others will be here soon."

"Sure, Byakuya," Ichigo agreed readily, falling back into his old way of addressing the other man. He left the ladies, finding the hall from the times he'd been there. The other elders looked at him with interest, several eyes going to the tube he'd been carrying.

"Lord Kurosaki, are you aware that if you win today you will be staying for lunch?"

"I am. However, I have an appointment with Captain Hitsugaya at one thirty so it's best if I leave here by one. Provided I win, of course."

"We will take that under advisement."

"Thank you." Ichigo sat down on the offered cushion, placing the case in front of him. He pretended deafness while he waited, trying to ignore the elders' conversation. It was several minutes before the other suitors arrived and he was surprised when Yuushiro plopped down beside him.

"Sister says you're the favorite."

"Seems so."

"Lady Rukia sounds like a really special girl. She'd fit into our family better."

Ichigo turned towards the kid, the resemblance to his mentor unmistakable. "She's already a part of mine. What makes you think she'd like your family? You've yet to 're-inherit' your sister. Yoruichi-san's one of the best people I know and yet, her own family doesn't want her. She's almost died several times since she was kicked out of the Soul Society. If you're such a fan of Yoruichi-san, why haven't you brought her back into the fold. She could have been with you through this whole thing, but you won't let her come back."

Yuushiro looked away guiltily, his eyes faced downward. "It's not that simple. The elders of the Shihoin have not yet forgiven her for being unable to stop Aizen before his betrayal began."

"Yoruichi-san isn't omnipotent. Aizen's a genius and he fooled everyone. Even Urahara, who is also a genius. They found out as soon as evidence presented itself. While you've gotten good at the gifts, Rukia wouldn't like having to live with your elders for the rest of her afterlife. She's too strong a person now to put up with that crap."

"We will see." Yoshino looked like he wanted to say more but the Kuchiki siblings arrived and everyone silenced. Byakuya gazed at them with little patience, briefly stopping to meet Ichigo's eyes.

"As you have no doubt noticed, Lord Seno is not with us today. He arrived early but as his gift got away from him, we decided it was best he return home. My sister and I decided to count his present as given. That leaves eight of you. Please come up when your names are called."

Ichigo was once again regulated to last place, figuring that was probably best considering what Rukia's reaction was likely to be. He bided his time, nodding in appreciation when one of the guys whose name had never made a permanent home in his brain actually brought a good gift. With the numbers reduced by two and the lot more aware of what the siblings would and would not tolerate, this presentation went a lot quicker than usual.

"Lord Kurosaki, I am curious as to what you have to offer today. Are you about to make up for your gaffe from yesterday?" Rukia smiled, her eyes zeroing in on the case he held in his hands.

"I hope so. Do you remember when you told me about your friends in Inuzuri?"

"Of course. I am surprised you do." Rukia's eyes widen when he came closer, handing her the tube.

"I listen," he said simply.

"It'd be nice if you obeyed too," she said under her breath. Pulling the contents out, she unrolled the blueprints, her eyes widening in surprise. "Ichigo…"

"Right now, there will only be six because that was today's requirement but eventually I hope to have more dug throughout the district."

"You're digging wells?"

"There will be fresh, clean drinking water soon for everyone. And most importantly, it'll be free. From here on out no one, especially the orphans, will have to steal water just to survive."

Rukia felt her eyes tear, emotion clogging her throat. "For me?"

"More for the memory of your friends." Ichigo watched the deep breaths she was taking to stay in control. Looking over her shoulder at Renji, he was surprised to see the unfocused quality in his friend's eyes. The other lieutenant had known about the project from the beginning, so his emotional response now was surprising.

"Rukia," Byakuya intoned.

"I apologize, Nii-sama. This present has overwhelmed me. It is by far the best today."

"I see. Congratulations, Lord Kurosaki." Even though his words were of praise, Byakuya's grey eyes were full of warning. He did not like that his pride was crying.

"Thank you. Come on, Rukia, cheer up. I'll take you to see them when they're completed, if you want."

"I would like that. Now, I suggest you get ready for lunch. You've won the right to have lunch with the elders."

"I'm so excited."

"Baka," she shot back and there was a wealth of feeling in the word.

"I try."


	13. Chapter 13: Play That One More Time

_A/N: Another large group to thank for reviews:_ _ **Assault Godzilla**_ _,_ _ **Bluewater7**_ _,_ _ **Dreaming Haven**_ _,_ _ **MugetsuIchigo**_ _,_ _ **.havens**_ _,_ _ **NieveDrop**_ _, and_ _ **Dragon and Sword Master**_ _. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. I need to give an extra thanks to_ _ **MugetsuIchigo**_ _for pointing out that I was using the wrong name for Yoruichi's brother. The error has been corrected in all past chapters and he is now correctly named "_ _ **Yuushiro**_ _."_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Play That One More Time, I_ _Dare_ _You_

Ichigo didn't know whether he wanted to bolt or flatten the assembled crowd. The eight elders that had been presiding over the contest had essentially surrounded him during lunch and were testing his knowledge of Soul Society's history.

He wondered if it would go against him if he stated the obvious. "Lord Kurosaki, you did not answer our question."

"Elder, as you're aware, I knew nothing of the Soul Society until I met Rukia. I'm afraid what I've learned of the history has been sketchy at best and none of it complimentary. I know Gramps started the Academy, I know this place is thought to be about a million years old, and I know some things relating to Aizen's betrayal. There has not exactly been time for any in depth study."

"Gramps?" one elder questioned severely.

"Forgive him the address, Elder Watanabi. That was Ichigo's affection nickname for Soutaicho Yamamoto." Rukia glared at Ichigo when she thought the others weren't looking.

Byakuya had kept his council until then, watching the proceedings with a detached air. "Is that so, Lord Kurosaki? I thought it was your disregard for authority."

"I didn't like the old guy at first, but he grew on me a bit at the end. I wish I could have stopped Yhwach from killing him."

"As do I."

Rukia swallowed hard, remembering how they had assumed that because Yhwach had been killed that the soutaicho would be released from the Quincy device that had consumed his flames. It hadn't been so, and they'd eventually concluded he was lost to them. "There was nothing to be done, Nii-sama, Lord Ichigo. I have a suspicion it was Yhwach's intent to destroy Yamamoto-soutaicho from the beginning." Turning to the disapproving audience, Rukia cleared her throat. She wanted to get the men away from the morose thoughts of their fallen leader.

"Elders, I am afraid that I am at fault for Lord Ichigo's lack of knowledge of the history. When he became a substitute, I prioritized his fighting ability over all else. Since then, there has not been a lot of time for anything else."

"Lady Rukia, surely now that the wars are over, you can rectify that."

"Better yet, he has plenty of time to attend the Academy. Since he has made it clear that he wishes for your hand, it is clear he is prepared to give up his life in the Living World." The elder who spoke had no idea of the fury his words ignited.

A dangerous and dark reiatsu blanketed the room, Ichigo's anger a palpable force. Byakuya was the first to react, coming quickly to clamp a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Renji popped up from his place behind his captain and did the same to the other side. "Remain still."

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, dropping formality as she tried to soothe his chaotic emotions with her cool spiritual energy. "I do not expect that of you. It is not what I wish." Facing the unlucky company, she poured all the aristocratic authority she'd learned over the years into her voice. "You have gravely insulted him. He would never abandon his family and friends in the Living World simply because our relationship is bound to change. I would never ask him to leave his sisters to face the world alone."

"There are many years yet before your situation would change, my dear. Please tell your daiko he may rest easy." Fumi-obaasan wiped her forehead discreetly, the heavy reiatsu bothering her. "Is that not so, gentlemen?"

"I suppose," Watanabi muttered, the others giving reluctant agreement. The elder of elders had spoken in a way she rarely did and that was that.

Ichigo must have heard Fumi-obaasan's support because he was able to rein the power in to a more tolerable level. Before he could find his voice to reassert what Rukia had already told them, a strange and disturbing voice broke across his awareness.

"So, which one am I supposed to kill, King?" The Hollowed part of his Zanpakutou grinned maniacally at the elders, looking like he'd like to take out all of them. His perusal of the room continued until it landed on Rukia. "Still don't know why you're the Queen, but you are. Who do you want me to kill? Might as well while I'm out."

Gritting her teeth at the unwanted visitor, Rukia gave her best glare. "What does he call you, hybrid?"

"We're going with Hollow Zangestu right now, but he said I could choose my own name." Yellow and black eyes looked at her placidly.

"I see. While I appreciate the thought of you wanting to take out my enemies, I am strong enough to do so myself. Ichigo doesn't have any need of you right now so please return to his inner world."

"Maybe I don't want to. He didn't let me have any fun yesterday when Grimmjow showed up."

"Thankfully. Return, or I will have Sode no Shirayuki take you back."

"Bossy wench. Fine, I'll go. Tell King I want a rematch soon." The Zanpakutou spirit disappeared, a collective sigh of relief going through the room.

Ichigo came out of his daze, meeting Rukia's concerned violet orbs. "What happened? One second I was about to shout down the room and the next…" He'd been certain he heard Hollow Zangetsu.

"One of your Zanpakutou spirits manifested." Byakuya sounded both impressed and worried. Letting the daiko's shoulder go, he returned to his seat. "Perhaps we should call it a day. I believe you have somewhere to be in a few minutes, Lord Kurosaki."

"Huh? Oh, yes, I do. Thank you, Lord Kuchiki, Fumi-obaasan. Rukia, I have some errands to run but if something happens before I get back to the barracks, call me."

"I will." She let him go without delivering Hollow Zangetsu's message. Renji followed his friend, under a silent order from his captain to keep an eye on the younger Shinigami. Rukia waited until she was alone with her brother before bringing up her concern. "Nii-sama…"

"Hollows are masses of instinct. What is Kurosaki's one instinct when it comes to those he cares for?"

"To protect."

"Then you have nothing to fear."

"I am not afraid."

"Everyone else should be, though," Byakuya finished her thought.

"Perhaps. Maybe I need to send him to the Academy anyway. He may find some of the classes there useful."

"If he did not possess the powers he did, I would agree. As loathe as I am to suggest it, it is probably best to speak to that demon cat and her genius. They likely have the most knowledge about the nature of his powers."

"I will do so. Thank you for your sage advice, Nii-sama. I must return to my division but please tell Fumi-obaasan I am grateful for her support."

"As you wish."

* * *

Ichigo entered the Tenth Division barracks with Renji at his heels despite trying to get rid of him for several minutes. "I'm fine, Renji. I'm still stunned that I was so angry I unconsciously summoned the worst part of my powers but I'm glad no one was hurt."

"Shocked the hell out of the elders. It's a good thing Fumi-obaasan spoke up. She's clearly in your corner. How did you manage that?"

"Day three was time with some rabbits I take care of occasionally. Rukia was over the moon and the old woman saw it. Guess that's all it took. Say, why does everyone call her 'obaa-san?'"

"Don't you know? She's Byakuya's great aunt and considered the Elder of Elders. There really isn't anyone who can go against her."

"Oh, guess that would do it." Ichigo fished around for something else to say but Toushiro's bellow drew his attention to the captain's office. Hearing the young leader shout was nothing new but there was a quality to it this time that made both visitors dash up to the top level to see what the matter was.

They stopped in the doorway in time to see Isshin spin Toushiro around in delight. The former captain was practically suffocating the current one while Rangiku sat at her desk laughing and drinking sake from the World of the Living. "Your dad's nuts."

"Thought you knew that," Ichigo said. Still feeling the need to hit someone for the aggravation of lunch, he landed a strong punch on his sire's jaw, causing the crazy doctor to let go of Toushiro and land on the opposite side of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here, Shiba?" Toushiro demanded while trying to straighten his uniform. " _How_ did you get here?"

"Family Senkaimon. Still works. I came to see how my son was doing in his attempt to win my third daughter's hand and thought I'd drop in on my old division."

"You are not welcome here, Shiba."

"Ah, don't be like that. I would have let you know I was alive if I could. Besides, with Aizen running experiments like he was, you were safer thinking I was dead. I was happy to sacrifice my powers for Masaki's life. Turns out it was a good thing I married her. Best decision I ever made."

Toushiro glared at the older man and wanted to refute Isshin's words. He knew deep down that if he'd gone looking for his captain, he might have ended up killed by Aizen before the megalomaniac tried the first time. It didn't take the hurt of abandonment away but the soldier in him knew it was the right thing to do.

"As you can see, we are all fine. You may return to your girls without worry."

"Yeah, I've won five out of six, so there's nothing to be concerned about. Go home, old man." Ichigo stood next to the white-haired captain to show solidarity.

"Only five? Fruit of my loins, where did I go wrong?"

"I've got three more in the bag for sure. That's a majority. Like I said, I've got this. You go home. Get the girls ready to come on the last day."

Isshin was tempted to keep on with the lunatic act but studied the surety in his son's eyes. "I can see that. I have assured myself that my most precious Shinigami are safe, so I will return to the Living World. Oh, I must stop by and see Shunsui first. Your friends were wondering if they could come and I promised to get them permission."

"What a novel idea," Toushiro muttered. "There's the door," he indicated.

"Who needs a door?" Rangiku asked, hiccupping indelicately.

"Right, right?" Isshin agreed. He perched on the ledge of window he'd opened and waved good-bye before jumping out.

"I should kill him."

"Don't bother, he'd just come back to life. Damn idiot has more lives than I do."

"Disturbing thought. Let's go fix that well of yours, Kurosaki."

"Sure. Coming, Renji?"

"Nah, think I'll stay here and have a glass with Rangiku. You're in good hands. You can commiserate on the trials of living with Isshin Shiba Kurosaki." Renji watched them go, knowing Toushiro would sense any imbalance and report it accordingly. In the meantime, he'd listen to Rangiku complain about the old captain and lament about the current one. Maybe she'd give him a little insight into what she was planning regarding Rukia's contest.

* * *

Isshin stopped outside the First Division and felt nostalgia fill him. A bit of sadness was in there too and a part of him wished that when he opened the doors to the soutaicho's office it would be Yamamoto behind the desk not Shunsui. His knock was answered by a petite dark-haired woman in glasses and he racked his brain for the name of his old friend's adjunct.

"Little Nanao?"

"My _name_ is Nanao Ise and I am the lieutenant of this squad. Do not refer to me by that ridiculous diminutive. What business do you have here, Isshin Shiba?"

"I came to ask for permission for my son's friends to visit. They are most interested in the outcome of the contest and since I was coming here to check on things, I said I'd apply on their behalf."

"Kurosaki's friends are actually asking? What a surprise. Please come in. I believe the soutaicho is taking yet another break."

"I will follow your lead, Lieutenant."

"It'd be nice if someone did," she complained. The closer they got to the soutaicho's inner sanctum, the louder the music to a familiar tune became.

"I know this song. It's one of my favorite holiday tunes."

"It's recently became one of Captain Kyoraku's also." They came upon him bellowing the last lines of the song.

" _And a partridge in a pear…tree._ " A gusty sigh followed the end and Shunsui got up to hit rewind the tape he'd been using to sing along with the song. A dagger caught his sleeve to the table and he turned to see his unexpected guest and lieutenant watching him.

"Nanao-chan?"

"Play that atrocity one more time. I dare you," she hissed, her hands going to the Zanpakutou that now never left her side.

"But it's so fun," Shunsui whined, hoping he could get away with it at least once more.

"Try me," she ordered. Isshin flinched at the tone of her voice and he slashed a hand across his throat in an attempt to save Shunsui from whatever punishment his lieutenant had planned. Masaki had had that tone and he'd only ignored it once.

"Very well. You never did like songs filled with nonsense. Where did your sense of humor go?"

"I'm forced to leave it at the front door every time I come home. There's no time for frivolity when I have to basically run the entire Gotei Thirteen." Nanao gave him one last glare before gesturing towards their spectator. "You have a visitor who is here at the request of Kurosaki-daiko's friends. Do take it seriously."

"Isshin, my friend! It's been ever so long. Please, come in and relax. Nanao, will you bring refreshments?"

Relenting at Shunsui's evident joy at seeing an old friend, Nanao nodded. "I will return shortly."

"Thank you."

She left them to catch up, muttering under her breath when the hideous "Twelve Days of Christmas," started again. Moments later a loud explosion shook the division, causing some seated officers to glance up from their work. "Have no fear, you may now work in peace."

"Peace?" one asked when she turned a corner. "No such thing in this division."

And with a whining soutaicho and kido happy lieutenant there probably wasn't.

* * *

Ichigo stood among the work crew while Toushiro checked the ice blocking the well. He liked the size and stability of the structure, knowing that eventually it would produce enough for the nearby residents. "What's the verdict?"

"It is not my ice; however, I can melt it. It will simply take a bit longer. I would like to know who has done this. The underground stream likely goes through several districts. You may in fact come across this at more than one dig site. We should visit the others before we leave Inuzuri."

"Good idea." The orange haired teen let the captain do his thing, amazed when his "a bit longer" was only a couple of minutes. Ichigo turned to have a brief word with the crew foreman when a small child tugged on his sleeve.

"Is it true?" the child asked, her small voice hoarse from disuse.

"Is what true?" Ichigo asked, crouching so that he could look her in the eye. Small, grey-purple orbs looked back, taking his breath away.

"The water, they say it's going to be free."

"It's true. If you see a well with this symbol on it, it's one of mine and you can have as much as you want." Lifting her up, he brought her closer to the clan symbol on it and told her how to use the pully system. "Do you know who I am?"

"Uh-huh, even we know who you are."

"Then if you find someone trying to take these for themselves, you send me a message. My cousin will be checking on things when I can't, so you can get word through him or go right up to the gates of the Seireitei. I know one of the guards; he'll know you speak true."

"Okay! I better go tell my brothers, so we can be ready."

"You do that." He put her down, watching with a sad smile as she happily went about her mission.

"Kurosaki," Toushiro intoned.

"You can only do so much, my lord," the foreman said, thumping him on the back. "We should have this done by the end of the day now that the ice is out."

"Yeah, thanks. Let's go, Toushiro."

"After you," the captain said, contemplation on his face. They wandered from site to site, finding one more that had a chunk of ice blocking the waterway underneath. "I will investigate this," Toushiro told him, his frown more pronounced than usual. "The Shinigami responsible should be punished. This is a poor use for his or her powers. It is one thing if it is done accidentally during practice. Indeed, I have been guilty of it myself, but this was no accident."

"Go for it. You might want to look at non-Shinigami too."

"Who you'd make an enemy of now?" The white-haired commanding officer watched his friend with curiosity. "I shouldn't be surprised, but…"

"Some idiot named Lord Minato. He did a major no-no yesterday and got kicked out of the contest. Byakuya warned me to watch my back. He's never liked it that I was included. Something was never right with his participation anyway because he apparently hates Rukia."

"You know the Gotei can't get involved with noble issues."

"You don't have to do anything. I'll handle it, you just find out who. Shinigami or not, I need to make it clear that this kind of thing won't be tolerated."

"I see. Very well. You are correct that it might not be this Minato although the way you accumulate enemies, I would hazard that it is. When I am positive, I will let you know."

"Thank you. Now I have to go scrounge up more gifts. Wonder how much it would cost to get some tech from the R&D department."

"Depends on what you're looking for. I recommend you speak with Rin Tsubakura. He has been put on limited duty since the war. While he is not allowed to run experiments until he's cleared, he still has access to the machines."

"Got it, thanks."

"Just make sure to stay clear of Kurotsuchi. Although he's dividing his time between rebuilding and regenerating his so-called daughter, if he catches wind of you being there, he'll turn his focus on you."

"I have no desire to be anywhere near that maniac." Ichigo paused to write down the name of the guy he was supposed to talk to, knowing he'd forget soon if he didn't. "Guess I'll leave you here. Take care, Toushiro."

"You too," the captain replied.

Telling him to watch his back might have been a better idea.

* * *

Ichigo was on his way back to the Kuchiki manor the next day, lost in relief that he had managed to get just what he wanted for day eight when an unfamiliar reiatsu brushed against his. It was filled with malice but the strength of it was negligible compared to his. Turning the corner, he stopped when faced with Minato. The man who held a Zanpakutou, the already cold air made frigid by the spiritual energy. "Figured it was you," the war hero stated.

"You sent that kiddie captain after me, didn't you?"

"No, but as smart as Toushiro is, it didn't take him long to eliminate the suspects. He's _really_ good at identifying spiritual energy too so all he had to do was be near you for half a second. There aren't that many Zanpakutou wielders who can manipulate ice like that. Subtract that from those who would want to get back at me, and you're basically the only one. Tell me, did you freeze those wells before or after Byakuya kicked you out?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. It does matter why you participated in the contest. According to Byakuya, you hate Rukia."

"She's a powerful ice Zanpakutou user. Our family are ice manipulators. We wanted fresh blood who also used ice."

"Ice really isn't her true power, but whatever. Rukia wouldn't have agreed to marry you anyway." Ichigo continued to walk passed the other man unconcerned.

"You're so conceited because of battle successes. You got lucky a couple of times."

"Lucky? What part of the last two and a half years was lucky?" Ichigo snapped. "Do you realize how many people _died_ in the wars? Innocents and soldiers alike. _Children_ who will never get to grow up. Beloved captains and healers. I was only lucky in that I _lived_. If you wanted to be counted as strong, you should have been out there with us."

"I'm the heir, I couldn't…"

"There were a lot of 'heirs.' Don't fool yourself. You're a coward, Minato."

"I am not! Freeze the ground, Shirohebi!"

Ichigo glanced blandly at the released sword, unimpressed with the ice snake that had appeared at the other guy's feet. Walking over to him, he wrapped a hand around the blade itself and stared at him. Snapping the metal like a twig, the high school senior grinned sadistically. "Don't worry, it'll go back to normal once its owner wakes up," he said conversationally.

"My sword! Wait, wakes up…" Minato began but didn't get to finish as he was cold cocked and left on the frozen flag stones.

"Damn pest has made me late. I wonder how much groveling I'll have to do this time." After a quick bout of shunpo, Ichigo was barely able to arrive in time. He placed Zangetsu with his favorite female Zanpakutou, trying to ignore the grumbling in the back of his mind.

"Not every fight has to end with someone dead," he muttered to the complaining spirit.

 _But it's more fun that way_ , Hollow Zangetsu shot back.

Ichigo would have retorted but Byakuya started today's gathering and he had to shut up and pay attention. Yuushiro had once again plopped himself beside him and he couldn't figure out what the kid wanted. If he was looking for aid in getting his sister back, there was nothing Ichigo could do personally. New to this nobility business, he had no sage advice to offer either.

"What do you want?" he questioned, half focused on the first presenter.

"How do I get Sister back?"

"You're the head, right?"

"Yeah," the Shihoin leader admitted.

"You love your sister?"

"Absolutely! I was so excited to see her that day."

"I heard. So, this is what I would do. If I was the head and I had a chance to bring my sisters back into the family, I'd gather them to my side in an instant. Declare them my family and if anyone didn't like it, it would be too bad. And if they continuously protested, I'd welcome them to fight me for leadership. I've heard what you can do, kid. I don't think even your elders would try it."

"That's a little wild. I was expecting…"

"Wisdom? Not from me. I may be good at fighting, but this aristocratic stuff is still new. If you really want to be a good clan head, you must show that you value your people. I wouldn't have anything to do with someone who ignored his own sister just because a bunch of old people said to. You know she did nothing wrong, and even saved lives."

"Yes."

"So, do what you know is the right thing to do." Ichigo stood up when his name was called, hoping that would be the last piece of advice the kid asked from him. He had too much going on to play family counselor.

"Ichigo, you were a little late today. Did something keep you?"

"Just had to deal with a snake, nothing to worry about. Are you ready?"

Rukia smiled and held out her hand for the gift bag. She barely glanced at the tag before diving in to pull out the contents. Her eyes widened with each Chappy, the collectables finding a comfortable home on her lap. "Ichigo, this is the newest collection. Where did you find it? It's been sold out for days here in the Seireitei."

"Didn't find it in the Seireitei. The nearest Rukon districts have picked up your tastes, midget, because I found the whole lot at a merchant while on my way to Kukaku's."

"You must take me there immediately. As your lieutenant, I order you."

"Isn't that an abuse of power?"

"Ichigo…"

"Fine. I'll take you. Can't promise there will be anything left. A line had formed by the time the merchant was done wrapping everything."

"We're going anyway."

"As you wish."


	14. Chapter 14: One Facetious Father

_A/N: People to thank for reviews, like always: "_ _ **Bleach power**_ _,"_ _ **Bluewater7**_ _,_ _ **Assault Godzilla**_ _,_ _ **Dragon and Sword Master**_ _,_ _ **MugetsuIchigo**_ _,_ _ **Dreaming Haven**_ _, and_ _ **NieveDrop**_ _. And thank you to anyone who put this or its author on their lists. Looks like we're starting all over again. Hmm…_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _One Facetious Father, Two Suffering Sisters_

Isshin arrived home drunk, unaware that he'd left the Soul Society without warning his son that he'd gotten permission for his 'group' to visit. Shunsui had been in a magnanimous mood and handed out passes like they were candy. This meant that not only could Ishida, Chad, and Orihime visit, but Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizurio too. The latter three already had passes in the event Ichigo became a premature resident and the soutaicho told Isshin to tell them to keep the original ones set aside for a rainy day.

"There you are, Goat Chin. What'd that new head captain say?" The only high point in their imminent visit to the land of the dead as far as Karin could see was that she could go and pester Toushiro for a little while. The last time they'd been visitors, Yuzu and she had been in a deep sleep and a madman had been on the loose.

"Everyone is cleared. Where's my darling Yuzu?"

"At the store. We didn't know exactly when you'd be back, so I told her not to worry about feeding you." Karin closed the paper she'd been reading and glared at her insane sire. "You should go take a nap before she finds out you're drunk. Why is it impossible for you to go there and not get incapacitated in some manner?"

Isshin grinned goofily at his progeny and shrugged. "Shinigami love to drink and fight. I prefer the sake. Shunsui has a great collection."

"Yeah, well, you all need your heads examined," the elder twin declared and went to her room.

Her statement brought his mind into focus and he sat down with a weary sigh. "Unfortunately, Unohana-san was best at that."

Yuzu found him ten minutes later asleep where he'd parked himself, all traces of joviality gone.

* * *

Ishida frowned at the garbled message on his phone, the only clear part of it was the fact that it was from Isshin Kurosaki. The older man's voice got more excitable as he kept talking. The last words, "Be ready!" had nearly been cut off by the voicemail's limit on time.

"Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked, her melodious voice a welcome relief from the insanity of Isshin.

"If I'm interpreting things correctly, we have been given permission to join the Kurosakis when they visit the Soul Society."

"Really? Cool. I didn't get to see the place when I was there." Tatsuki had been too busy trying not to die at the hands of Aizen.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it, Tatsuki-chan. They've managed to rebuild it a lot since the last attacks. They have cute shops everywhere and the streets make you think of old cities here in Japan. They can get a little confusing, but we'll show you the way!"

"And if all else fails, just search out Kurosaki's reiatsu and go towards it," Ishida put in dryly.

"I'm not sure I want to go back there," Keigo protested. "Are we guaranteed safety?"

"That is what the passes are for," the class president assured. "We have the soutaicho's permission. I will call Yuzu-chan for more details later. There's no use in calling the ex-Shinigami."

Tatsuki nodded in agreement, having known Isshin the longest. "I'll be interesting to see how well Ichigo's done. I bet it hasn't been all smooth sailing." Chad murmured an agreement while Mizurio continued to text on his phone. Their superpowered friend wasn't always the greatest at plans.

Especially plans that had to do with Shinigami.

* * *

Completely unaware of what his friends were thinking, Ichigo was busy setting up the presents for day eight with the help of Rin Tsubakura. Thanks to his bounty on Grimmjow and the relatively low amount of damage, he had a healthy bank balance again and had used it to get the office "upgrade" Rukia had wanted.

"Lord Kurosaki, the printer/copier is all set. I will install it after Lady Rukia has left for her estate tomorrow afternoon." Rin was mild mannered, and he had a haunted look in his eye that saddened the daiko.

"Thanks, Rin. You can just call me Ichigo. Toushiro says you're still on limited duty, how are you feeling?"

"I am better, I suppose. Limited duty is my punishment for stabbing a fellow department head during the Quincy invasion. We are unsure why it occurred, but until all the Quincy energy has been purged from our division, Akon thought it best that I not be near any dangerous substances."

"I heard some of them had pretty freaky powers. Not your fault if one of them was mind control or something like it. I'm really glad that you were able to help me with this."

"You are?" the scientist asked, seeming to perk up at Ichigo's gratitude.

"Yes, I am. Rukia wanted something like this badly and I didn't even know it was possible here. Just think, if it's a success here, you may be asked to do something similar at all the divisions. I know a few people who would be happy not to have to carry around a lot of paperwork."

"Your kind words are most appreciated. Are you finished setting up the last tablet?"

"Yeah, just got done putting a Chappy wallpaper on the midget's. You thought of everything. I really owe you so if there's anything I can do, let me know." Rin, overcome by Ichigo's kindness, bowed lowly and left before he did something weak, like cry. To know not everyone suspected him of foul behavior was refreshing.

Ichigo watched the other man leave, wishing not for the first time that Unohana was still alive. Her ability as a psychologist could have really come in handy with Rin. She had been a beacon of strength not just as a captain but as a healer. He knew it had been necessary to get Kenpachi his true Zanpakutou, but it had hurt them all to lose the Fourth Division leader.

Shaking off the thoughts, he replaced the tablets in the box and carried it to his temporary room. Rukia had finally stopped searching his things so it was safe enough to leave the presents somewhat in plain view. He'd decorate it later when she wasn't likely to return. That day's presentation had been rather calm as far as those things went. Almost everyone else had thought of her obsession with Chappy and the only reason Ichigo won was because he had the latest collectables to offer.

Rukia had been too excited by her acquisitions to drag him off to the Rukon to search for the merchant so he'd made his escape, hoping to tuck her presents for the next day away and search for something for day nine. Ideas for presents were no longer coming to him easily and he needed time to think without interruption.

Having no impending paperwork, Ichigo wandered out of the division and through the streets, hoping inspiration would strike. Several shops and pop-up merchant stalls offered a wide variety of goods, none catching his attention. At least not until he came upon the candy merchant and the gigantic captain of the Eleventh. So far, his trip to the Soul Society had been blessedly free of any interaction with Kenpachi Zaraki. About to try to sneak passed the big man without attracting his attention, Ichigo gasped when he was hauled back by his collar.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you owe me a rematch."

"No thanks. I've heard the stories. Since I have a healthy desire to keep living, I think I'll pass." Looking at the variety of sweets, his eyes landed on the traditional pointed candy that were divided by color. Doing a quick mental count, he mentally cheered. It was a simple offering and one Rukia would appreciate after the big surprises he'd given her.

"You're no fun. Nine's not a good number. Yachiru would always skip a color."

"Yeah, I guess she would. Bet she got a whole bunch of the others though."

"Enough to drive even me bonkers. Guess I don't have to worry about that anymore."

The two men stood there for a minute, remembering a fallen comrade. If he listened carefully, Ichigo could almost hear the child's voice. "Isane-san told me she fought like a true soldier."

"Course she did. She was one of mine."

"Is one of yours," Ichigo corrected.

"Che," the captain scoffed and walked away without another comment. The uncharacteristic non-violent conversation spoke a lot about how Yachiru's death had affected Zaraki. Both Yachirus but Ichigo liked his head where it was so he hadn't mentioned Unohana.

"My lord?" the merchant asked to get his attention.

"Sorry, just remembering a fallen friend."

"His daughter always bought me out whenever she was let loose. A troublesome child for some but good overall."

"Yeah. Give me Yachiru's favorite combination in one bag, and one more in a separate bag."

"Ah. We have a new flavor that I think she'd have liked. Let me put that in the separate bag." Ichigo nodded his agreement and waited patiently while the older woman made up a combination in memory of a young soldier that had died way too young.

Tucking the unconventional present away in his sleeve, Ichigo left the shopping district, wondering if he could pick up the last missing day before he had to go back. His cell ringing put that hope to rest. When Ishida's name popped up instead of Rukia's, he sighed in relief. "Yo."

"You're so eloquent, Kurosaki. Have you lost the contest yet?"

"Funny but no. I lost day five but that's okay. Can't have the elders thinking this is fixed or anything. Barely managed today but the newest Chappy won out. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to warn you that we're coming for the grand finale."

"We?"

"Inoue-san, Arisawa-san, Sado, those two clown friends of yours and myself."

"Those two… Oh, hell, not Keigo and Mizurio. They'll get into all kinds of trouble here."

"Sorry, Kyoraku-san already approved their visitation.:

"Is studying for exams that boring?"

"I decided we needed a break. I have done all I can do for the moment. Too much studying would do more harm than good. The others look like they're drowning so as student body president, I thought it might help if they went and had fun."

"Fun? When has visits here ever been fun?"

"Normally I'd agree but as no one is attacking the city or the dimension in general, I thought it a safe destination. Travel is cheap and as you're a lord now, room and board won't cost anything."

Ichigo almost told him he had his own Soul Society money but thought he'd save that for when he could see his cousin's face. Ishida's father still wanted his son to have nothing to do with Shinigami, but he'd at least relented regarding his relatives. Unfortunately, that was only because Isshin had played the "What would your wife say?" card and guilt tripped him into loosening the promise parameters.

"Great, we'll see you then. You might want to come the night before as the elders tend to change their minds about just when the presentations are to take place. And make sure to bring formal kimonos. Except for Fumi-obaasan, the old geezers pretty much hate me. I don't want that transferred to you guys."

"I think being a Quincy already puts me on their "Most Hated" list."

"Probably but let's not make it worse."

"Very well. Until then, Kurosaki."

"Until then, Uryuu." Ichigo hung up on a sputtering class head and rolled his shoulders. Looking at the time on his phone's home screen, he grimaced and slowly made his way back to home base.

People were gathered in the dining hall, nearly the entire division there for dinner. Feeling a familiar spiritual energy, Ichigo deduced that the reason for the large crowd was because Rukia had chosen to eat with the masses. It was something she'd grown used to as an unseated officer and he knew that she tried to do so periodically now that she was a lieutenant.

The crowd parted for him as he made his way to the line, several people insisting he go ahead of them. Ichigo thanked the group and got his meal, letting his senses find Rukia's exact location. A spot next to her was open and he took it without asking permission. "Joining us regular folk tonight, huh?"

"I needed to be away from home. Lord Minato was found unconscious near our estate, his Zanpakutou broken in two. His family is making a big stink about it and are demanding we find the culprit."

"Culprit found," Ichigo admitted.

"What?" Rukia choked on her tea, turning to look at him.

"Yeah. He pulled his sword on me, so I snapped it in half, then punched his lights out."

"But…"

"Look, he froze some of the underground water in Inuzuri so that my wells wouldn't be useable. I forgot to ask him how he knew about them before I told you, but it doesn't change the fact that he tampered with Kurosaki property. There was nothing the Gotei could have done so I settled it between the two of us. If his family wants to make an issue of it, I can always let everyone know why they wanted you in the family."

"Because of my Zanpakutou's powers?" Rukia hazarded a guess. When Ichigo looked surprised, she nodded. "It was the conclusion Nii-sama came to after a bit of digging. Thank you for settling things privately. I will have Nii-sama handle it from here. He's better when it comes to subtle threats than you are."

"Can't argue there. Fine, we leave it in Byakuya's lap. Is that the only thing that's put dark circles under your eyes?"

"After your Hollow's untimely interruption, some of the elders are pushing me to exclude you from here on out."

"He'd never hurt you," Ichigo declared.

"I know," Rukia said, a smile coming to her face. "I'm the Queen."

"Good gods, he didn't actually say that out loud, did he?"

"In front of a room full of witnesses." She chuckled at his embarrassment.

"That pain in the ass, I'm going to beat him bloody."

"That's perfect seeing as he wants a rematch. You two can use the dojo if you think you can keep things confined to your inner world." Ichigo muttered under his breath, finding sudden and overwhelming interest in his food. He needed to have a serious conversation with both Zangetsus about blabbing his feelings to the object of said emotions. "Don't grumble. In a weird way, it was rather sweet."

"You know why he calls you Queen, don't you?"

"No, he claimed not to understand why."

"Bullshit. He came up with that himself because you can kick my ass."

"I can, can't I?" Highly amused and feeling better about the afternoon, Rukia hummed in her throat.

"Only because I let you," Ichigo retorted. His pride was taking a hit and he was clinging to it for all he was worth.

"Ichigo, two words."

"What?"

"Absolute Zero."

* * *

Ichigo was still smarting from the night before when she got the better of him. Many times, their banter left him at a disadvantage and dinner last night had been no exception. While his ego might have been dented, it had been worth it to hear her laugh and see her smile. He'd take any number of hits to his pride if it meant her sorrows were relieved. The rest of the evening had been filled with little jabs and embellished stories of her superiority when others had asked for information on her "superior strength." He liked the fact that her people were so comfortable in her presence and knew that she would make a good captain. They trusted her, and they respected her. It meant that Aizen's attempt to shatter her in every way possible had failed. Squad Thirteen was one of close ties and he knew that the ten new recruits he'd chosen would fit in.

If he got to surprise her. Rukia, finding a moment that didn't require her signing copious amounts of reports was attempting to narrow down the list she'd already had. "Rukia, just leave it. You said you didn't have time for it," Ichigo urged. Just a day and a half more and she wouldn't have to worry about it.

"I have a few minutes, the least I can do is refresh my memory."

"You _had_ a few minutes. It's time to leave for your brother's," he said, silently cheering when the clock chimed.

"Very well," she sighed, getting up to follow him. Ichigo made a mental note to bury the list to the bottom of her "to do" pile when he was alone in her office next. It would drive her a little bonkers trying to find it, but it was worth crazy that was to come if it delayed her long enough for him to present it completed on day ten.

They walked in companionable silence, nodding to those who they came across. They were about half way to the estate when they ran into Fumi-obaasan. Showing surprise at the encounter, the elder disabused them swiftly of the notion that it was coincidence. "Children, while I am aware that there has never been anything improper between you, I wish to ensure that there is nothing the others can use to insist Lord Kurosaki end his participation."

 _Improper?_ Ichigo pondered silently.

 _Like seeing him in only a towel?_ Rukia wondered. Idly she questioned what her great aunt would think if she knew that.

Fumi-obaasan watched them critically out of the corner of her eye, noticing how they suddenly avoided each other's eyes. "Children?"

"Does being in a healing hot spring together without knowing it count?" Ichigo asked, the need to confess _something_ too strong to resist. "Byakuya and Renji were there," he added, needing to let her know they hadn't been alone.

"You were there?" Rukia demanded, stopping and staring at him.

"At the Zero Squad spring? Yeah, I wasn't as bad as you guys, but I got pretty much the same treatment." Along with a good view of her naked rear.

Fumi-obaasan sighed, shaking her head. "There is nothing to be done about the past. Just leave it with the battles. Henceforth, try to avoid being along unless it is official business."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Absolutely, Obaa-san."

Feeling like there was more they weren't telling her, she turned her attention to the box Ichigo was carrying. "Today's presents, I take it?"

"Yeah, they're getting so I can't put them in a tiny box anymore." Ichigo shrugged, glad to be onto another topic.

"Let's hope that's as large as a box as we see today. I still have nightmares about those geese."

"It would have been funny if they weren't so troublesome. I hear they make pretty good guard animals."

"Do they? Perhaps I should have allowed them to stay to keep you out, Kurosaki," Byakuya said, his tone indicating he wasn't entirely kidding.

"You'd need more than six measly geese to do that," he shot back at his friend's brother.

"Hn. I see you have come prepared. Good. Today we are doing this privately, as we did the second day."

"Oh, good. Makes things quicker. The well digging crew said the last one should be complete, so I thought to go check them out before dark."

"Then I will go with you. You did promise to show them to me," Rukia reminded him.

"Sure, but doesn't that mean Fumi-obaasan would have to go too? Do you really want her way out there?"

"I will accompany you, if that is your desire, Rukia," Byakuya interrupted.

"I would be delighted, Nii-sama."

"You two make it sound like I would not be able to make my way to Inuzuri." Fumi-obaasan gave her great nephew a severe look.

"I'm sure that is not what they meant, ma'am. It's just Inuzuri isn't a safe place. Ichigo and Nii-sama wouldn't want to put you in any danger."

"With three captain class Shinigami, what danger could there be?"

Ichigo sighed and shrugged. "You're welcome to join us, Fumi-obaasan."

"Excellent. Then I will order the palanquin while the other elders toddle in." the Elder of Elders breezed out of the room to do just that.

"Do either of you know a kido that'll make the palanquin go as fast as shunpo?"

"No," the siblings chorused.

"Didn't think so."

* * *

When the elders were finally assembled, Ichigo placed the decorated box in front of Rukia and waited for her to open it. She looked at the accompanying card. Her eyes widened in surprise at what it said.

 _On the eighth day of Christmas your true love gave to you… Eight high tech tablets._

"Ichigo," she breathed, tearing into the box. Inside, wrapped in their own rice paper, lay the tablets. Rukia pulled out each one slowly, admiring their outside appearance.

"You wanted an upgraded office, so I thought we could try these. They're programed like the soul pagers to send reports back from the World of the Living through the Twelfth Division. The R&D squad will forward the reports on to your tablet where you can review and sign them before printing them out on the printer/copier that Rin's installing in your office now. If they work out, I thought we could requisition more so that everyone has them."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. Why should Kurotsuchi's division get all the advancements? If you've got it, use it. There are some bad and good things about computers but since the Gotei will be the only ones with them, it's not like you have to worry about hackers and such."

"But the soul pagers…"

"Can still be used. If you don't want to send them to the Living World, they can be used internally using other communication methods. It'd still cut down on paperwork. However, I think these tablets would send better pictures and audio in the long run."

"I will have to think about this carefully. I love the idea of cutting down on paperwork. Might digital copies be forwarded so multiple people can sign one?"

"That's the idea. Field officer to receiving officer to seated officer to you. Or something like that. Less chance of mistakes with ink too. You know, one wrong move with the brush and you have to start all over again."

"I see what you mean. Yes, this is worth exploring. Thank you so much, Ichigo." Rukia smiled and brushed the casing of the one with her name on it. It turned on, Chappys doing a dance across the screen while it loaded. Once fully operational it showed the Chappy wallpaper he'd chosen for her. "Now you just want bonus points."

"Maybe," he teased. Ichigo glanced toward the elders finding confusion. "These devices have the potential to cut down on waste and make things more efficient in the divisions." That they understood and some of them nodded in approval.

"You will have to let me know how it works out, Rukia," Byakuya informed his sister. "Less time on division work would mean more for home."

"It would, Nii-sama. There is still so much to do to rebuild too. Any amount of time cut from reports could be spent putting things back together. I often feel that I do not have enough time in the day."

"Mm. Shall we call this meeting complete, Elders?"

"Indeed. We must consider this one carefully," an elderly gentleman with green robes said. He sounded slightly impressed. So far Ichigo's gifts had been entirely focused on things related to Rukia or benefiting those outside the Seireitei. The elders assumed this one had the potential to benefit them in some way, so they couldn't dismiss it as easily as they wanted to.

"Sure, take your time. You know where I'm staying while here so just send a message."

"Have no fear, my lord, we will," Fumi-obaasan. "Now, about those wells," she announced and stood.

"Yes, those wells…" Ichigo was not looking forward to the journey.

How long did it take to get to Inuzuri on foot?


	15. Chapter 15: Three Tired Shinigami

_A/N: I'm getting a regular group to thank for reviews: "_ _ **Jess**_ _,"_ _ **Bluewater7**_ _,_ _ **Assault Godzilla**_ _,_ _ **.havens**_ _,_ _ **KitElizaKing**_ _,_ _ **Storyman09**_ _,_ _ **Aspect of Second**_ _, and_ _ **Dragon and Sword Master**_ _. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. Today's chapter is short but entirely focused on their trip to the wells. I'm going to try to combine three gift presentations in one tomorrow._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Three Tired Shinigami, Four Wandering Souls_

Ichigo glared balefully at the palanquin and bit his tongue in an effort not to say anything. Fumi-obaasan had taken Rukia up with her into the conveyance, leaving Byakuya and Ichigo alone to walk along side. The four sturdy servants who were charged with lifting the heavy carriage without wheels seemed impervious to the weight within and the daiko had to wonder just how often they were forced to make long trips.

So far, they'd made it to the third district, a quiet and peaceful place that still held the appeal of a quaint Japanese town. The villagers milling around stopped and stared at the procession, which caused Ichigo to wish he could sink into the nearest deep hole. They hadn't come across any and he figured Byakuya would kill him long before he'd die that way if he even attempted to get out of the spectacle they were making.

"Stop," Fumi-obaasan ordered and the servants halted on a dime and lowered the palanquin immediately. The older woman emerged wearing far different clothing than she had been upon entering. Rukia got out after her, once more in her Shinigami robes. "Wait at the usual teahouse. We will return when we are finished."

"Yes, my lady," they chorused and disappeared.

Ichigo, not quite understanding what was going on, slid a glance towards Byakuya. Did he know his great aunt regularly did this? "Fumi-obaasan, is something the matter?"

"Nothing, child. It is simply not safe to continue in the palanquin from here. We will walk normally now."

 _A little less humiliating_ , Ichigo thought. Rukia and Byakuya hadn't said anything yet so it surprised him when Byakuya sighed in resignation. "Let us go then, Obaa-san. We wish to return to the Seireitei sometime this year."

"Fortuitous then, that the year has just started, isn't it?" The new year had started yesterday so technically they had _plenty_ of time to return. "Now then, I believe Inuzuri is this way," Fumi-obaasan stated and led the way through the winding streets made of dirt.

They followed at her pace, two of them dutifully ignoring her when she decided to impart some history or geography lesson to Ichigo. As the elder of the clan who kept the history books, it behooved him to pay attention. Wondering if this was the older lady's attempt at showing support, the daiko tried to memorize her lecture.

It was another two hours before they made it to the first well. Rukia brightened up at their destination, circling the new well while some inhabitants of the district pulled water out of it. "Ichigo, I've never seen one so big outside of the Seireitei. There's even a filter. How does it work?"

"The builders added that just to make sure there weren't too many minerals in the drinking water. It's just a charcoal filter that'll be changed out periodically. They bring the water up, pour it in the filter and let it drip into their buckets. I think it's working out well."

There were murmurs of agreement from around them, bringing a smile to his lady's face. "You did well, Ichigo. Thank you. I'd like to see the others now."

Ichigo nodded, leading the way to the next site. Each was met with the same reaction, Rukia's smile lasting longer after each visit. Those they found drawing water were quick to assure them that everything was wonderful, the happy faces the only thanks the daiko needed.

Byakuya silently noted the conditions and once more was thankful that his sister was able to leave the harsh conditions. Perhaps one day things would change, and children would no longer run around in rags, unprotected. Studying the man with orange hair who had had wells built in the middle of nowhere simply because it would please Rukia, might just be the one to start that transformation. "Are you satisfied, Rukia?"

"Yes, Nii-sama. This has been an unexpected pleasure."

"Indeed. I suggest we return before it gets much later."

Fumi-obaasan didn't contradict him, perhaps her age making her more susceptible to the cold. As the sun began setting the once tolerable temperature was quickly falling. "It is for the best," she agreed.

"You sure you're up to the trip back, Fumi-obaasan? I could carry you on my back and use flash step to get back to the Seireitei quickly." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, feeling he had to make the offer. He didn't want the old woman to freeze.

"I will be fine until we get to the teahouse. We'll stop there for refreshments before heading home. The warmth will do us all good." She led the way before they could protest, not wanting the other two to come up with a reason to let Ichigo carry her.

The siblings bit their tongues, knowing that once she made up her mind, there was no stopping her. Byakuya nudged Ichigo closer to his great aunt, the younger Shinigami's spiritual energy hot enough to heat the area around him. Giving his sister's beau a significant look, the captain nodded in satisfaction when the daiko caught on to what he was doing.

Rukia summoned a ball of light, the kido lighting their way in the twilight. Her relative hummed in her throat, the older lady's reiatsu approving. Silently she hoped it would not take as long to get back as it had to get where they were.

It was full dark by the time they got to the teahouse. Gratefully they sat close to the fire, sipping at strong green tea. Mochi appeared next to them without being asked, the treat consumed quickly. "Wow, these are good," Ichigo commented.

"Why do you suppose I come here? They are far superior to the ones even our cook makes. Many times, I have requested the recipe, but the proprietress has always said no." the elder of the Kuchiki's smiled into her cup, a satisfied air surrounding her. "I've tried hiring her too but that has also failed. There is nothing else to do but make visits."

Byakuya kept his own council, sensing that she was waiting for him to object. The epitome of aristocratic propriety, no one would suspect Fumi Kuchiki to simply wander outside the Seireitei for a snack. The fact that she did frequently enough for the waitresses to bring her what she wanted before she asked, spoke of his lack of attention towards his family. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised considering the amount of time he'd had to focus on other things.

"Nii-sama, did you know about this?" Rukia asked quietly when the older woman began speaking with the owner of the teahouse.

"No."

"Should we say something?"

"The third district is completely safe, and she has her servants with her. There is no need to be concerned if she goes no further without proper escort. This place is quiet and serene. Something she no doubt appreciates."

"In other words, keep our mouths shut," Ichigo put in.

"Exactly."

Fumi-obaasan returned her attention to her family, forestalling any further conversation. "Well, children, are you ready?"

"It has been a most welcomed stop, ma'am." Ichigo drained his cup and rose to his feet. Holding out a hand to the elder, he gently pulled her to her feet when it appeared that she was having trouble getting up.

"I thought so." Again, she took the lead, drawing Rukia to her side so that they could make use of the palanquin. Ichigo and Byakuya took up their original positions, grateful to be headed back.

Closing in on the path that would take him to Kukaku's if he turned, Ichigo and the captain came to a surprised stop when Rukia's panicked shout had the palanquin coming to an abrupt halt. "Nii-sama, I think something's wrong."

The men shoved aside the curtains, gazing at Fumi-obaasan as she leaned heavily on her great niece. "Obaa-san?" Byakuya questioned.

"It is nothing. I am just fatigued. Perhaps I over did it. Lord Kurosaki, your cousins live near here, do they not?"

"Yeah."

"Would they mind giving refuge to an old lady for the night?"

Ichigo didn't even have to think about it. "Of course not. Kukaku would love the opportunity to spend time with Byakuya. Here, get on my back and I'll take you quickly. Rukia and Byakuya can follow with shunpo."

"You wish me to ride piggyback?"

"Rukia did it all the time when she didn't have her powers. I've done it plenty of times with my sisters too. There's no reason to be afraid." He crouched, waiting until she made the decision on her own.

"I am not afraid." Fumi-obaasan took the challenge with both hands and got on his back. She tightened her grip when she felt his muscles tense and inhaled sharply when he disappeared in a blink of an eye. It seemed only moments before they stopped outside the ugliest home she'd ever seen.

"I apologize for the hideous house." The elder woman gazed up at Ichigo's grimacing face. "I hate looking at it as much as the next person."

"The Shiba's are good at many things but this generation missed out on the fashion gene."

"In more ways than one. Are you familiar with my father?"

"I am."

"He's just as bad." Rukia and Byakuya joined them before he could add anything, both pulling faces at the atrocity that was the Shiba residence. "Yes, I know, it's hideous. Can we move on?"

"Lead on, Kurosaki." Byakuya didn't want to be seen entering the house with arms. His sister shook her head and followed the others, sighing in relief when her great aunt seemed to perk up.

The twin servants of Kukaku greeted them profusely, cheered at the visitors. They shuffled the Kuchiki Elder of Elders off to a room so that she could rest, promising dinner would be ready soon. In the meantime, Ichigo took the siblings to see Kukaku, wondering how she'd react to the surprise houseguests.

"So, you thought to invite people to my home without asking first. Quite impertinent, cousin," Kukaku said, her casual air not as lackadaisical as usual.

"Sorry Kukaku but Fumi-obaasan wasn't tolerating the cold very well. She over did it with her visit to the wells."

"Hmm, well, better to let the old lady spend the night then let her pass out. The twins will take good care of her. It's a good start to get us back into the groove, I guess. Byakuya-bo, don't look so put upon. You can tolerate a night in my company, can't you?"

"We shall see."

Smoke wafted up from Kukaku's pipe, the Shiba head smiling cryptically. "Hmm. It's been a long time since we spent any length of time together. Tell me, how is my little cousin doing with your contest?"

"Better than expected."

"I have enjoyed everything he's given to me," Rukia added to her brother's statement, wanting to smooth things over. She'd forgotten that Kukaku had known her brother as a young teen and probably had many stories to share that he'd rather forget.

"That so? Good. Not causing any trouble?"

"Aside from a lapse of control regarding his Zanpakutou, no," Fumi-obaasan interjected, rejoining them. She had changed into a warmer kimono with three layers, looking much restored.

"I thought you solved that problem," Kukaku addressed Ichigo, a frown in her eyes.

"Apparently not. I got pissed at something one of the Kuchiki elders said and out popped Hollow Zangetsu."

"Back to the drawing board with you, then," his cousin sighed. "Fumi-obaasan, it's a pleasure to have you stay. How have you been?"

Grey eyes twinkling, the elder looked at her relatives and smiled softly. "I am well."

Ichigo's eyes widened as something occurred to him. Looking at the others, he saw that the same thing had come to them. "She planned this," he hissed quietly to them.

"I think so," Rukia returned, equally as quiet.

"Every last detail," Byakuya confirmed. His great aunt had never needed to stop for the night. She would have been completely fine if they'd gone home. She'd simply wanted to get to know the Shibas as they were now.

Kukaku, seeing that the truth had finally dawned on the Shinigami chuckled under her breath as they all drooped in exhaustion. The old lady had situated things to her advantage and fooled the current head of her clan.

It was nice to know some things didn't change.


	16. Chapter 16: Five Filthy Pigs

_A/N: So many to thank for the last chapter: "_ _ **Bleach power**_ _,"_ _ **Darkinufan**_ _,_ _ **KitElizaKing**_ _,_ _ **Storyman09**_ _,_ _ **Assault Godzilla**_ _,_ _ **Dreaming Haven**_ _,_ _ **Dragon and Sword Master**_ _,_ _ **Rake1810**_ _,_ _ **.havens**_ _,_ _ **NieveDrop**_ _,_ _ **MugetsuIchigo**_ _, and_ _ **Bluewater7**_ _. And thanks to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. I meant to get this out yesterday and have three gift presentations in it. So much for plans…_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Five Filthy Pigs, Six Shady Friends_

Fumi-obaasan's overnight stay had the effect of mortifying the three young adults that had accompanied her. She'd expected nothing less, and took great amusement in torturing them with her seemingly oblivious attitude towards their predicament. If Byakuya thought she'd forgotten the problems Kukaku Shiba and Yoruichi Shihoin had caused him, he obviously needed a reminder. Ichigo was clearly uncomfortable with her meeting his Shiba relatives, as evidenced by his reaction to her seeing their abode. Rukia's reaction had more to do with the fact that Ganju Shiba had returned from wherever and launched into a veritable dissertation about his Bonnie-chan than her reacquainting herself with people she'd known for decades.

Kukaku was taking her unexpected visit in stride, making no extra effort to dress or act like someone she wasn't. Her tone was respectful, and the older lady supposed that was as much concession as she was going to get for her impromptu inspection. The food presented was excellent and it was nice to know that although they weren't as rich as they had been, the Shibas still knew how to put on a meal.

"It's getting late, my lady. Allow Shiroganehiko to show you to a room. The lieutenant can share with you so there's no chance of impropriety. Ichigo can bunk with Byakuya-bo."

Kukaku watched as two sets of eyes glared at her. Grey orbs were narrowed in distinct displeasure while brown ones promised retribution. She ignored their tempers and rose to indicate she was done being a gracious host. Everyone took her cue and retired for the night, some more than happy to put an end to things than others. Privately she wondered who would have cracked first if she'd let things go on any longer. It might have been interesting to find out except for one thing.

She had too much black powder on the premises to take the chance.

* * *

If there was one thing Ichigo detested more than getting outfoxed by a wily old woman, it was sharing a bedroom with Byakuya Kuchiki. The two had never spent more than an hour alone, and he didn't relish spending what promised to be a very long night with the man. The noble hated him only slightly less than he used to but that didn't mean he would be quiet about being forced to be in Ichigo's company until the morning.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"Don't worry, I have no intention on spreading news of this little visit around. I feel just as uncomfortable as you. Your great aunt really pulled one over on us."

"Indeed," Byakuya agreed and that was the last Ichigo heard from him the rest of the night.

Blowing out the lamps that lit the room, the teen carefully made his way to the futon that had been put out for him and stretched out beneath the warm quilt. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to center his thoughts. His participation in the contest had become far more complicated than he thought it should be. So far, he hadn't been able to get all the presents together as quickly as he assumed, he'd made an enemy out of a clan he'd never even heard of, and he'd apparently become the Kuchiki head elder's favorite candidate for her great niece's hand. How the last had happened he really had no idea because he'd believed that all the elders in Rukia's family hated him. Ichigo had always believe they'd hated Rukia too.

Making a mental note to ask her about the next time they were alone, he closed his eyes and calmed his breathing so that he could fall asleep. As tired as his body was, his mind was far from sleep. Hoping to spend most of the night in peaceful rest, Ichigo tried to empty his mind of everything that it was currently thinking. It was several minutes before he felt himself drifting, but eventually everything fell away, and he was asleep.

The next time he woke it was morning and his roommate was long gone. The futon, quilt, and pillow were already neatly folded up, making Ichigo wonder just how long Byakuya had been awake. Others in the house were just stirring, a sure indication that it was still early morning. He could feel the different spiritual energies, pinpointing each so that he could assure himself that they were in good health.

Rukia was in the bathroom, the quiet pulse of her reiatsu letting him know that nothing was wrong. Kukaku was in the cannon room, likely trying to get some peace before her brother created havoc. Speaking of Ganju, the hog lover was currently feeding his herd, no doubt loving every minute of it. He could feel the twins in the kitchen while Byakuya was somewhere nearby. The one he couldn't pinpoint was Fumi-obaasan, but he had feeling she'd been hiding the strength of her spiritual energy from him the entire time, so he had little hope of finding out where she was.

Since everyone else was up he figured he might as well join the ranks of the conscious. Slowly going through his morning routine, Ichigo wandered out to the room they'd been in last night, figuring that's where everyone would gather. His assumption was correct when he found the two females he'd kept company with for most of yesterday. Grunting a good morning, he ignored Rukia's look of censure and plopped down to begin the breakfast that Koganehiko placed in front of him moments after his arrival.

Once he'd consumed enough fuel to feel alive, he turned to his two silent companions. "Now that I'm human. Good morning Rukia, Fumi-obaasan."

The elder female considered him critically before raising a brow slightly. "Do you always act like a caveman before breakfast?"

"Eh…"

"He is worse than he used to be. His sisters claim that it started when he entered his final year of high school." Rukia felt no remorse for throwing him under the proverbial bus.

"I have not. I'm just not as rested as I'd like to be. Fatigue makes me grouchy."

"You did not rest well?" Fumi-obaasan question. "I feel particularly refreshed, I cannot imagine why you would not."

Ichigo felt his eye twitch and was tempted to saying something sarcastic but refrained. "You do look spry this morning." It wasn't the dig he wanted but he was still trying to be polite.

"Your words are too kind."

Rukia sighed silently, wishing they'd stop baiting each other. "Ichigo, Fumi-obaasan and Nii-sama have a surprise for us," she announced.

"Surprises don't work out too well for me. What gives?"

"Since we are here with your family, my great nephew and I feel it would be alright for you to give Rukia your presents here." Fumi-obaasan smile slightly when his shoulders relaxed.

"I see. Better for us, I guess. No chance of interruptions or attacks from disappointed suitors. I'll go get today's while we wait for everyone else." Ichigo rose, wandering to the small room he was using to stash Rukia's gifts. Ganju met him on his way back, covered with slop and mud.

"Morning, Ichigo."

"Ganju, if you value your life, you will not show your face to anyone else until you've bathed. Repeatedly."

"You make it sound like I stink."

"You do. Did you roll around in the mud with Bonnie?"

"She was rather affectionate this morning." Ichigo took that to mean she'd plowed him into the ground repeatedly. "I think she wanted to share her food."

"I think she wanted you to leave her alone. You do realize that you love her far more than she cares for you, right? One of these days she's going to do some real damage."

"Never! I'm her knight in shining armor."

Ichigo looked at his cousin incredulously before inching away. The smell was becoming extremely intense in the small space. "You've watched far too much TV in the Living World." Without waiting for another comeback, the daiko returned to the audience room.

Kukaku was there when he arrived, calmly eating her meal and sipping tea. "So, where's my little brother?"

"On his way to bathe. I'm afraid Bonnie got annoyed with him again."

"Che, when doesn't she? Very well, I suppose we can leave him out of this. You need to return to the Seireitei soon. Go on, lover boy, wow her with your thoughtfulness."

Feeling his face heat at her words, Ichigo cleared his throat nervously and glanced at Rukia. He was distinctly aware of the Kuchiki gazes. "I thought after the big gifts of yesterday and the other day, something small might be in order today." He handed the two bags of candy to Rukia, watching her closely. Deep violet eyes widened with curiosity and she took more time than usual to read the card.

 _On the ninth day of Christmas your true love gave to you… A fallen comrade's favorite candy, plus one that she would have enjoyed._

The choice was odd, and she opened the larger bag first to gaze at the myriad colors. The tiny treats brought back memories of a small pink head searching through barracks and manors for something to snack on. They were bittersweet but far better than the last memory Rukia had of Yachiru which wasn't really a memory of her so much as one of handling her lieutenant's badge. Why the Eleventh had asked her to hang onto it, she had no idea. It was one of many mementos of people gone far too soon.

"Ichigo, what made you think of these?"

"Kenpachi, believe it or not. I was fishing around for something and found him standing in front of the stall that sells these. You know the one. He still misses her, despite trying to make everyone believe he's over it. I know these were something you both loved so I got them. There are always eight semi-regular flavors and one special flavor that changes every month. Yachiru only ever got eight flavors because nine is unlucky. It's why I had the new flavor put in a separate bag. This new flavor she'll never get to try so maybe you can do it on her behalf. I'm sure the merchant lady would like to know what you think Yachiru would think about it."

"I…" Undecided about whether this was better or not than the tablets from the day before, Rukia silently nodded and tasted one of the new flavors. The sweetness of a strawberry coated her tongue and she felt her eyes tear. "It's wonderful, Ichigo. Yachiru really liked strawberries."

"Strawberries, huh? What d'ya know? It's time we start talking about our friends like they're important to us instead of trying to forget they're gone in the first place. I still choke up when I think about Ukitake-san being gone but I'd rather hear more about him. I never got to know him as well as I wanted to. I never really knew any of them like I should have."

"It is only in remembering the past that we have a chance in not repeating it. We Kuchikis have been the keepers of a very long past and even we have not learned enough from it. You just may be able to change that, Ichigo Kurosaki." Fumi-obaasan placed her hand on Rukia's, a rare sign of affection and comfort. "It is in remembering their lives that they still live on. For those that were killed by Quincy powers, it may be the only way they can. Do not let their memories die as their souls may have." A Quincy's power destroyed a Hollow's soul, there was every chance it did the same thing to a Shinigami's.

"Yes, ma'am," the room's occupants chorused. Even Kukaku looked vaguely upset. She'd been as bothered by the destruction as everyone else.

"Well, enough of this maudlin atmosphere. I believe it is time we returned home." Fumi-obaasan's words broke the gathering up and the siblings along with Ichigo prepared to leave. Byakuya hadn't spoken throughout the whole thing, giving no indication as to what he thought about the gift of candy.

Outside they were greeted with a disturbing sight. Bonnie and four other hogs were sunning themselves in the bright sunshine, covered with mud. Where they'd gotten _that_ much in the middle of winter eluded Ichigo, but he figured that if Bonnie and company wanted to make a mess, they'd find a way. If for no other reason than to cover Ganju with it every time he tried to play with them.

Glancing at Fumi-obaasan, he sighed when she couldn't hide her displeasure at having to walk passed the hogs. There was a distinct chance Bonnie at least would make a move to shower her visitors with the mud and he knew she didn't care about social rank. She didn't even care if someone was a family member. "I think this calls for a quick exit. Shall we?" she asked before disappearing in a blur.

" _Did she just use_ _shunpo_?" Ichigo demanded.

"I didn't know she could do that," Rukia returned.

"My great aunt only uses it in what she deems an emergency." Byakuya barely managed to refrain from sighing and turned to the servants who were waiting with the palanquin. "Return at your own pace." With that he disappeared in a flash, clearly wanting no more to do with anyone.

"Ichigo, we better catch up to Fumi-obaasan before she realizes she left us behind."

"Yeah, yeah. Your Elder of Elders is a right pain in the rear."

"I'm beginning to realize that."

Fumi-obaasan left Rukia and Ichigo at the division headquarters, once more ambling at a sedate pace through the Seireitei. They watched her leave with relief, more than happy to return to work. Of course, reports had piled up in their absence and since they had yet gotten the tablets up and running, they were forced to do it the old fashion way. Ichigo sifted through the mountains of paper for anything relating the Living World, privately lamenting the loss of a few trees before retreating to his office space to complete the few that had to do with his friends. Glancing at something with all their names on it, he groaned.

What the devil were they up to now?

* * *

Ishida put the finishing touches on the twelve hats he'd made, ignoring the impatient mutterings of his visitor. When she finally jumped up on to the table in her cat form, he sighed and spoke to her. "Yoruichi-san, it'll be just a few more moments. Perhaps you'd like something to drink."

"I would, but I doubt you have any sake."

"I was led to believe you enjoyed a saucer of milk while you were in that form."

"Every now and then but I'm about to return to the loving arms of my family. I'd like to be drunk for that, thanks."

"And I'd like for these to make it to Kurosaki in one piece. Save the alcohol for when you visit your friends. It's too bad Urahara isn't returning with you." The Quincy placed the hates carefully in the box he'd made especially for them and secured the lid. "There, all set. Tell Kurosaki I had a feeling he'd be short a gift."

"Heard you the first time. Kisuke was not invited to return and he does not wish to do so at this time. I think Yuushiro's pushed it as far as demanding I come back." Jumping down, she stretched and began to return to her normal form. Ishida's eyes widened in alarm and he quickly turned away.

"Yoruichi-san, perhaps you could give a little warning first," he suggested weakly.

"You and your cousin, a couple of prudes. You can look now, I'm covered." The rustling of clothes told the truth and he waited a beat more before facing her again. The ex-commander of the Stealth Force grinned at his reddened face.

"I cannot speak for Kurosaki, but I must say it's a little uncomfortable to see a woman old enough to be your ancestor in the nude."

"Ancestor?" she said darkly. Spiritual energy began gathering around her in a threatening manner.

"Would you feel better if I said aunt?" Ishida questioned, knowing that if he went too far he'd regret it. He didn't think of her as family in the least but the meaning in the statement still stood.

"It will have to do, I suppose. You and Ichigo really like to push things." Gold eyes pinned his blue ones critically before heading towards the window with the hat box. "I'll see you in a few days, Ishida. Are you prepared for returning to the Soul Society after all this time?"

"If Kyoraku-san has given his blessing, I doubt the others will complain too much. I hope the healing has progressed more than I've been led to believe."

Yoruichi paused in her leave taking and returned to where the young archer stood. Laying a hand on his shoulder she gave it a quick squeeze. "There's still healing to be done here too. Do not worry overmuch about what others think. Your actions were ill conceived but it's not like you wanted all that destruction. The others knew that when you helped out right after it ended."

"Mm. While I do not like most Shinigami, I am grateful that you lived, Yoruichi-san." The flash goddess grinned, knowing that was as close to a word of affection as he was likely to get.

"And I, you. Well, this 'aunt' is off to visit her brother. See you." She disappeared just as quick as she'd arrived, and he returned to his preparations. There was no telling what shenanigans would occur while they were away, so it was best to take every eventuality into account. The fact that three other friends were coming along made it even more necessary.

Finished packing his bag, he glanced at the list he'd made of things that could potentially go wrong and found that he still couldn't think of anything to add. Madarame and Ayasagawa were likely to want to "repay" Asano by making him stay with them at the Eleventh Division barracks and he'd already thought of a way to counter that without anyone getting hurt. Orihime was going to want to play tour guide with her best friend and that would be fine if they had an escort. Chad would offer his services to the nearest building crew and they'd have to remind him repeatedly to be somewhere at a certain time because he would get caught up in helping rebuild the city. He himself intended to remain scarce, hoping that if he played least in sight it would cut down on the chance Kurotsuchi would come after him to dissect him. Kojima was the only one that would have to be watched like a hawk so that he didn't piss off every female over the age of consent. The lady's man liked older women and the Seireitei certainly had more than its fair share of those. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Karin and Yuzu would take this opportunity to learn about the world that their brother visited frequently. Knowing he couldn't trust Isshin to keep an eye on them, he'd have to figure out who was a trustworthy babysitter.

And if either girl found out what he just thought, he was a dead man.

* * *

Ichigo signed the last report and rose to bring the paperwork to the third seats. The paper with his friends' names on it had only been the official notification that they were coming, with the soutaicho's permission. Knowing that he'd forgotten to tell Rukia himself, he sought her out. She was still buried in her part of the reports, looking like she could use a break.

"Oi, midget, why don't we stop for lunch?"

"I would love to, but this will never get done if I do."

"You're going to collapse from exhaustion and malnutrition if you don't. I don't think Isane-san wants to see you back in the hospital. Let's go. The official notification just came that our friends along with my family are coming for the last day of the gifts presentation and I need another brain to figure out what could go wrong."

Rukia's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes in concentration. "I supposed if we worked and ate it wouldn't be too bad. The others are coming?"

"Yeah, including Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizurio. Why they even want to be here before they die is beyond me but I'm thinking they want to watch the show. Tatsuki was sure something would go wrong."

"Things have gone wrong," Rukia reminded him as she got to her feet. Going ahead of him out the door, she made her way purposefully to the cafeteria. She knew Ichigo had been right about her health and decided for once to listen to him.

"I think she was thinking more about me forgetting a gift or you not liking any of them. It's not like you can anticipate some would-be suitor sabotaging things just because he screwed up." Motioning for her to sit, he went and got them food, piling things on two trays that they'd both like. She had a habit of stealing from his bento, so he'd taken to doubling quantities. After topping everything with tea, he returned to her side.

"Asano will have to be kept away from Squad Eleven."

"Already knew that much and Mizurio needs a babysitter. He's bound to find out that people here are older than they look and want to scope out potential dates. If he hits on someone like Ise-san or Toushiro's friend, he's a goner."

"Sad, but true. Who can we trust to keep him away from the female population?"

"Unohana-taicho would have been perfect. She was too old to be of interest to him but would have kept a close eye on him." Rukia sighed, not coming up with any names. She snuck a mushroom off his plate and chewed thoughtfully. "What about Hanatorou? He's not forceful but he is a healer. If on the off-chance Kojima gets in trouble, he could help him immediately."

"I'll go ask Isane-san if she can spare him. I know Inoue is going to want to show Tatsuki around. Do you think Toushiro would let Rangiku-san play guide? I know it would take her away from work but since she usually skips out anyway…"

"I'll send a request. It'd keep all three out of trouble. What about Ishida and Sado?"

"If I know them, Chad is going to want to help with the construction and Ishida's going to hide as much as he can. There's nothing really to do there except remind them of when they have to be places."

"That only leaves your sisters."

"Yeah, can't count on Goat Chin and Ganju will just bug Karin too much. Yuzu will want to learn about this place, so I need her with someone trustworthy. Karin knows Toushiro so maybe he's the best person to ask. No one is going to mess with them while he's around."

"Are you not going to spend time with them?"

"Sure, but they're middle school students now. Hanging out with their big brother really isn't cool."

"I guess that's it then."

"I hope you're right."

"We've planned as much as we can. The rest we'll just have to play by ear."

"I hate playing by ear."

"Isn't that what guitar players do best?" she teased, referring to the instrument he kept in his room.

"Ha, ha."

* * *

While Ishida and Ichigo were planning for trouble, Orihime was excitedly packing with Tatsuki. The flower spirit wielder was tucking a couple days' worth of clothes in a small backpack while talking to the other girl over the phone. "Don't worry about clothing, Tatsuki-chan. We can always borrow a kimono when we get there. I have plenty of friends who wouldn't mind sharing. No one minds our modern clothes, though."

"Isn't that presentation going to be kind of formal? I don't have anything real fancy."

"Just bring those _kanzashi_ your grandmother gave you. Those, plus a kimono will make you look quite elegant."

"They're not going to get destroyed in that Dangai place we have to walk through, are they?"

"I've never lost any clothing going through there."

"If you're sure. I'll meet you at Urahara's after you shift at the bakery."

"You bet!" With a quick good-bye, Orihime went on to other things.

Across town, Tatsuki wondered if her friend remembered telling her about the Cleaner.

* * *

Ichigo, still worried about his friends' impending visit, decided to take over the afternoon training session. The unseated officers who had ignored his commands before, didn't do so a second time. They took his regimen in stride, and if any of them thought he was being too tough, they didn't complain. Most divisions had been pressing their soldiers, never wanting to be caught unawares. It didn't help that they felt pressured to be at the ready because Yhwach's energy still lingered throughout the city.

He was in the middle of winding the practice session down when a powerful spiritual energy came rushing toward him. Without a second thought he raised his arms in a cross pattern and wasn't surprised when he was barely able to block the blow. Purple hair blew in the breeze created by the blast of energy, familiar gold eyes glaring at him through the _reishi_ smoke.

"Long time no see, Yoruichi-san."

"I'm told I have you to thank for being accepted back into the clan."

"It was Yuushiro's choice, I just helped him make the right one."

"Who says I wanted to come back? He's a pest and the rest of the lot are no good."

Ichigo studied her perturbed expression and smiled slightly. "He certainly is one, but you wouldn't have given him genuine advice if you didn't care about him. Besides, I spotted you sitting next to him while he was recovering." His smiled turned to a grin when she huffed. "And there's an upside. You and Soi Fon-taicho get to hang out without breaking any rules."

"I'm ecstatic. A brother _and_ a sister to fawn over me."

"I do not fawn, Yoruichi Shihoin." Soi Fon jumped down from the wall and walked over to them. "What business do you have here?"

"Yuushiro took her back into the family." Ichigo watched the surprise overcome her and figured she hadn't been told.

"You are back?"

"That is up for debate. However, I am part of the family again. Yuushiro took some ill advice and manned up."

"Lady Yoruichi, you are always welcome in my home." Soi Fon kneeled, bowing her head in allegiance.

"Ah, enough of that. We're both adults now." Yoruichi tugged her old friend to her feet before turning on Ichigo. "You and I aren't done, brat. Oh, I left something from Ishida with Kukaku." With that she flash stepped away, Soi Fon hot on her heels.

Ichigo watched them leave, shaking his head at her threat. Yoruichi might be conflicted about being in her clan again, but he doubted she regretted being able to check on her brother and the woman she thought of as a little sister. He also didn't doubt that she still wasn't done with him.

"Ah, sir, are we done for the day?"

Ichigo looked over at the soldiers who had watched the whole thing in fascination. "Yeah, we're done." The daiko watched them leave wondering how long it would take for the news that Yoruichi Shihoin was back in her family's good graces to reach every corner of the Seireitei.

He gave it until dinner.


	17. Seven Sore Suitors, Eight Esctatic

_A/N: A big bunch of people to thank for reviews:_ _ **AmberDeath15**_ _,_ _ **jobananasan**_ _,_ _ **SaviorEmmaJones**_ _, "_ _ **Guest**_ _,"_ _ **NC2001**_ _,_ _ **E. Scarlet**_ _,_ _ **Bleach power**_ _,_ _ **KOTR13**_ _,_ _ **Assault Godzilla**_ _,_ _ **KitElizaKing**_ _,_ _ **Dreaming Haven**_ _,_ _ **Bluewater7**_ _,_ _ **MugestuIchigo**_ _, and_ _ **Dragon and Sword Master**_ _. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. I'm amazed that I actually got this chapter done. Maybe there's hope for the others._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Seven Sore Suitors, Eight Ecstatic On-Lookers_

The tenth day of the gift giving finally arrived, and with it, snow. There was a fine blanket of the powdery white substance coating everything. Ichigo had taken one look out the window and groaned. He had to make a pit stop at a stationary shop and a short trip to the Eighth Division, all before he was required to be at the Kuchiki estate.

With his list of new squad members tucked carefully in his Shihakshou, Ichigo ate a quick breakfast and prayed that the store he wanted to buy from would be open by the time he got there. Giving brief nods of acknowledgement on his way out of the compound, the daiko walked the cold streets, amazed when his spiritual energy practically made steam out of the snow. He hadn't quite believed Kukaku when she'd told him that concentrated spiritual energy would keep the ground soft during winter but seeing the snow disappear removed all doubt.

Reaching his destination, Ichigo had to wait while the shop keeper finished opening her store. Surprised to see the hero of the Soul Society, the young woman quickened her pace so that he could get what he needed. Once he'd explained, she was all smiles and assured him that she had just what he needed. The merchant also shyly offered to write the list for him, telling him it was the least she could do after all he had done for their world.

"You don't have to…"

"Please, my lord. It would be an honor to help you."

"Uh…" Checking his watch, something he'd thankfully brought with him when he'd packed, Ichigo noticed that his time was a lot less than he'd thought. He would not have time to ask for Lieutenant Ise's help. "Thank you, that's very generous of you."

The shop keeper, whose name had already left the crowded confines of his head, beamed a smile at him and went into the back room to get her calligraphy set. Holding down the ends of the parchment with small blocks, she began creating a work of art. By the time she was done, the ten names were framed with black and gold designs, something Ichigo had imagined but hadn't known how to put in words.

"Now we let it dry for a moment while I clean my brushes and since you're in a hurry, I'll use a little kido to finish the job and you'll be all set."

"You know kido?"

"Most merchants know some rudimentary spells that help us in our work. I learned mine from a demonstration given by Lieutenant Ise of the Eighth."

"Okay, now I just feel really idiotic. I can't use kido for anything but blowing myself up."

"Not everyone can be proficient in everything. You have other talents, my lord."

"Yeah, but I'd like to know some healing kido at least."

"Ah," she said and there was a wealth of meaning in that utterance. Like all the other inhabitants of the city, she was well aware of how protective he was of his nakama, especially a certain petite lieutenant.

Ichigo, following her train of thought, blushed to the roots of his hair. The tips of his ears gave away his embarrassment and he stood silent through the rest of her clean-up. He watched with interest as she dried the ink with a fire-based kido and was amazed that it didn't harm the design or the parchment. When she rolled it up and tied it with a strip of ribbon, he thanked her yet again.

"I'm glad to help. Those of us in this quarter have known Lieutenant Kuchiki for many years. We're all rooting for you," the shop keeper told him as he bid her goodbye and left the store.

Tucking the precious gift in his haori, Ichigo made his way quickly to the Kuchiki estate. The elders had tried tripping them up by changing the times at the last minute but since he'd already planned on finishing this particular present in the morning, it hadn't done them much good. He thought some of them were coming around to the likelihood that he'd win and were more accepting but that could change in a heartbeat and he didn't want them to have any more ammunition to use against him than they already had.

His cousins were there when he arrived, Kukaku and Ganju in garb that was more reminiscent of a noble's style. Since being completely reinstated to the aristocracy and having been told that they could buy back the old estate, his elder relative was being more cautious in her dealings with the other families. Not because she was afraid of them nor because she wanted them to think good about them again but because she didn't trust them. After the incident with the Minato clan, it wasn't surprising.

"So, you finally woke up," Kukaku commented, giving him a look that told him he should have been there earlier.

"I've been awake for a while. I had to make a stop, put the finishing touches on the present."

"What is the present?" the younger Shiba asked.

"Something she's needed for a while and hasn't been able to get." Ichigo left it at that and wandered farther into the grounds. He knew the way by heart now and the servants greeted him kindly as he made his way to the gathering hall. It was either because they actually liked him or because he was the best suitor out of the lot Rukia had been given. Since he hadn't had much interaction with them before the competition, he wasn't sure.

Three of the families had already arrived, making him feel relieved that he wasn't last. Aside from Fumi-obaasan giving him the evil eye, Rukia would have fashioned some suitable punishment once they were back at the division. Byakuya was the only Kuchiki present so far, making Ichigo wonder if the elders had changed their mind yet again about the presentation.

"Not the anxious suitor anymore?" Rukia asked, the tone of her voice meant to irritate him. Instead of rising to the bait, Ichigo turned around and gave her a smirk.

"What do I need to be nervous about?"

"So that's how it is," she returned, moving passed him to stand next to her brother. Rukia looked at him haughtily, one brow raised. "A bit arrogant of you, is it not, Lord Kurosaki?"

"I'm only sure about today because I know you," he bantered back.

"Really?"

"Positive." Ichigo's smirk turned to a grin and he went to take his seat without further comment.

Rukia stifled her laugh and looked at her brother. He gazed back, a slight twinkle in his eye. "So far, imouto, he has not failed to please you," Byakuya commented.

"Aggravating as he is, he does know me. Your idea for this challenge has gone exceedingly well, Nii-sama." Rukia sat down on the cushion set out for her and waited patiently for the other remaining suitors to arrive. Yuushiro was last, the young head tugging at his sister's hand to come sit next to him. This placed him next to Ichigo once again and Rukia watched as the siblings interacted with the daiko.

Yoruichi was pretending to ignore her brother while giving Ichigo a look that promised retribution. For what the lieutenant wasn't certain but no doubt it had to do with the fact that the former Stealth Force leader was there at an official noble function in formal garb. Rukia's substitute looked far too pleased with himself and she knew that once they were away from the formal setting, Yoruichi would be teaching her old student a few things.

"It is time we begin," Fumi-obaasan intoned from next to her, startling Rukia out of her thoughts. She hadn't even heard her approach.

"You only have a few days left to find favor, I hope you use your time wisely." Byakuya gestured to the first noble, a young man who'd so far hadn't made an impression upon his sister for good or ill.

"I hope these please you, my lady," the noble said and handed her a box. Inside were tiny paperweights, each a swirl of color. "Being a Shinigami must mean a lot of paperwork, I thought you could use these," he went on when he saw Rukia's confused expression.

"Being high ranking does create its far share," she allowed. Ichigo had given her tablets to reduce the paperwork. This man wanted her to decorate her desk with his gifts. Didn't he know that she wanted a desk _free_ of clutter?

The suitor beamed at her and went to take his seat. Another was called, this one having decided that a box of chocolates was okay. While the simplicity of the gift was more in keeping with her personality, it still did not make the cut. Rukia politely thanked the man and waited for the next.

Yuushiro was called and he stumbled a bit getting up because he'd forgotten to let go of his sister. After a brief word to Ichigo who immediately placed a hand on his mentor, the Shihoin head went to stand in front of Rukia. "Lady Rukia, on the advice of my beloved sister, I am withdrawing from this competition. It has been nice getting to know you, but I believe it is best that I cease my participation."

Rukia blinked at him before turning to look first at her brother, then at her great aunt. When neither spoke, she cleared her throat. "I appreciate you coming to tell me this in person, Lord Shihoin. Your sister is a wise woman and I'm glad you've taken her advice to heart. May you continue to prosper in the future." She gave a brief bow from her kneeling position, receiving an equal bow in return.

With three down and only four remaining, Rukia wondered what surprises lay in store. The first two seemed to have done a one-eighty as far as gift giving, leading her to believe they'd finally abandoned their original scheme. Nothing they'd ever given her had come remotely close to being good let alone pleasing.

"I believe that brings us to you, Lord Kurosaki," Fumi interrupted. "Do you have anything that will delight my great niece?"

"She'll either be really pleased or kick my butt back to the barracks," Ichigo said provocatively.

"Oh, and here you said you were sure you knew me," Rukia said, falling into the banter easily.

"I do, which is why I also know this could go either way." He stood in front of her with a cocky grin, making the two elders up front shake their heads internally. The boy certainly liked to press things.

"Well then, let us see what you have." Rukia waited impatiently while he withdrew a rolled-up scroll from his haori. Wondering what he could have within that would meet the day's criteria, she accepted it slowly, afraid there was something inside. Gently she undid the ribbon and opened the parchment. The gold caught her eye first and she took a minute to study the beautiful design bordering the paper. After taking it all in, her eyes wandered down to the list of ten names, each written out in gorgeous calligraphy. "Ichigo?" she asked, the rest of the question not needing to be voiced.

"Since the war ended you've been doing double duty. The mountains of paperwork piling up on your desk as we speak are enough to make anyone collapse not to mention the rebuilding, the training and the station assignments. It's been getting close to the time when you need to choose new recruits and I know that's been bugging you. To try to help you, I took the liberty of making the final decision on who to take into the division. They're all from the list you showed me, I just went and interviewed them. Those are the ten that match with our division the best. They're green as grass but give me a few months and I'll fix that."

"You did? But that list never disappeared. How?"

"Eh, one of those nights I made you leave before you collapsed. I just copied it down and put the original back, so you wouldn't know it was ever gone. The Academy was real helpful when I said I was there on your behalf."

"That day you disappeared, and I couldn't find you. It wasn't because your reiatsu was everywhere it was because you were behind the barrier. Ichigo, this wasn't your responsibility, it was mine, you…"

Ichigo sighed, knowing she was about to say something stupid. "Look, midget, there are things I can do while here and things I can't. Talking to a bunch of kids fresh out of school is easy. Besides, you've worked yourself to the bone every day for the good of the division and the Gotei in general. There's no reason why you can't delegate a little more. Maybe I'm not an official member or anything but I can do this much. And it still needs your seal of approval before it's announced at the Academy anyway."

Rukia opened her mouth to say something but shut it when nothing came to mind. A weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she couldn't help but be relieved. "Thank you, Ichigo. You're always doing things like this for me."

"You deserve it. I would have done it anyway, but this competition let me make it a surprise." He gave her a genuine smile, earning one in returned. "So, does this mean you're pleased with your gift, my lady?"

"I am, very pleased. I'm also going to kick your butt back to the barracks for being a smartass," Rukia answered, not realizing that she had used vulgar language until she heard one of the elders complain. Turning quickly, she apologized. Looking back at Ichigo, she gave him a meaningful look and he wisely went back to his seat.

Kukaku cuffed him lightly but her expression told him that she was amused by the whole thing. They watched the remaining three presentations with little interest, knowing that Ichigo had won without a doubt.

* * *

As it turned out, Rukia didn't have a chance to "kick his butt" back to the barracks. The minute they were beyond the Kuchiki gates, Yoruichi tore her kimono and went after him with all the speed that had earned her the title of "Goddess of Flash." The petite lieutenant watched her would-be suitor yelp in fear as he took off, yelling bankai in a desperate voice as that was the only way he was going to come close to outrunning his mentor.

Kukaku stared after her cousin, amusement warring with exasperation. Ganju cheered Ichigo on from his place next to her and she was tempted to knock him into the nearest wall. Other families were gathering around, whispers reaching her in not-so-soft voices. Yuushiro instantly took his sister's side, going after her so that he could see what was going on. "Children, the lot of them," the elder Shiba sibling snorted and grabbed Ganju by the arm. "Do what you want with him, Kuchiki," she said, and began walking away.

Rukia murmured an assent before making her way back to her division. The list of new recruits was tucked close to her heart and she made a mental note to ask the twins for a picture frame so that she could frame it in the near future. She wanted to be able to bring it out when the occasion called for it to remind Ichigo how sweet he could be. Seeing him blush in embarrassment always brought her a bit of amusement.

"Lady Kuchiki, may we have a word?" a voice directly behind her inquired. Stopping short, she turned on her heel quickly and faced the person following her. The giver of chocolates looked back at her, a sour look on his face, the others appearing no better behind him.

"Speak," she ordered before continuing her journey back to her squad.

"We have noticed that you seem especially fond of the new Lord Kurosaki's gifts."

"He has done an exceptional job in choosing. His consideration of my likes and dislikes has worked to his advantage." What she told them was nothing they didn't already know, but if they were looking for hints, they were going to be sorely disappointed.

"It is of our opinion that he has an unfair advantage," another potential suitor protested, walking quickly to overtake her. She had no choice but to stop unless she wanted to mow him down.

"And what would that be?"

"He has been able to get to know you on a personal level due to certain circumstances," a third said, the tone of his voice heavy with insinuation.

"So, you say. However, Lieutenant Abarai has known me far longer than Lord Kurosaki. Would you be accusing him of the same had he put his name up for consideration? Somehow, I doubt it. You are simply upset because you have not done as well as you assumed you would. Now, unless you would like to tell my brother exactly why you have detained me from my duties, I suggest you leave this here." Taking one step to the side, Rukia used a single flash step to take her out of their sight, leaving them to confront her brother and childhood friend. She had known they were coming and didn't feel any regret in basically offering them up like sacrificial goats.

"Do you have a problem with my sister, young lords?" Byakuya asked, his tone and eyes telling them that they had better not if they wanted to live.

The instinct for survival must have been strong in them because they chorused "No," and left without another word.

Renji watched them part ways at the next corner, a smirk on his lips. "She's certainly learning how to mirror you in a lot of your ways, sir."

"Indeed. Let us continue, Renji. This little _incident_ has put us behind schedule."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Ishida looked at Ichigo's father and pushed down the urge to shoot the elder Kurosaki. The old man was dancing around the living room, singing off-key about the wonderful love that his son and third daughter shared. His biological daughters were casting pleading looks at the archer, both obviously having surpassed their limit.

"Uryruu-niisan…" Yuzu moaned, her fist clenching the knife she'd used to cut bread. A bread knife wasn't as sharp as a meat cleaver, but she could still do damage if she tried.

"Kurosaki-san, perhaps we should…" Isshin paid his son's friend no attention and kept on with his little ditty. Dark blue eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him and a smile with a slightly disturbed tilt to it formed on the top student's lips. " _Sensei_ …" Ishida began and watched the instant transformation.

Isshin stopped on a yen, delight filling his face. "Ah, Uryuu-kun! How wonderful it is to hear someone my son's age address me with such respect! I usually don't hear that title from anyone but my patients. I should tell your father. He's always complaining about how rude you are to him."

"By all means. Although, Ryuuken is far more qualified than you. He did go to medical school."

"I'll have you know I studied under the best doctor in three dimensions." Isshin pretended to be slightly affronted.

"I am surprised Unohana-san put up with you long enough to make you competent enough to pass for a doctor in this world."

Isshin pouted briefly before giving a sigh. "Ryuuken is right, you are a rude boy. It's no wonder you and Ichigo get along so well. I am ashamed to say we failed when teaching you respect. Your mothers would be vastly disappointed in us."

The mention of his mother threw him for a moment, but Ishida recovered quickly. "While I cannot say what Mother would have done, I have little doubt Masaki-san would have eventually shot you with an arrow were you to continue frightening your daughters as you have been." Actually, he'd been making them angry enough to commit patricide, but the ex-Shinigami captain didn't need to know that.

Karin, catching on to the plan that had formed in her brother's friend's mind, elbowed her sister so that she'd follow her lead. She put on a face she hadn't worn since that incident with the cockatiel and pretended to look unsettled. Yuzu shot her sister a quick questioning look before following suit. The truth was the sandy haired twin had been concerned that her dad _had_ finally lost the rest of his mental marbles.

The doctor turned to his daughters and frowned, knowing that at least one of them usually kept her worries to herself. "Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, Daddy didn't frighten you, did he?"

"What daughters wouldn't be concerned to find their father, who by all accounts was a capable Shinigami captain, dancing around like he'd finally lost his sanity?" Ishida waited a moment before adding, "Assuming he ever had it to begin with."

"Masaki! Your nephew is being mean! Listen to him berate me in front of our daughters. My sweet innocent darlings are going to grow up hating me because of our son and nephew. How cruel…"

"Can't you just shoot him or something?" Karin asked the Quincy, looking around for her soccer ball. She thought a dose of spiritual energy to the head was in order.

"I would but I'm afraid that might damage your mother's poster and the wall it's attached to if he somehow dodged it."

"Don't worry about the poster," Karin said, smirking. "He's got loads of them."

"And the walls and windows are always breaking around here," Yuzu added on a sigh.

"Oh, well, in that case…" Ishida raised his arm, about ready to summon his bow when the doorbell attached to the clinic rang. They had closed early, intending to put up a notice about their brief vacation but Isshin's antics had distracted the girls from their preparations.

"Saved by the bell! Time to go heal," the elder Kurosaki gloated briefly and became serious. "I'll leave my precious angels in your care, Uryuu. Please given them some advice on visiting the Seireitei." Now utterly serious, the doctor left to go see to his new patient.

"And on that note, at least there's peace and quiet. Do you girls need any help?" Ishida asked.

"Nah, we're about done packing. Not a lot to bring with us really. Kukaku-nee said she had all kinds of clothes ready for us, so we should just bring our best underwear," the dark-haired female said, forgetting that she wasn't talking to her brother. The Quincy blushed to the roots of his hair, making her cock a brow.

"Karin-chan! Uryuu-niisan doesn't need to know that. I'm sorry, Uryuu-niisan. Onii-chan usually ignores us when we mention those things."

"Do not be concerned, Yuzu-chan. When not in uniform, the residents of the Seireitei do wear kimonos and such so having your best…support would be a good idea. And if you have a mind to spar with any of them, perhaps those that you use for sports as well." Ishida felt like melting into the floor and thanked the gods that he managed to get through that without expiring.

"Great idea! I'd love to see how Toushiro does on his home turf," Karin grinned and turned to go upstairs. "Oh, the others are about to knock, Yuzu, better go let them in before Dad spots them."

"I will tend to that, Yuzu-chan, you finish in the kitchen," Ishida volunteered to make sure he was far away from any more girl talk.

"Oh! I was going to make everyone a quick sandwich before we left." The youngest Kurosaki left Ishida to do as he wanted and returned to the meal she'd been trying to make before Isshin had taken a walk off a mental cliff.

Ishida opened the door to the rest of his friends, Tatsuki looking surprised at his brief stint as a doorman. "Welcome to the insane asylum. You'll find sanity in the kitchen, embarrassment upstairs and a dodo in the clinic."

"I thought dodos were extinct," Keigo commented, toeing off his shoes.

"It appears there's one left. Its life was almost cut short earlier but a person in need saved it from certain extinction."

Confusion colored Orihime's face and she touched his arm gently. "Ishida-kun, are you all right? Karin-chan's the one upstairs and Yuzu-chan's in the kitchen." She didn't mention that Isshin was in the clinic. She'd already figured out who he meant by his "dodo" comment.

"Ah, yes, I am aware. A few moments ago, an extremely embarrassing conversation occurred so I am still trying to recover from that. If you would be so kind as to give your feminine view of certain situations the girls may encounter in the Soul Society, I would be most grateful, Inoue-san."

"Ah…" Tatsuki murmured and drew her friend upstairs. The other boys just looked at Ishida in question.

"I have found that having relatives who are female has its downsides," he answered and led the way back into the living room. Yuzu greeted her brother's friends distractedly as she worked, leaving them entirely in Ishida's care. "Now then, for the two of you who have never been to the Soul Society there are certain things you should be aware of," the archer began.

"Don't worry, Ishida buddy, Chad and Inoue-san told us about it. We'll stick with you unless otherwise directed." Keigo sat down on the couch, leaning back to get comfortable. "No sense getting lost in that place."

"Exactly. Thank you for being so responsible, Asano. Kojima, I know it may be tempting to try to pick up women as they tend to be older than they appear, but don't. You never know when some over protective lover or brother will come along and defend the female's honor. Not that you would have to worry about the brother or lover as the woman in question would rip you a new one herself should you trespass where you shouldn't." Keigo, having had that experience with Matsumoto, nodded in sage agreement.

"Can I ask for numbers?" Mizuiro asked, slightly disappointed that his plan for the trip was being nixed before he even got to carry it out.

"Very few have soul pagers unless they are stationed here. I doubt they'd have any numbers to give you," the head of the class returned. "You'll just have to wait until you're a permanent resident."

"But _I'll_ be old then," the playboy protested.

"With any luck," the other teen retorted.

"Now that we've all been forewarned and everything, what's Ichigo's situation with Rukia-chan?" Keigo wanted to know.

"As far as I am aware, Kurosaki has won all but one round. Today has not been reported yet but I'm sure Kukaku-san will be only too willing to tell us what went on when we arrive."

"Ah, man, and here I was hoping he'd screwed up," Tatsuki said as she and the other girls rejoined the rest.

"Knowing him as I do, I am sure there are missing details from the reports I've read," Ishida reassured the martial artist. "For all we know, Kuchiki-san will have had to do something to curb his idiocy on a daily basis."

"Think so?" Tatsuki asked hopefully.

"Just wait and see."

* * *

It was evening when Ishida and the others arrived at the Squad Thirteen barracks and they immediately followed the spiritual energy of their friends and family until they found them in Rukia's office. Shouting could be heard from within as well as several loud thuds. Pulling back the sliding door, Ishida took in the scene with stoic resignation. "See?" he asked, catching the flying chunk of glass that Ichigo had managed to dodge. He tossed it casually back to Rukia who grinned at him in thanks.

The others made some form of amusement, all ecstatic to see that the relationship between the two Shinigami had not changed all that much since the start of this gift giving contest. Some were more ecstatic than others for the simple reason that they enjoyed seeing the Hero of All Wars cringe in fear of the petite lieutenant.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Keigo greeted, ducking quickly when a flying object almost hit him in the head.

"Oh, hey, guys," Ichigo greeted. Scowling at Rukia he caught the next two paperweights she threw.

"Asano-kun, would you be so good as to toss me back that paperweight?" Rukia asked sweetly, her tone of voice distinctly at odds with the look in her eye.

"Of course, Rukia-chan!" Keigo agreed unthinkingly.

"Hell, no, Keigo! She's just going to use it as ammunition!" Ichigo protested. He didn't react fast enough and Rukia once more had a weapon that could be used for blunt force trauma. "Damn it, Rukia, knock it off!"

"Hmph! Serves you right!"

"What'd you do now, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked, mirth clear in her voice.

"Nothing! She's just jealous. Some stupid noble asked his sister to come on to me at today's gift giving. Apparently, I didn't get away fast enough."

"Ah," all the females murmured.

"See? _They_ understand."

Ishida, seeing the thought come to his friend's eyes shook his head. "Just don't," he warned on a sigh, having no real hope that the orange haired daiko would actually listen to him. To his surprise, Ichigo clamped his mouth shut and said nothing.

"Now, now, my third daughter, you know my son has eyes only for you. Do forgive him." Isshin moved forward cautiously and patted Rukia on the shoulder. She was just as likely to take his advice as to turn her ire on him.

"That's not all he did," Rukia protested, most of her anger leaving her.

"Oh?" Several sets of ears perked up at this new complaint.

"He said Ishida had made twelve hats in case he needed something for the last day and when I said he could give me the twelfth later, he refused."

"Because I'm saving it for White Day! I _told_ you that, midget!"

"But I want it now. I may not be able to be in the World of the Living on White Day."

"Kuchiki-san, I may be wrong in thinking about the one he's saving, but there is one that has a very springy feel to it. Perhaps it would be best to wait until then. You would not really be able to wear it in the winter."

"I wouldn't?" Rukia questioned.

"You could try, but it really wouldn't be esthetically correct," Ishida explained. He had no idea why he was pulling Ichigo out of the fire but at least the Shinigami would owe him big for his mediation.

"Oh."

"Any other complaints you'd like to tell me about?" Ichigo demanded, taking the last projectile out of her hand.

"You still have paperwork to do, Daiko Kurosaki," she returned, the commanding officer once more.

Giving a strangled shout, Ichigo mimed wringing her neck and turned on his heel to exit the room. "You're lucky you're cute!" he shouted back, not caring who heard the comment.

Rukia blushed, vowing silently to get him back for that later. "Now then, let me officially welcome you to the Soul Society, and the Seireitei in particular. I apologize for not giving you a better greeting."

"Oh, I don't know, I think it was pretty entertaining," Tatsuki mused, a chuckle in her voice.

"It's always lively around here, Kuchiki-san," Orihime smiled.

"Never a dull moment," Ishida seconded. A giant explosion in another part of the barracks seconds later proved him right.

"Ichi-nii?" Karin asked when Rukia sighed in resignation.

"Sadly." As a group they watched out a window as their friend and family member was carted to the General Relief Station on a stretcher. "Idiot."

She heard only agreement echo around the room.


	18. Nine Grilled Kuchikis, Ten Exploding

_A/N:_ _Quite a group to thank for reviews:_ _ **MugetsuIchigo**_ _,_ _ **jobananasan**_ _,_ _ **KitElizaKing**_ _, J_ _ **acob Flores**_ _, "_ _ **Guest**_ _,"_ _ **Dreaming Haven**_ _,_ _ **trickstercast**_ _,_ _ **Assault Godzilla**_ _,_ _ **Bleach power**_ _,_ _ **NC2001**_ _,_ _ **Storyman09**_ _, and_ _ **Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky**_ _. And thank you to all those that put this or its author on their lists. The luck of the Irish visited me yesterday and I have a chapter down!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Nine Grilled Kuchikis, Ten Exploding Bombs_

Ichigo could feel the cool reiatsu that could only belong to one Shinigami brushing against his when he regained consciousness. He could also feel the disapproval, annoyance, and slight worry that permeated the energy that was trying to nudge him back into the land of the dead. Taking a deep breath, he cracked open an eye and tried to focus on the petite woman sitting at his bedside. Rukia had a pile of papers on a small desk in front of her and was diligently working through them while she waited for him.

"Do you mind telling me how the devil you blew yourself up _this_ time?" she snapped, not bothering to look up from what she was doing.

"They were rigged," Ichigo answered, sitting up with a slight wince. He still had a headache worthy of a migraine but figured if that was all he was suffering, he'd be back to normal in no time.

"What was rigged?" she asked, finally looking up. Her brows drew down in a frown, violet eyes narrowing in displeasure.

"Those blasted paperweights of yours. I took them out of my pockets to put down on the desk I was using, and they started flashing like a bomb would before it explodes. If it hadn't been for those seated officers that I'm sharing office space with, a lot of people would have been hurt. They were able to contain most of the blast and I took the brunt of what they couldn't. Good thing too because I'm pretty sure it would have destroyed that whole part of the building if not more."

"Do you mean to tell me one of my gifts was booby-trapped?"

"All ten of them." Seeing a familiar look on her face, Ichigo swung his legs off the bed and moved the desk so he could take hold of her hands. "It's not your fault, Rukia. Those kido bombs could have been meant for you. We need to tell your brother."

"Nii-sama will be most displeased."

" _That's_ putting it mildly. Can't we arrest the culprits for attempted murder or something?"

"I will have to consult with my captain and Nii-sama. If those were truly meant to kill, then something must be done. The Gotei doesn't get involve in disputes between noble families as you'll recall but this involved my entire division plus our friends from the World of the Living." Putting her Kuchiki mask back into place, she turned her eyes on Ichigo. He was still squinting because of the light and she figured he had a massive headache. "Say nothing about this to anyone just yet," she commanded. "I need to collect the statements of the other officers, first."

"Sure," he agreed, giving her hands a quick squeeze. Glancing over her shoulder towards the doorway, he winced when he saw her brother, Renji, and his dad standing in the entrance way. "A little late to stop the grapevine, though," he sighed.

"Rukia," Byakuya intoned, his eyes narrowed in displeasure. "Kyoraku-san is expecting us," he added when his sister didn't move from the daiko's side. The younger noble started in surprise and turned to their audience, her hands slipping out of Ichigo's.

"Don't worry, third daughter, Daddy will stay here to ensure Ichigo has a complete recovery." Ichigo grimaced at the look of disgust Byakuya shot his father and had to cross mental fingers that the noble didn't hold it against him the next time they spoke. Renji merely rolled his eyes and took Rukia's place.

"Need to hold my hand too?" his friend asked, a laugh threatening to break out.

"No thanks," the orange haired senior deadpanned. "Where are the others?"

"I sent them to Kukaku's," his dad answered seriously. "It was safer if your sisters weren't around the mess and we weren't sure of the situation after those officers reported what had happened to you. They'll be safe with your friends," Isshin concluded.

"That's good."

"I'll go see about getting something for that headache," his dad remarked and turned to go find his old medical teacher. Renji lounged in the chair by Ichigo's bed, his captain and fellow lieutenant long gone.

"What happened after I blacked out?" Ichigo asked, trying to settle back onto the bed.

"Chaos, as usual when you're involved. Apparently, Rukia thought you'd just tried kido again and came here to berate you when you woke up. Your dad must have suspected something different because he asked those officers you share space with what happened and came to get Byakuya and I right after. As you can tell, Captain is incensed that Rukia could have been hurt or worse."

"I don't think she was the target," Ichigo mused.

Renji leaned forward, a frown on his face. "You think they were after you?"

"Yeah. I mean the fact that Rukia likes to hit me or throw things at me as punishment for something she thinks I've done isn't a secret. Add that to the fact that I've been winning the contest, and that the others are jealous of my success, you can see how I'd end up at that conclusion. Those stupid paperweights made perfect projectiles for her to throw. And since I was the only one, save you maybe, that she was likely to chuck them at, they were a perfect weapon to try to take me out."

"A few kido bombs aren't enough to do you in."

"Maybe not but they could make me miss a presentation which would disqualify me. The only reason a suitor is allowed to not be there is if the Seireitei is under attack."

"If that happened, none of the nobles would be there. They'd all find a little hidey hole to wait things out in."

"True."

"Think your dad figured that out?" Renji asked, wondering where the old coot had gotten to. It couldn't take that long to go get medicine.

"Probably. He might act stupid, but he isn't short on brains when it comes to this sort of thing. Byakuya has probably put the pieces together too, not to mention Kyoraku-san. They're both well versed in noble politics."

"You're probably right. I hate to be the one who gave her those things though. When Rukia finds him, she's going to make him wish he wasn't breathing."

"Sucks to be him," Ichigo chuckled, then winced at the added pain. "How long does it take to get headache medicine?"

"Not long at all, fruit of my loins! I had to have a doctor to doctor consultation first. Isane-chan said that if this works, you can go back to the barracks in an hour or so." Isshin came into the patient room looking a little worse for wear, making the two younger men give him a questioning look. "She seemed to dislike the nickname."

"Idiot," Renji muttered, echoing Ichigo's thoughts. "Well, I better get going. Still a lot of paperwork to do."

"Ah, damn…" Ichigo cursed after knocking back the pills.

"What?"

"The paperwork. It was blown to confetti when the bombs went off. I had half of it done already too."

"And now it sucks to be you," Renji laughed and left the son to the father's tender care.

* * *

Fumi Kuchiki leveled a glared at the nine relatives in front of her and tapped her folded fan against her hand meaningfully. Seven of the assembled company flinched under her stare while another openly cowered. The ninth sat in silence, his hunched form saying more than words. "Who here would like to explain to me how a bomb, no, _ten_ bombs, were allowed near my precious great-niece?" the Elder of Elders asked through gritted teeth.

No one dared to answered for several moments and she deliberately poured out spiritual energy to impress upon them the fact that she was serious. Finally, the youngest in the group of guilty nobles cleared his throat. "My apologies, Obaa-san," he started, hoping that would help matters.

It didn't.

"You're sorry? Why, pray tell, are _you_ sorry, Keito?"

"The noble responsible was suggested by me to the other elders. We have known each other for quite some time, and I thought him a fitting candidate. I had no idea he had a tendency towards violence. I would not have put him forth as a possible husband for Cousin Rukia if I had."

"I see. Hard to believe given your outward disapproval of her since she joined this family." Shocked eyes widened even more at his elder's set down.

"Truly! Disapproving of her is one thing but murder…"

"Silence!" Fumi commanded and was pleased when he crumbled into himself without another word. "Byakuya," she began and was met with firm grey eyes. The boy had lost his arrogance when he'd first met her gaze at this meeting, and she was glad that she could still put the fear of the gods into him. She hadn't seen him slouch since he'd last lost to Yoruichi Shihoin in a game of tag as a young adolescent.

"Ma'am?"

"What have you done to punish the offender?"

"Our investigation of the matter has concluded that Rukia was not the target of the bombs," Byakuya began and flinched when Fumi's fan snapped sharply. She was really on a tear.

"Who was?" Fumi demanded.

"Lord Ichigo Kurosaki," he answered and fought back the need to gulp. She had a way of making him want to crawl away and hide.

"Why? From what I understand, they did nothing but make him lose consciousness. Surely, the culprit wasn't dumb enough to think the Hero of All Wars would be taken out by something so trivial."

 _Trivial_? Byakuya wondered. She was dressing them down like children because the bombs could have hurt Rukia and then she describes them as trivial for Kurosaki. Her regard for the boy had obviously risen tremendously. "I do not believe that was the intent. As the elders know, the rules state that one must attend _all_ of the presentations in order to qualify and if even one is missed for anything less than an attack on the Seireitei, that would cease the person's participation."

"So, it was simply to get him to miss tomorrow's early presentation." Fumi hummed quietly and they all visibly relaxed. "Ryukei!" she snapped suddenly and had the pleasure of watching her eldest cousin bolt up in attention.

"Yes?"

"I thought these men were vetted for intelligence? I will not have an idiot for a great-nephew-in-law."

"We did, Cousin," the elder named Ryukei replied. "We were assured by the Academy that all of the men, save Kurosaki, had had excellent grades."

"Lord Kurosaki doesn't have good grades at the Academy because he has yet to _attend_ the Academy," Fumi told her cousin, the word "nitwit" was left unsaid but still very much present.

"Yes, of course. We were informed that his grades in the Human World are quite excellent, however."

"You were 'assured' and 'informed?' Did you not receive any evidence of such things?" Fumi questioned ruthlessly.

"Isshin Shiba provided a wealth of information," Byakuya admitted reluctantly. In fact, he had been the only one to send his son's school records. The ex-captain had also provided the boy's entire medical history. Urahara had sent in notes on Ichigo's powers and long before she died, Unohana had personally told the Sixth Division leader that he should expect nothing less than a house filled with little Kurosakis in the future should Ichigo marry his sister. The very thought of that last bit of information had frightened the noble so he'd kept it to himself.

"But nothing was provided by the others?"

"We felt their reputations spoke for themselves."

"And yet one potential suitor attacked Lord Kurosaki and now in an effort to disqualify him, yet _another_ potential suitor nearly severely injured or killed a large chunk of the Thirteenth Division. You do see why I am at my limit," Fumi remarked.

There was a murmured assent around the room and Byakuya wanted desperately to put an end to the tongue lashing but he had a feeling his great-aunt was just getting started. Sitting up straight, he debated the wisdom of trying to assert his authority as head when a meek voice on the other side of the door stalled that thought. About to inquire as to why they were getting interrupted, his elder beat him to it.

"Isshin Shiba, enter." The former captain of the Tenth bowed to the room at large and came to stand in front of Fumi, none of his goofiness present. "Sit, report," the elder woman ordered.

Isshin did as he was told, putting himself next to Byakuya. Glancing to the side, the doctor groan silently. The arrogant noble was far from his usual mien and he had the feeling Fumi hadn't gotten any less strict or fearsome with age. "Is she worse than before?" he whispered.

"Yes, and she's just getting started," Byakuya warned.

"Isshin!" Fumi growled, her fan hitting the man sharply on the shoulder.

"Sorry!" he yelped and began telling her what she wanted to know.

By the time she let everyone go, they were completely exhausted and more than a little singed. Isshin followed the head of the Kuchiki clan out into the night, a sigh from the depths of his soul exhaling into the cold night air. He stood silently while Byakuya stared up at the sky, the younger man's need to process the last several hours more important than anything that needed to be discussed.

"She has not exerted her authority in such a way since I married Hisana."

"Feel positively grilled to a crisp, don't you?"

"Indeed."

"Yeah, me too."

"That fan…"

"It's her Zanpakutou, you know."

"Is it? No wonder it hurts…"

"At least you've never been stabbed with it. Ah, the stories I could tell…" Isshin chuckled and clapped Byakuya on the back. "Until tomorrow, Byakuya." He didn't wait for a reply, merely flash stepped out of the estate, grey eyes narrowed at his departure.

"Can't they ever use the door?" whispered into the night before its utterer disappeared in a similar fashion for his own bed.

Perhaps it was best there was no one to give the obvious answer.

* * *

Ichigo arrived at his cousin's home with an overnight bag and Hanatorou. The Fourth Division seated officer had been sent to keep track of him until he could be completely healed by Orihime and as a kind of lookout in case someone tried to finish what they'd started. The daiko thanked his timid friend at the door, smiling slightly when the young Shinigami was able to return home in a slow flash step. At least training for the wars had helped in some way.

Slow steps took Ichigo down the stairs and towards the large gathering of friends and family that he knew were waiting for him. When he had not returned quickly from the General Relief Station, they had likely been confused as to what was taking so long. His sisters, Yuzu more than Karin, were probably worried that he'd really done some damage to himself.

Under advisement from Lieutenant Ise and the soutaicho, they were sticking with the rumor that he had been severely injured and was still under the careful eye of the Fourth Division. Hopefully everyone was still buying that story, and no one had seen him leave the Seireitei for the Shiba residence. Hanatorou had been a precaution in case he was being watched and thus followed.

"Finally woke up, did you?" Kukaku snarked, her grin telling him that she was more amused than anything by what had happened. "How many rivals is this now that have tried to take you out?"

"Two," he answered although she darn well knew.

"You're really okay, Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked, coming to stand in front of him. He patted her head gently for a moment before turning to the resident healer. "Yeah, but I'd really appreciate it if Shun'o and Ayame could rid me of this persistent headache."

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime summoned her flower spirits and asked them to take care of her friend.

Ishida watched as the pain lines around his cousin's eyes receded. "So, would you like to answer our questions now or after you've eaten?" he asked after the spirits had done their job.

"After, please. I know there's a lot of them. Say, where's the old man?"

"Getting grilled by Fumi-obaasan, no doubt. Do you prefer your father well done or extra crispy?"

"Extra crispy," Karin supplied before her brother could answer, her grin telling Kukaku she wanted to see her dad roasted over an open flame.

"You're in luck, little cousin, because the Kuchiki Elder of Elders is just the woman for the job. Did a number on Yoruichi and I one time. Your dad laughed too until she turned her anger on him. I'll tell you all about it while we feast." Kukaku laughed heartily and called for the twins to bring in the food. She'd have them save a helping for her uncle but doubted he'd want any. The last time he'd gotten a dressing down from Fumi Kuchiki he gone to bed without so much as a drink.

"Thanks," Ichigo said and sank down to consume nourishment. His friends may be curious as to what went on but at least they knew when to wait. As long as the food was going, he wouldn't have to say a word.

But only that long.


	19. Eleven Collected Company, Twelve Shibas

_A/N: A good group to thank for reviews:_ _ **MugetsuIchigo**_ _,_ _ **Jacob Flores**_ _,_ _ **Dragon and Sword Master**_ _,_ _ **Just Veia**_ _,_ _ **Storyman09**_ _,_ _ **kurukurupa**_ _,_ _ **Dreaming Haven**_ _, and_ _ **Assault Godzilla**_ _. And thank you to everyone who put this or its author on their lists. I have to give double thanks to_ _ **Storyman09**_ _because he/she pointed out a giant error in the last chapter. Said flub has been fixed._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. The belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Eleven Collected Company, Twelve "Shibas" Gathered_

Ichigo sat back and waited with growing impatience as his friends and family laughed their heads off at his misadventures. _It's not that funny_ , he mentally protested while they continued to try to breathe and talk at the same time. Even the trio who didn't usually follow him to the Soul Society were getting far too much entertainment out of the things that had happened. "If you're done…" he tried but none of them were listening.

Eventually Karin dragged in a huge breath and wiped the tears from her eyes before grinning widely at him. "Wow, Ichi-nii, if this is what happens all the time, I might just have to come here more often."

"Spare me," he returned, the thought of his adventurous younger sister exploring the other dimension frightening. There was no telling what mischief she'd get into.

"Oh, come on. Someone tried to attack you just because you know Rukia-nee's ring size," she retorted.

"No, no, Karin-chan, he was attacked because the man thought Onii-chan cheated," her twin corrected.

"It's funnier the other way," Ishida put in, snickering slightly still.

"That stupid lot has no idea what Rukia likes and I do because we've spent so much time together. While I admit to having an unfair advantage in that regard, the things that they've given her are just ridiculous in most cases. And I'll point, Yuzu was the one who found out her ring size for me." Ichigo leveled a look at the twins, glad that they weren't intimidated by their surroundings.

"Hey, I helped too," Karin protested. "Never mind that, you haven't told us about day eleven yet," she prodded.

"Oh, you mean before I got blown through a wall? Nothing too unusual happened, really. At least not at first. With Yuushiro out of the picture, all the others aren't hard to beat; although they seem to be putting a little more brain power behind the gifts now that the end is near. Still, original designs by _the_ Uryuu Ishida exclusively for Rukia beat them hands down."

Ishida felt his cheeks warm at the unintended compliment and he cleared his throat in discomfort. Chad gave him a slight smile while Orihime beamed at him. "And?"

"And that was it, the whole thing takes like ten minutes. It was as we were leaving that things went south…" Ichigo grouched.

"Oh, that's right, you were hit on by someone's sister," Tatsuki grinned.

"Yeah, though 'hit on' might be a bit mild a term. The lady followed me as I was going to retrieve Zangetsu and cornered me in a blind spot near Rukia's home office. One of the maids must have heard the confrontation because the midget popped out of nowhere just as certain things which I had no interest in seeing begun to be revealed."

Kukaku snorted a laugh at her young cousin's red infused face. "Prude," she teased. "I can guess which lady that was. She's been eyeing you for some time now."

"Yeah, well, I haven't a _clue_ who she is, nor do I care. Rukia had a fit the entire way back to the division and began throwing the paperweights at me as soon as we walked into her office. I still can't tell whether she was just mad I got myself into that situation or jealous."

"Jealous," all the females in the room said as one.

Ichigo stared at the collected company and groaned. They grinned or smirked back, and he had to admit that they were probably right. Rukia had been acting a little more possessive since he'd agreed to do the competition and he guess he couldn't blame her, despite reassuring her before that there was no need. She'd had his heart in the palm of her hand ages ago. He supposed he should tell her but at the moment he wasn't inclined to give her any more power over him than she already had. Plus, until their courting phase was official, he didn't want to make promises she might not be able to accept.

"The bombs?" Chad asked, seeing that his friend had spaced out momentarily.

"Ah, yeah. As you know I kind of took all the weights away from Rukia before leaving to finish my paperwork. When I got to my office and put them on the desk, they all lit up and started flashing like you see bombs do on TV. Anyway, the other officers knew a kido bomb when they saw one and tried to contain the blast. Unfortunately, I wasn't any help in that regard and merely took the brunt of the damage that couldn't be stopped. Thankfully, all I got was a large headache, a long nap, and the necessity of doing all that paperwork all over again. Plus, whatever reports I have to fill out because of this."

"I'm glad you're okay, Ichigo," Kukaku said, sounding uncharacteristically concerned. "Are they keeping things quiet for now?"

"Yeah, hopefully everyone still believes I'm stuck in the General Relief Station until further notice. Ise-san and Kotetsu-san thought trying to keep the truth of my recovery a secret until tomorrow's presentation would be the best way to keep me from getting a second dose of whatever they were trying to do to me and to smoke out the culprit. According to Kyoraku-san's note, he's not sure the suitor is smart enough to have made those bombs himself."

"Should we be prepared for fireworks?" Tatsuki asked.

"Someone's going to get a surprise when I show up in the morning so I wouldn't put it passed someone to make a fuss. What time are we supposed to be there anyway?" the daiko asked, looking at his cousin.

"Eight, sharp. Which means you lot better get to bed. We'll have to get up early if we want to arrive at the Kuchiki estate looking our best." Kukaku rose, signaling the end of the interrogation. "The twins have prepared rooms for you all and you're free to make use of the bathrooms. We'll need to leave here by seven if we want to get there on time."

It didn't occur to Ichigo until he was almost asleep that they had a slight transportation issue.

* * *

The sun wasn't even up all the way when Kukaku walked outside and contemplated the large palanquin that the twins would be carrying. It would certainly fit the female half of their party and she could only hope that someone had enough strength in their flash step to carrying the two boys who didn't have a way of traveling long distances quickly.

"Kukaku-san?" a tenor voice behind her questioned in heavy disbelief.

"Ah, Ishida, just the boy I was hoping to speak with. You have your own version of flash step, don't you?"

"It's slightly different than what Shinigami use but, yes, I have something I can use to move quickly."

"And over long distances?"

"Yes…" Ishida agreed warily. He didn't like where this was going.

"Yoruichi mentioned it looks like a platform. Can you carry more than one person?"

"If I must…" Seeing the look in her eye, he sighed. "I must?"

"Those two male human friends of yours without spiritual powers are going to need help getting back to the Seireitei. Unfortunately, the palanquin will not hold any more than us girls in it. Even then, I'm not sure. I didn't have long to test this for weight."

"Aren't palanquins usually made for one person?"

"Yes, but I had Shiroganihiko make this one especially large because of the circumstances. I can only hope the twins don't have a problem carrying the oversized conveyance. Specialized kido will allow fast movement but we'll have to take things at a steady pace to avoid unnecessary risks."

"I see. I guess those kimonos don't really give a lot, do they?"

"Why do you think Yoruichi tore hers to go after Ichigo? I detest dressing like this for many reasons, one of which is maneuverability."

"I can understand," he sympathized. Despite the looseness of his sleeves, he wasn't comfortable in the formal wear either. The extra fabric could interfere with his need to draw his weapon.

"Well, like I always tell Ganju, suck it up. Where are the others?"

"Arisawa-san, Inoue-san, and Yuzu-chan are trying to hog tie Karin-chan. It's not a pretty sight. The older twin is embarrassed down to the roots of her hair at what she looks like." The other boys were trying to stay far away from the fracas and Isshin was busy trying to take pictures for posterity.

Kukaku went to the doorway and yelled down the stairs, earning her quick agreement. Chad appeared first, his kimono looking a little out of place on his big frame. If Ishida had had the time, he would have adjusted it so that it didn't look so awkward. Ichigo came outside next, Kojima and Asano yawning and complaining as they trailed him.

"You two wanted to come," the orange haired Shinigami reminded them. "No use complaining now." Ichigo came to a stop and stared, slack jawed at Kukaku when he saw her. "Ah…"

"It's me, fool. I just happen to clean up well. Where's my brother?"

"Here, Nee-san! Groomed and ready for action." Ganju appeared from around the house, his sandals slightly dusty. "I was just feeding the girls. Is everyone ready?"

"Almost. All right, here's the deal. All of us girls will use the palanquin. You two," she pointed to Keigo and Mizuiro, "Will go with Ishida. Ichigo, my uncle, and Sado will use their flash steps or whatever Sado's skill is called to get to the Seireitei as soon as possible. The twins are going to carry the palanquin and follow as quickly as they can. We can't arrive disheveled. Any questions?"

Keigo raised his hand and when she just looked at him, he started to speak. "Can't we just…?"

"No, it won't hold you. Don't be a baby. Ishida won't drop you," she shot back.

 _On purpose_ , Ishida mused. He wasn't sure how they were going to react to sailing through the air. They could be stupid enough to fall off. "Of course, I won't," he said when it looked like they wanted reassurance from him.

"Sorry we're late!" they heard Orihime shout, her voice clear in the winter air. She appeared in front of the others, the kimono she'd borrowed from Kukaku making her look like a spring flower in the dead of winter.

Tatsuki appeared next, her formal wear almost identical, except in color. Ichigo vaguely recalled seeing her in the same kimono during last year's shrine visit. Her hair was done up in _kanzashi_ that he didn't recognize and had probably sitting in the back of one of her drawers since she was old enough to walk. "Something on my face?" she asked, eyes sparking in the light from the house.

"Not unless you're wearing makeup. Can't tell in this light."

"Then stop staring, idiot. I got dressed up, don't get all excited. We're supposed to make you look good, right? Can't have those stupid elders thinking you're not worthy of Kuchiki."

"Ah, thanks, I guess." Ichigo shrugged, looking passed her at his sisters. Karin was standing there in discomfort, a glare plastered on her face, all at odds with the formal getup and done up hair. In contrast, Yuzu positively glowed. She'd always liked to get dressed up, so she was right in her element. "There's the devil in disguise," Ichigo kidded and watched as his sister tried to summon enough spiritual energy to hit him. Kukaku slapped the back of his head and he grunted, not wanting another headache.

"That's enough, you guys. Girls in the palanquin, boys, get a move on. You better double time, Ganju, since your lazy arse can't flash step. Where's Uncle?"

"Dead and reincarnated if we're lucky," Karin snarled.

"No such luck," Ishida sighed, seeing the insanely chipper ex-captain bound out into the early morning air.

"This is the day, family! My son and third daughter will be united in love and forever reign. I will be a grandpa shortly."

"Gee, just skipping the whole courting phase, are we?" Ichigo muttered, too tired to react as he normally would to his father's antics. "Try not to get yourself committed while you're here."

"That would be nice," Ishida said, helping the class clown steady himself on hardened _reishi_.

"Yeah, but my job back home isn't enough to support the three of us." Ichigo ignored Isshin's pout while he double checked to make sure he had Rukia's present. "All right, guess I'll meet you there," he said before leaving them behind in a blur.

"Kukaku-nee, I want to learn that while I'm here," Karin demanded as she was stuffed into the palanquin.

"I'll have Yoruichi teach you," her cousin replied.

Chad and Ishida shook their heads as they waited for the other set of twins to arrive and take up their stations. Once the palanquin was in motion, they set out for the Seireitei in silence.

Well, silent except for Keigo's terrified screams.

* * *

Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro stared at the expanse of the Kuchiki estate and whistled. "What does Rukia-chan see in your house, Ichigo?" the joker wanted to know as he followed the others who'd been there before.

"It's comfortable and you don't have to walk for a half an hour just to get to a bathroom in the middle of the night," his friend shot back.

"It's not that bad," Rukia said, smiling at the assembled company. "Welcome, everyone, to my family's home. I'm so glad you could make it." She wore a kimono of teal blue, shot through with the tiniest white flowers. In her hair were more _kanzashi_ , a different set from the first time.

"Wow, you look really pretty, Rukia-chan," Keigo uttered, blushing a bit.

"Thank you, you clean up well too, Asano-kun. I wanted to greet you in person because there's going to be a large crowd and I don't know how long they'll linger after this is all over with. I also wanted to warn you that there will be the small matter of disciplining whomever is responsible for yesterday's attempt on Ichigo's life. Things could get a bit chaotic for a few moments."

"We kind of figured," Tatsuki said. "You tell us where to go and we'll keep an eye out if you want."

"I appreciate it. I just need you to try to keep Ichigo hidden until everyone is within the assembly hall. Once there, I believe he or she will reveal themselves to us." Rukia turned to Ichigo, mentally appreciating how well he looked dressed in formal clothing. "I know you can keep a lid on your spiritual energy, so please do. It's very recognizable."

"Sure. Let me go put Zangetsu away and I'll try to hide for the next half hour."

"The others were told it was pushed back until nine this morning in order to give you plenty of time to get here and hide," Rukia replied, smirking at his look. She walked with him to her office, knowing he liked to put his swords with hers. Sode no Shirayuki apparently had a calming influence on the Hollow half.

"You mean I could have slept in another hour?"

"No, Fumi-obaasan wants to speak to you. Plus, this will give the others a chance to relax. Especially Karin, who looks ready to kill someone."

"She hates getting dressed up. They even put make-up on her, and Dad took pictures."

"Poor girl. I'll have to take her over to the Tenth Division later. I'm sure beating Captain Hitsugaya in soccer will cheer her up. If she keeps her make-up on, he'll be too stunned to go after her with his usual focus."

"Come on, now, you're not suggesting he _likes_ her, are you?" Ichigo asked, opening the door to her office for her.

"Not in a romantic sense, no. I think he's kind of hooked on Lieutenant Hinamori. However, pretty girls can get the best of him if he's unprepared and Karin does look pretty."

"My sisters are going to break hearts in a couple of years, aren't they?"

"They probably already are. And they'll be doing it left and right, here and in the Living World." She sighed when he shook his head, knowing he already pitied the poor fools who tried to get their attention. "Now then, are you ready to see Obaa-san?"

"Lead me to my doom, midget."

"As you wish."

* * *

Fumi was pondering the coming presentation when her great niece arrived with Ichigo. The young nobles greeted her with marked hesitation, and she figured that they'd heard about her confrontation with the other Kuchiki elders the night before. Knowing Isshin as she did, he'd probably whined about it too. "Good morning, you two. My, you look positively handsome, Ichigo-kun," she complimented, dropping all formality.

"Thanks." He looked at her, noticing that despite the early hour she was wide awake and ready for what lay ahead. "Rukia said you wanted to see me?"

"I was concerned after what happened yesterday. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, ma'am. One good thing about having Hollow powers is that I heal quickly. Inoue-san, my friend who has great healing powers, handled a lingering headache when I got to my cousin's yesterday. I haven't had the opportunity to ask about any of the others yet but those seated officers I was with seemed like a capable bunch."

"Everyone is fine, Ichigo," Rukia informed. "You were the only one injured."

"And it seems you were the target," Fumi mused.

"Yeah, that's what they determined. Is this kind of thing normal when dealing with possible suitors?" Ichigo asked, unable to help himself.

"Hardly," the older woman replied, her brows narrowing in disapproval. "I do believe you've shaken things up a bit around here, young man."

"Again," Rukia said in an aside.

"Not on purpose," her friend said defensively.

"Don't start arguing. It's far too early for such things. Besides, change is good, regardless of what others will say. We've been stuck in the same rut for hundreds, if not thousands of years. If we are to evolve as human souls, we can't always do things the same way all the time." Fumi took a sip of the tea by her elbow and waited for them to process that. The look on their faces told her that they hadn't realized anyone understood that besides them. "There is a reason I am the Elder of Elders," she continued when they remained silent.

"You're right, of course, ma'am. I'm just surprised a Kuchiki is saying that. I thought you guys were all about tradition and rules and things."

"We are and for the most part I let the old farts think they know what's best. However, since Aizen's betrayal and subsequent plots to destroy the universe, I've decided to take a more active role." Their stunned looks told more than they likely thought. The youth of today could be quite amusing at times.

"Ma'am, if I may, why didn't you step in when Rukia was going to be executed?" It had started to bug Ichigo the more he thought about it. Fumi seemed to have a soft spot for the midget but she'd obviously let her almost die.

"I was ill when that debacle occurred. I wasn't even in the city at the time but at one of our retreats in the Rukon. On the other side from where I'm told you came in or we would have likely met. The staff kept what was going on from me for several days. When I finally demanded to know what was going on, you had already arrived. I knew that you would save her and concentrated on getting well.

"Byakuya confessed his sins to me when I returned and what you had lectured him on. I'd been telling him he wasn't treating her correctly for decades, but the boy hadn't listened until you. One of the reasons I wanted to see you today without the others around was to thank you for doing what we could not."

"You didn't even know me…"

Fumi rose and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "When a young man comes from a far away land to save a girl, he's going to do it or die trying. I knew the Gotei would underestimate you and that would give you an advantage. I may not have been in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, but I know how they think thanks to my brother. They were just as in a rut as the rest of us nobles. You changed the entirety of the Soul Society when you came and that can never be forgotten." The elderly woman chuckled when they stared at her in silence. "Now then, Rukia, go make sure those friends of yours are being treated with respect. I want to speak to your suitor alone."

"Yes, Obaa-san," the young woman replied and left.

Ichigo stared at the matriarch of the Kuchiki family and fished for something to say. "I thought you didn't like me," finally came out.

"Liking you and approving of you for my great-niece's future husband are two different things. You still have today to win, young man. Don't count yourself in the clear yet."

"Understood, ma'am."

"Good. You understand that things will not be easy should you continue on this course?"

"Nothing with the midget is easy but it's never boring," he replied, a smile coming to his face. "I would give her the world, you know."

"I do," Fumi replied and couldn't help but laugh softly at his embarrassed face. "In a way, you already have," she continued just to see the red get deeper. "Now go back to your friends and family."

Ichigo excused himself and made his way to the assembly hall where the others were waiting for him. Ganju saw him first and tried to use his bulk to keep him out of sight. "Spoke with the old lady, didn't you?" he asked, referring to the elder.

"Yeah. Read me like a book," the daiko replied, a shiver going down his spine.

"Been there. Creepy, isn't it?"

"That's one way of looking at it." Using his cousin as a wall of sorts, Ichigo sank down to sit seiza, hoping his legs wouldn't fall asleep. "Someone should have made her the soutaicho."

"Now there's a scary thought."

"Aizen wouldn't have stood a chance," the high school senior replied.

"Neither would have anyone else," Ganju shot back.

"True."

* * *

Orihime and the twins watched the large room fill up with nobles and their families in fascination. The ladies all wore kimonos of different colors, creating a garden affect and they admitted to themselves that it was an attractive sight. Tatsuki kept a look out for anyone suspicious and it didn't seem to be causing any raised brows. She was new to the scene and since anyone with any sense would be on the lookout for trouble, the martial artist made the perfect guard. Ichigo was still hiding behind Ganju and now Chad, his spiritual pressure locked tight and his legs long gone numb. Keigo and Mizuiro had taken to trying to talk to the females around the hall, the latter creating a stir among the opposite sex. They seemed to like his charm and the other guys in the group had to wonder how he did it. The elders gathered close by seemed to know he wasn't in the market for anything permanent and that he was still alive, so they let the younger generation have their fun, not finding any harm in conversation.

Unfortunate for them as they didn't know the playboy's track record. He could compete with the most professional gigolos and more often than not come out on top. Ishida, seeing that he was collecting _some_ sort of way to communicate with the younger nobles, slowly made his way over and plucked whatever it was out of Mizuiro's hand. Glancing at the small note book with actual phone numbers, he stared at his classmate in disbelief.

"Soul phone numbers, _really_ , Kojima?"

"Lady Susane said that because they're nobles, they have their own Senkaimons and can travel to our world without waiting for permission. And since they're rich, a lot of the ones near our relative age have the phones. Apparently, they're in style since the last war."

The Quincy stared incredulously at the noble the other boy had been talking to. "I was under the impression that those devices were only for the Gotei's communication with the World of the Living."

"They were but some of us lobbied with certain people that we wanted to be able to contact the War Time Potentials if something occurred that they should know about. We often hear things, you understand. A lot of our fathers and brothers ignore us…" the girl trailed off when it was obvious that Ishida wasn't buying her story.

"Right… I don't doubt you wanted to contact our world, but it was Kurosaki you were looking to bother, wasn't it?"

"Not bother… It doesn't matter now anyway. He's competing for Lady Rukia's hand and it looks like he'll win. That means he'll be officially off the market."

"She was down about that, so I offered to be a friendly ear," Mizuiro put in.

"Sure, you did," Ishida sighed. "It's your untimely entry into the Soul Society. I did warn you. Anyway, we better find our places. It looks like it's almost time to start." He gave the notepad back to the playboy and after a quick bow to the woman, returned to the rest of his friends. Sitting beside Kukaku, he shook his head in exasperation when she questioned him with her eyes.

"Failed to see something coming?"

"Not really, I just figured he'd go after the Shinigami, not the nobles. Some fool gave out Soul Phones to the younger generation like they were candy. Now Kojima has a collection of numbers from noble daughters. It appears he doesn't mind being second to Kurosaki."

The Shiba head had to bite back a raucous laugh. "You guys are so entertaining. Anyway, do you see anyone looking spastic?"

"A couple but I think they're just nervous at the number of people here. It is looking kind of crowded."

"More family members of the potential suitors still in the game have come today. I think the one responsible is relaxed because he or she hasn't noticed Ichigo."

"Quite possible." Ishida tried to adjust his position, noticing a door on the far wall of the platform open. The elders filed in, followed by Byakuya and Rukia with Renji bringing up the rear. The redhead gave them a nod, indicating that everyone who was supposed to be there, were.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I am glad to see so many turn out for the last day of the competition. We will be doing things slightly different today, as it is the last and I want a close up look at all the potential suitors." Fumi smiled at them from the dais but they knew she was far from being pleased. Unused cushions sat prominently in front of her, and none of them dared to stay where they were. She waited while they filed up and sat where she indicated, heads bowed. Ichigo was the last to come forward, instinctively knowing that was what she intended.

"Now that you're all here…" the elder let the sentence hang and watched the chaos unfold. One suitor shot his head up, surprise in his eyes. The others murmured amongst themselves, clearly having heard the rumors that he was being held at the hospital.

She paid them little attention as someone in the audience caught her eye. A sister of one of the suitors jumped to her feet, inelegantly pointing at Ichigo. "You're alive…"

"As is the rest of my squad," Rukia cut in, her voice as cold as her bankai. "So, you're the one who placed bombs inside those paperweights. I had a feeling it was you," the raven-haired lieutenant went on. I knew it wasn't your brother as Lord Naru doesn't have the ability with kido you do. You are quite proficient if my memory serves me correctly."

"Uh, Rukia…" Ichigo started, completely lost.

"I know you're horrible with names and faces but you should at least remember the woman who tried to undress in front of you."

"That's…"

"Correct," Byakuya cut in. "Until yesterday, my sister did not take the paperweights to her office at the division. She'd kept them in her office where they might do some good. Lady Nana was seen close to that office when you appeared to get Zangetsu. To distract you from wondering why she was where she was not supposed to be, she caused the incident from yesterday. It helped that you were likely to become a target of Rukia's frustration and have the bombs thrown at you."

Ichigo turned to the woman and struggled not to gape at her. "Why would you do that? Those kido bombs could have gone off anywhere, at any time. You almost took out a good chunk of the Thirteenth Division. Don't you think enough people have died lately?"

"I suspect she was passed accepting the fact that you were ignoring her," Rukia said. "If you lost because you weren't able to come today, then you would be free for her to pursue you. If you died, then at least revenge would be served as well. Am I not correct, Lady Nana?"

Her friends saw the moment the truth rang. The woman clenched her hands, angry tears studding her eyes. "Yes," she gritted out. "I knew Lord Kurosaki always kept his swords with yours and it had to be nearby. They weren't hard to track down. I also knew that you would use those stupid paperweights my brother gave you to throw at him because you're such an uncouth brat and they would be handy. I did not expect you to wait until you got to your barracks to do that, though."

"So, you would have attacked the Kuchikis in general?" Fumi snapped. Her fan was making an appearance. Those that knew what it really was gave murmurs of unease.

"No! Just those two!"

"Attacking one, means attacking all," Byakuya stated, his voice deadly calm.

"I just wanted him to see me! Not that little street rat!"

"I see you," Ichigo said, his voice heavy with disgust. "I see a woman who is so used to getting what she wants that she thinks she can get away with literal murder. Captain Soi-Fon will take you into custody now. You attacked the Gotei Thirteen, regardless of your intentions, and will be punished accordingly." The collected company watched in amazement as the leader of the punishment force came out of a dark corner and apprehended the suspect. She gave them a quick nod before almost dragging the noble out of the room. Nana's family quickly followed, hoping to gain leniency from the soutaicho or at least a stay of execution from the Central Forty-Six. Lord Naru abandoned his post, giving up his spot as a potential suitor without words.

"Does anyone else want to plot against my dear cousin?" Kukaku called from her place near the back. Speak now while we're meting out justice. It'll just save time if we don't have to hunt you down." No one answered her goading and Ichigo had to give her credit for her audacity. She had a point though and he couldn't fault her for saying what she did. He was kind of tired of having to put up with petty attacks.

"Then if we are in agreement, let us move forward," Fumi said, putting her fan away to everyone's relief. "Seeing as you're already standing, Lord Kurosaki, why don't you go first? You were also the only one to converse with me alone without fainting or becoming a stuttering fool. I think it's only fair."

"Uh, sure."

Rukia took her place, her nerves still hyperaware because of the confrontation that had just taken place. She waited while Ichigo approached her, wondering just what he'd gotten her because she couldn't see any package. After kneeling in front of her, he pulled a book out of his hoari and handed it to her. It was completely unadorned, no ribbons or fancy wrapping to make it more appealing. Slowly opening the cover, she caught the little note card that he'd always included with his gifts as it fell out.

 _On the twelfth day of Christmas, your true love gave to you… Twelve unique poems just for you._

At the word "unique" she studied the text closer and found it wasn't print, but Ichigo's handwriting. Not the one that he used on his homework that got sloppy if he was in a rush, but the one he used on reports so that every character couldn't be misunderstood. "You wrote these?"

"Every one of them."

"By hand?"

"I didn't want Hisagi to mass produce them after this was all over."

Rukia chuckled, understanding his reasoning. "That's probably best. And it makes it all the more special. Thank you, Ichigo, this means a lot."

"You're welcome." He gave her a soft smile and sat back on the cushion that had been assigned to him. The other suitors followed sluggishly, none of them really believing that he could compete with the gift Ichigo had taken such time and care on. It probably didn't help their egos any that Rukia kept glancing at the book by her side.

Byakuya was the one to put an end to the farce, thanking everyone and assuring them that the elders would soon come to a decision about the winner and let everyone know. He invited them to mingle with each other and partake of refreshments, never once letting on that things had pretty much been concluded already. The captain left the room with the elders, leaving Renji and Rukia to walk among the nobles and their friends.

Rukia clutched the book, the only present that she had kept with her. Maids had taken the others to her room so she could sort through them and decide what to keep later. It was obvious to her friends that she wanted to go read what was written.

"Well, third daughter, did things go as you wished?" Isshin asked from behind her.

"Not quite but it was satisfactory in the end."

Isshin chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a brief hug. "Just don't leave him hanging too long. My boy might not look it, but he does crave your affection."

"Isshin-san…"

"Go on, be young."

"Do you think the elders will approve?"

"Doesn't matter what Watanabe and the lot think. Your brother and great-aunt will have the last word. And they already know Ichigo's the one for you. Oh, Byakuya might grumble a bit but he'll approve. We can also have Yoruichi bedevil him if he gets out of line."

Rukia relaxed next to Isshin, the last of her doubt leaving. "And now that she can come and go as she pleases, that will really bug him."

"You're right!" Isshin chuckled, glad that she was smiling again. "Now go on, like I said, be young. The old folks will probably wait another ten minutes or so before they come out." She left him where he was, blending seamlessly in with the group from the World of the Living. Isshin watched her go, wishing his wife could have seen the girl her boy had chosen. Masaki would have loved Rukia and he knew she made a fitting Kurosaki matriarch.

"Your wife would have been pleased, Uncle." He glanced at Kukaku and smiled at the picture she made. The normally rugged Shiba had revealed the good looks that graced all the females in their family, but he was smart enough not to say so.

"She would have," he agreed softly.

"Still can't figure out why she married you, you old coot."

"That is love," he murmured, watching Rukia pull Ichigo to the far side of the room so she could use his large frame to hide while reading a poem. Isshin felt their reiatsu meld and knew that regardless of any decision made today, nothing was going to keep them apart.

 _Except maybe a concussion_ , he thought with a wince when Rukia slammed the book over his son's head. _Or maybe not_ , Isshin mused as he caught how the petite lieutenant carefully healed any damage she may have caused.

"It's so sappy it's sickening. I'm not holding the wedding." Kukaku had seen what her uncle had and almost gagged.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Byakuya will insist on having it here."

"Good. How many years from now do you think?"

"Five max."

"Want to bet on that?"

"Why, Kukaku, you speak my language."

"A thousand gold coins says he doesn't get an agreement before he graduates university."

"And I say he will so it's a deal."

Ishida passed by them on his way to get a drink and shook his head. "Fools." He gave it a month.

Tops.


	20. Epilogue: A Sweet Lullaby

_A/N: Only two people got in a review before I was able to post this:_ _ **Storyman09**_ _and_ _ **kurukurupa**_ _. Can you believe it? A chapter and the epilogue in one day. Wow._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Tite Kubo et al.

 _The Twelve Days of Christmas_

 _Epilogue: A Soft Lullaby_

Fumi was partaking of a cup of tea when the door to her study was pushed back without permission. Glancing at the intruder with stern eyes, she forestalled any reprimand when she saw who it was. Ichigo Kurosaki stood there, disheveled and worn, a bag of some kind in one hand and the sword to his Hollowified Shinigami powers in the other.

"Is there a reason my soon-to-be great-nephew-in-law is barging into my private space without so much as a by-your-leave?"

"I need a quiet place to study where no one will bother me." The young man tucked away his sword and waited for her to give her permission.

"Then by all means. How have your studies been going?"

"Fine. It's everything else that's a mess."

"And by a mess I assume you mean the wedding plans?"

"Yes." He came into the room and slumped down next to her. Hiding out with her had become his favorite past time of late. Ichigo had discovered that if he was here no one would bother him. The servants all knew not to interrupt, and the family hesitated from bothering the duo in case Fumi had been the one to summon him to her side. More often than not he was the one who sought her out, but they didn't need to know that.

"Who is it this time?"

"The old dude with the very white top knot."

Fumi sighed and tried again. "There are currently two of those; you'll have to be more specific."

"Every time he speaks it comes out in a high-pitched whine."

"Ah, that would be Ryukei. I'm afraid that last part is my fault. The last time I dressed him down he began squeaking like that and hasn't stopped since. What does he want now?"

"He still wants to know whether or not I'm taking the Kuchiki name."

"I thought that had been settled."

"Sure, but I don't think the elders believed Rukia when she told them." The two young Shinigami had settled on hyphenating the two family names because of the delicate balance between their clans. Since they were currently the only heirs, it made sense.

"You may not have to hyphenate."

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo said, pulling out homework papers from one of his college classes. It had surprised him when he'd first started seeking sanctuary but Fumi's space was a good place to study and he often found that he got more done here than when he was in his apartment in the World of the Living.

"I have impressed upon Byakuya quite often that he needs to remarry and take the pressure off of his sister and lately he seems to be agreeing with me. If so, he'll produce the needed heir and Rukia can take your name without worry."

"Byakuya wants to get married again?"

"I believe he has developed feelings for someone, and he thinks I don't know about it."

"What don't you know about?" Ichigo muttered under his breath. She'd been the first to sniff out that Rukia and he were not as chaste as some would like during their courting phase and she'd been the first to know when the midget had actually agreed to marry him. Given the fact that had actually been before _he_ had known it was a little frightening. Fumi seemed to have a sixth sense where these things were concerned, and it surprised him that Byakuya thought he could get away with keeping a sweetheart a secret from his Elder of Elders.

"Exactly," she agreed, ignoring the fact that his question hadn't been intended to be complimentary. "I'll give him another week to come clean. What are you studying now, Ichigo?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject. Diverting his attention so swiftly did not bode well for anyone. It meant she was cooking up another scheme.

"Psychology. It's required for my degree. This course is a lot tougher than the basics that we were taught last year though so I need to concentrate. The apartment in the Living World has been overrun by resident Shinigami and I can't go anywhere here without running into someone who wants to know something about when the wedding is or when I'm going to 'man up and get Lieutenant Kuchiki pregnant.'" The daiko's head was currently buried in a thick textbook so he didn't see her smile.

The reason he was being pestered was because Isshin and Urahara had started a new bet when it came to the war hero. Naturally nearly all of her great-niece and the college student's friends from both sides of the Dangai had ponied up sizable amounts, waiting to see what the outcome would be. Some were betting that despite the fact that the elders had demanded them wait five years before getting married in the Seireitei, they wouldn't get around to it until Ichigo died. Others were betting one or the other would cry off. Still more were insisting that Rukia would purposely get pregnant before then just so they could say their vows sooner. Each was more outrageous than the last and Fumi had refused to credit any of them.

A loud thud broke her out of her musing and she belated realized that she'd been humming an old lullaby. Turning to the young man seated on her right, she realized that her melody had put him to sleep. Smiling gently at the sight, she pulled the text out from underneath his head and closed it after marking the page he'd been attempting to read. Rising, she pulled him up by the shoulders and laid him back until he was flat on the tatami. Getting another cushion from the corner pile, she placed it under Ichigo's head. Finding a throw that Uryuu Ishida had made her as thanks for her support one time when he'd been harassed, she covered the daiko up and left him to sleep. He might need to study but it looked like he needed sleep more.

Rukia found her still humming her lullaby a half hour later when she came looking for her erstwhile fiancé. Sitting beside her elder silently, the lieutenant quietly contemplated the garden her great-aunt loved so much from the open doors and enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. Noticing the mess Ichigo had left on her obaa-san's table, she began picking it up quietly. A small envelope fell out of the mess of papers and seeing where it was from quickly tucked it away.

Unfortunately, it was not quick enough to escape the eye of her elder. Mentally noting where it had been put away, Fumi pretended she didn't see. "My dear, was there something you needed Ichigo for?"

"I had hoped he would be willing to train the new recruits, but I see he has more pressing matters. This year's courses are really challenging him. I think I'll let him sleep awhile."

"That would be a fine idea. Come back for dinner, Rukia and I'll make sure he's awake. I am truly happy that he has been so diligent."

"Me too. I was surprised when he decided to become a police officer. I figured he'd either follow in Isshin-san steps to keep the clinic going for his sisters or just become a Shinigami full time."

"I think Yuzu-chan will make for a better doctor. And as a police officer protects, I think it's a rather fitting human occupation for him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Rukia said a small smile gracing her mouth. "I shall return. Try not to get too close when you wake him. He's been known to say and do strange things."

"Oh?"

"The next time you see Yoruichi-san, ask her what happened to her tail the time she got too close."

"Warning duly noted, my dear. You may rest assured that I will be careful." She smiled until her great-niece was gone and then went in search of the small envelope. Making as little noise as possible, she opened it up and read the contents. "So that's the way of it," she murmured.

Digging out the latest in Soul Phone technology, she dialed a number she'd deliberately memorized so that it wasn't in the phone's contact list. Placing the "smart phone" near her ear, she waited until the person on the other end answered. "I will take my winnings now, Kisuke-kun," she declared without greeting the scientist.

"Your winnings?"

"Yes, the bet about when Rukia and Ichigo would get married. I told you the three main theories were all wrong and I chose something else entirely."

"I do recall, Fumi-sama."

"And they proved me right. I have the evidence in my hand," she informed him smugly.

"Evidence?" Scrambling could be heard on the other end of the phone and it was obvious that he was searching for something. "What evidence?"

"A signed and sealed marriage certificate from the local government office in Karakura. Along with a note of congratulations. As I said, I'll take my winnings now." Immensely satisfied, she took a picture of it and sent it to him just so he'd know for sure.

"Well, well. I do see you're correct. That certainly is the town's official documentation. As you are the clear winner, the money collected for the last two years is yours, my lady. The funds will be promptly deposited into your account. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Do me a favor and tell Isshin for me?"

"Do we want this kept a secret?"

"You have a point. We'll wait until the children can't hide it anymore. Shouldn't be above a week at most. Ah, I see he's starting to stir, best tuck this back where I found it. Good day, Kisuke-kun."

"Good day, my lady."

Fumi began humming again as she hid the evidence, thinking back on what the note said:

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Ichigo Kurosaki,  
We here at the Office of Vital Statistics would like to congratulate on your marriage. May blessings abound in your new life together._

With an elder of her caliber around, she'd ensure nothing less.


End file.
